


Out Of All The Numbers In The World

by hogwartsjaguar



Series: Out Of All The Numbers In The World [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 70,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsjaguar/pseuds/hogwartsjaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you think that phones are amazing? There are millions of phone numbers in the world and somehow by fate, out of all the numbers in the world, I have stumbled on you."</p><p>"I don't believe in stuff like that. It is by accident that we have started talking."</p><p>All dialogue AU where Mycroft gets a text from a wrong number. Little does he know that his life is going to be impacted in ways he couldn't imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [于万千号码之中](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743416) by [octavarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavarium/pseuds/octavarium)



> Ages of the characters have been changed from cannon to make them fit into the story better.  
> Mycroft -21  
> Greg -19  
> Sherlock -17  
> John-19

Greg  :   _Mycroft_ : Sherlock 

_Saturday the 14th  August 2010_

* * *

 

(Sat 4.43 pm)  

So much for the helpful notes, I am going to fail this essay because of you. 

 

( Sat 4.45 pm)  

_I don't recall giving anyone notes for anything. Where did you get this number from?_

 

(Sat 4.46 pm)

 So your not Anderson then?

 

(Sat 4.47 pm)

_Of course not. I am just a very busy man who you are distracting with your text messages. I recommend getting your essay done._

 

( Sat 4.49 pm)  

_It is you're or you are. Just thought that I would inform you._

 

( Sat 4.52 pm )  

So much for being a 'very busy man,' if you have time to correct my spelling. 

 

( Sat 4.55 pm )  

_I am a very busy man but I won't abide for bad grammar in this day of age where there is adequate education in Britain._

 

(Sat 4.56 pm)

 I was going to call you a prick but I changed my mind. 

 

(Sat 4.58 pm)  

 _So what do I owe this honour?  You really shouldn't be texting me. You don't know who I am and_ you  surely _must have better things to do than annoy me._

( Sat  4.59 pm )

 

 It's only an essay, not due until Tuesday morning. I have time to get it done. 

 

(Sat  5.01 pm)  

_It is so reassuring that this generation of university students take their studies so seriously._

 

(Sat 5.01 pm)

 I do take uni seriously. So you must have a lot to do if you are working on a Saturday.

 

(Sat 5.02 pm)

  _I was busy working until you decided to text me about your essay._

 

(Sat 5.04 pm)

 It was an accident. I must have typed in the wrong number when my mate was giving me his number. 

 

(Sat  5.07 pm)

  _Shows how much attention you must pay to things if you can't even type in a phone number correctly._

 

(Sat 5.08 pm)  

_Why are you even talking to me still anyway? We have established that I am not Anderson and now you are bothering a complete stranger._

 

(Sat 5.10 pm)

 You keep replying. 

 

(Sat 5.10 pm)

 Just to let you know that I am intelligent by the way! 

 

(Sat 5.12 pm)  

_Are you aware of the fact that there are several breeds of dogs that have greater intelligence that some humans? The poodle is one of them._

 

(Sat 5.15 pm)  

I am smarter than a bloody poodle! God, you are such a prick! 

 

(Sat 5.20 pm)

 

_Is this meant to have some effect on me? I have been called worse._

 

(Sat 5.22 pm)  

Being honest, I can see why. You go around correcting people's grammar and you compare them to poodles out of all things. You must be popular at uni.

 

(Sat 5.25 pm)

I _'m popular in the office, my superiors think that I am efficient at the tasks I am given. So you are in education? What subject have you decided to attempt?_

 

(Sat 5.28 pm )  

Criminology. I'm in my second year so far. 

 

(Sat 5.28 pm)

So what do you do then? 

 

(Sat 5.30 pm)

  _I am a personal assistant to an MP, work experience if you must call it that. It is dry job but more interesting than accountancy._

 

(Sat 6.35 pm)

So you depreciate being an accountant then? 

 

(Sat 6.37 pm)

  _How long did it take for you to come up with that?_

 

(Sat  6.39 pm)

 I didn't. I found it on the internet.

 

(Sat 6.42 pm)  

_My point stands strong about poodles having higher IQ than some people._

 

(Sat 6.45 pm)  

What made you want to be a PA then? An accountant is a better career.

 

(Sat  6.48 pm)

  _Accountancy was my mother's backup plan before I enter politics. I left the course early._

 

(Sat 6.50 pm)

 My mum is the same. I was wanting to join the police right out of school but she was wanting me to try uni first. 

 

(Sat 6.50 pm)  

So did you drop out then?

 

(Sat 6.55 pm)

 I _graduated early. Finished in my second year._

 

(Sat 6.56 pm)

 Seriously! That is incredible. 

 

(Sat  6.58 pm)

  _I don't know what the big deal is._

 

(Sat 7.00 pm)

 It is a big deal, it's incredible. You must be so smart. 

 

(Sat 7.01 pm)

  _I am smarter than the average poodle. I don't know why you are amazed at a stranger's accomplishment. Don't you have better things to do than talking to me?_

 

(Sat 7.02 pm) 

I'm only at my mum's for dinner. I'm waiting for the cake my mum's made.

 

(Sat 7.03 pm)  

You seem like an uptight bloke but I reckon that you must like cake. Everyone likes cake. 

 

(Sat 7.05 pm)

  _Unfortunately so. If you are so insistent that you keep talking to me do I get a name?_

 

_(Sat 7.08 pm)_

Greg.

 

_(Sat 7.10 pm)_

_Just 'Greg?' Didn't your mother give you a proper name?_

 

(Sat 7.11 pm)

It's better than being called Gregory, and what's yours? 

 

(Sat 7.12 pm)

  _Mycroft._

 

(Sat 7.15 pm)

 I have honestly looked at your name and I don't know if it is auto correct playing up or not. 

 

(Sat 7.15 pm)

 Is your name seriously that? You're mum didn't give you a proper name. 

 

(Sat 7.17 pm)  

_*Your_

 

(Sat 7.17 pm)  

_Mycroft is a proper name._

 

(Sat 7.20 pm)

 It's unusual. You don't get too many Mycroft's going around that's all. You wouldn't get it on a keyring. 

 

 _(_ Sat 7.21 pm)  

_Why would you want my name on a keyring?  So are you going to stop bothering me once you get your pudding?_

 

(Sat 7.22 pm)

 Nah, who else am I going to talk to? 

 

(Sat 7.25 pm)

  _Your mother? Anderson?  There must be someone in your life who you can bother instead of me._

 

(Sat 7.30 pm)  

 I could but you're interesting. I have to go, pudding is ready.

 

(Sat 7.35 pm) 

_Hopefully, you will leave me alone now. Go and work on that essay._

* * *

(Sat 11.34 pm)  

Fuck my life. I can't do this. 

 

(Sat 11.38 pm)

  _Having trouble with the essay?  Hello to you as well , Gregory._

 

(Sat 11.40 pm)

It's not just the essay that is giving me grief. The girlfriend is giving me hell. 

 

(Sat 11.45 pm)  

_Is this the moment of time where I ask you what is wrong?_

 

(Sat 11.48 pm) 

Yeah, it is. My girlfriend crazy because I have forgotten our anniversary. 

 

(Sat 11.53 pm)

  _I take it that you haven't been going out with her long then if you have forgotten._

 

(Sat 11.56 pm)

 Been going out with Kate for two months. I know poodles are smarter than me before you say it. 

 

(Sat 11.58 pm)  

_On more important matters, how is the essay going? That must be more interesting your girlfriend._

 

(Sun 0.12 am)

I've got a summary done and that's it. 

 

( Sun 0.12 am)

Oh God, she's sent me a long message on Facebook. It is all in caps. 

 

( Sun 0.15 pm)

  _Why are you even putting up with this? Girlfriends are dull and a waste of time._

 

( Sun 0.18 am)  

So...I take it that you don't have a girlfriend. 

 

( Sun 0.20 am)  

_Why would I want a girlfriend? I have just said that they are a waste of time._

 

(Sun 0.30 am)  

So girlfriends are not your type? What about boyfriends? 

 

(Sun 0.35 am)

  _Boyfriends are a waste of time. Why are you even with this girlfriend of yours? She's probably seeing someone else that's why she's so uptight about the anniversary._

 

(Sun 0.45 am)

 I am going to assume that you are having a laugh. She wouldn't cheat on me. 

 

(Sun 0.46 am)

  _And easily curable diseases can still kill people despite the improvements in modern medicine._

 

(Sun 0.50 am)

  _I thought that you would have stopped texting me by now._

 

(Sun 0,52 am)

 You keep replying.

 

(Sun 0.53 am)

  _It is rude not to reply to a message._

 

(Sun 0.55 am)

 Are you still working on what you are doing? 

 

(Sun 1:00 am)

  _Yes. Go to work or go to bed instead of texting me._

 

(Sun 1:02 am)  Yes sir ;)

 

(Sun 1:03 am)

  _Lord give me strength._

 

* * *

 

(Mon 9;00 am)  

You were texting a lot on Saturday. 

 

(Mon 9:03)  

_What of it?_

 

(Mon 9:05 am)

 You never text. Who would be talking to you? 

 

(Mon 9:07 am)

  _No one important. I need to go into a meeting._

(Mon 9.08 am)  

We know that is a lie. Your boss doesn't come in for another seven minutes. Who were you talking to? 

 

(Mon 9.10 am )

  _It is none of your business. It was just a wrong number._

 

(Mon 9:11 am)

 You spent a long time talking to a wrong number then.

 

(Mon 9.13 am)

  _Shouldn't you be in class?_

 

(Mon 9:15 am)

 I got kicked out of the class, teachers don't like it when you tell them that their husband is having an affair with a man. 

 

(Mon 9.16 am)

  _I have to go. I need to take minutes for this meeting._

 

(Mon 9.18 am)

 I'll see you at the flat. Tell Greg that I said hello.

 

(Mon 9.20 am)  

_You've been looking at my phone again._

 

(Mon 9.20 am)  

You need a better password on your phone. 

* * *

 

(Mon  1.30 pm)

 What flowers say to a girl that you are sorry for forgetting an anniversary? 

 

(Mon 1.35 pm)  

_Why are you asking me this?  I am trying to get work done._

 

(Mon 1.38 pm)

 You seem like a smart guy. I am still half convinced that you are a robot.

 

(Mon 1.48 pm)

  _I can assure you that I am human. They used to call me robot at school._

 

(Mon 1.50 pm)

 Did they call you anything else?  


_(Mon 1.51 pm)_

_Unimaginative insults to do with my weight and the more colourful sort._

 

(Mon 1.53 pm)

They used to call me 'Egg,' at school because I liked egg sandwiches.

 

(Mon 1.54 pm)

Think that I might get egg and bacon for lunch. What are you having for lunch? _  
_

 

(Mon 1.55 pm)

  _Coffee. Why do you care about my lunch?_

 

(Mon 2.00 pm)

 Just trying to make conversation. It's talking to you or talking to Kate. She's still pretty pissed off about the anniversary.

 

(Mon 2.01 pm)

 I didn't think that a two month anniversary is that important. Not like we live together or adopted a cat together. Do you like cats?

 

(Mon 2.02 pm)  

_Cats can be pleasant. They don't bother me too much. Better than dogs, my brother had a dog when he was younger, Redbeard._

(Mon 2.05 pm)

 We just had a cat. it was Satan's minion. It used to bring birds into the house and they were alive.

 

(Mon 2.07 pm)  

_Cats do that in the attempt to teach you how to hunt. Maybe your cat thought you were needing some special help._

 

(Mon 2,08 pm)

See,  we are making conversation, Mycroft. Isn't this exciting and maybe one day you can learn how to become a real boy!

 

(Mon 2.10 pm)

  _As much as I love our little chats, I have to work on more important matters. Go and work on that essay._

 

(Mon 2.11 pm)

 Alright. If I don't text later assume that I'm dead from the boredom of essay writing. 

 

(Mon 2.12 pm)

_That or you have decided to stop bothering me._

 

(Mon 2.13 pm)

 I doubt it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For your benefit Gregory, you don't need to be associating with people like me and you are wasting your time. Plus your phone bill is going to be rather large with the rate you keep texting me. "
> 
> "I don't need to worry, I've got unlimited texts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for the feedback and I'm surprised at how well received this is. I wasn't expecting this to take off as well as it has done.

Greg:  _Mycroft :_ Sherlock :  **Anderson**

* * *

 

_Tuesday 24th  August 2010_

 

(Tues 11.45 am)

 I have managed to do it! The essay is over with fifteen minutes to spare! 

 

(Tues 11.50 am)  

_So the madness starts again._

 

(Tues 11.52 am)  

You sound so happy to talk to me again. Am I bothering you? Are you busy right now??

 

(Tues 11.56 am)

  _I am always busy. So yes, you are bothering me._

 

(Tues 12.00 pm)

 I thought that you would be happy that I got that essay done. I can just leave you alone for the moment if you want me to?

 

(Tues 12.01 pm)

  _How long would this moment be? I don't want to be bothered by text message by you._

 

_(Tues 12.05 pm)_

I was just going to leave you alone until you've come off work or you're on lunch. 

 

(Tues 12.06 pm)

  _I don't know what makes you feel like you have to talk to me, but you can stop._

 

(Tues 12.10 pm)  

What makes you keep replying back to me? You could have stopped at any point, you didn't have to reply to the first message but you did. 

 

(Tues 12.13 pm)

 You are a complete arse half the time during these conversations but I think that you need someone to talk to. I am assuming that you are not much of a people person. 

 

(Tues 12. 24 pm)  

_You are right. I am not much of a people person. it is better that I am like that. I am not the sort of person who befriends others. You are wasting your time on whatever you are doing._

 

(Tues 12.30 pm)

 So  that's it? Are you going to stop texting me now? 

 

(Tues 12.40 pm)

So you've stopped texting me then?

 

(Tues 12.50 pm)  So much for being friendly then! God, you are a prick.

 

(Tues 12.52 pm) 

I had plenty of conversation topics for this lunch time. Now I am sitting here with my egg and chive sandwich by myself. Have I done something wrong? Am I too stupid to talk to you? 

 

* * *

 

(Tues 8.30 pm)  

_Why  does me not  replying make  you keep insistently texting me? I admire your efforts to make an effort on me but you can stop._

 

(Tues 8.35 pm) 

 So you have decided to text me? 

 

(Tues 8.40 pm)  

_Only to tell you to stop it. You should delete this number from your phone._

 

(Tues 8.43 pm)  

I do respect your decision but is there are any reasons why you want to stop texting me? 

 

(Tues 8.50 pm)  

_I don't have time for friends._

 

(Tues 8,55 pm)

  _I don't need any friends._

 

_(_ Tues 8.56 pm )

  _For your benefit Gregory, you don't need to be associating with people like me and you are wasting your time. Plus your phone bill is going to be rather large with the rate you keep texting me._

_(_ Tues 9.00 pm)

I don't need to worry about the last reason, I've got unlimited texts.

 

(Tues 9.04 pm)   

 People who say that they don't need friends are the ones who don't have any. We don't need to be friends but you need someone to talk to. You can just grow to tolerate me eventually.

 

(Tues 10.45 pm)

_F_ _ine. I have put some thought to this and I will occasionally reply to the moments of madness of your life. I'm not prone to bursts of compassion._

 

(Tues 10.47 pm)

 Yay :)

 

(Tues 10.48 pm)  

_You shouldn't get too used to this though. Just to provide you with some warning._

 

(Tues 10.50 pm)  

_You are using a smiley face? What is this world coming to?_

 

(Tues 10.55 pm)

 Kate is now speaking to me, the flowers worked. 

 

(Tues 10.58 pm)

 So you seem like a smart guy. So what intelligent pursuits are you interested in? 

 

(Tues 11.02 pm)  

_What do you mean by that? I thought that you would have got the impression that I was intelligent from the information I gave to you._

 

(Tues 11.03 pm)

  _What intellectual pursuits do you have? From your poor word choice in your message, I can tell that you don't read much. Spent more time on the football pitch at school than doing your homework._

 

(Tues 11.04 pm)  

Lucky guess. But most teenage boys are like that at school. 

 

(Tues 11.05 pm)  

I have read some classics by the way. I've read Of Mice and Men, Catcher in The Rye. I've read that one with big brother in it. 

 

(Tues 11.06 pm)  

_1984\. Orwell's work can be endearing. I do enjoy that novel on the  rare occasion where I can read for leisure. If I recall correctly my brother read The Catcher in The Rye. He found it predictable._

 

(Tues 11. 08 pm)  

So is your brother like you and one of those freaky genius people?

 

(Tues 11.10 pm)

  _I would appreciate you not calling me or my brother a freak when you don't know us._

 

(Tues 11.11pm) 

I wasn't meaning freak in a bad way.

 

(Tues 11.20 pm)  

_There isn't a way to use the word 'Freak,' or any variations of the world in a positive manner. I am going to leave this conversation. Good night._

 

* * *

(Tues 11.24 pm) 

**Who do you keep texting? Kate isn't going to be happy with you texting that much.**

 

(Tues 11.25 pm)  

Anderson, there is a party going on, go and talk to Sally or do something else instead of telling me off for texting. 

 

(Tues 11.28 pm)

  **So much for you wanting to have a good time tonight to celebrate the essay being over. All you have been doing in the last day or two is constantly text. Do you have someone on the side of Kate???**

 

(Tues 11.30 pm)  

God, why do you care so much? I'm talking to no one important. 

 

(Tues 11.31 pm)  

Kyle keeps trying to convince me to let him move in with me once the year is over. He hates living at home. I can't blame him really. 

 

(Tues 11.31 pm)  

**Are you going to let him do it? Kate keeps looking over at you, she still looks angry.**

 

(Tues 11. 33 pm)

 I don't know. I don't want him to be with dad all the time. If there is space maybe. Think I'm going to call this night quits besides Kate looks like she's chatting up Tommy. 

 

(Tues 11.35 pm)

  **Already? the night has barely started and you've have had only two beers in the time you've been here.**

 

(Tues 11.38 pm)   

 I've got a lecture in the morning. You go and ask Sally out. Tell Kate that I said bye. 

 

(Tues 11.40 pm)

  **Alright. I'm going in for the kill. Wish me luck. Andersaurus is going to do great!**

 

(Tues 11.41 pm)

 You need to stop calling yourself that or I'm no longer going to be your mate. It was funny the first time but now it is just sad. 

* * *

 

(Wed 1.00 am)

  _I heard that you were expelled from school. Again._

 

(Wed 1.04 am)  

Good evening, Mycroft. Couldn't resist putting your large nose into my life again?

 

(Wed  1.10 am) 

_I got a phone call from mother, she is getting the most distress from this. This is the third  school in the past year that you have been expelled from._

 

(Wed 1.11 am)

 I have decided that I am not going to school anymore. I am just wasting my time and I'm surrounded by idiots.

 

(Wed 1.13 am)

  _So what are you going to do then?  I am not going to have you doing nothing with your life._

 

(Wed 1.14 am)  

It is none of your business what I do with my life. How is Greg?

 

(Wed 1. 16 am)  

_It is none of your business._

 

(Wed 1.17 am)

 So you were in contact with him again? I knew that you couldn't stop replying to him. Greg is a bit of an idiot isn't he? 

 

(Wed 1.24 am)

  _Change th_ _e subject now. Where are you? Mother is worried about you. I have just received a phone call with her and she is distressed, you have been missing since eight._

 

(Wed 2.00 am)

 I am just with friends. I'm fine. 

 

(Wed 2.05 am)

  _You don't have friends. Where are you?_

 

(Wed 2.06 am)

 I'm just in London. 

 

(Wed 2.06 am)

 Why are you caring so much about what I'm doing? Caring isn't an advantage I recall you saying? 

 

(Wed 2.12 am)  

_Mother is asking me to contact you. She doesn't want you getting high again._

 

(Wed  2.13 am)  

_Go home  or get to the flat Sherlock. I'm looking for your location right now on my computer._

 

(Wed 2.30 am) 

_I'm coming to get you. You better have a list made up._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where are you from? I am not going to stalk you. I'm not an axe murderer or anything weird. Just thought I would let you know." 
> 
>  
> 
> "It is concerning if you turn out to be a police officer who is an axe murderer. "

Greg :  _Mycroft_

* * *

 

_Friday 27th August._

 

 

(Fri 11.45 pm)  

Hello Mycroft!! I realised that your name is like Microsoft! Is your dad that Windows dude?

 

(Fri 11.53 pm)

 Dude why aren't you texting? 

 

(Fri 11.53 pm)   

:( 

 

( Fri 11.55 pm 

_You are intoxicated. I'm not in the mood to have a conversation with you when you are drunk. Conversation with you when you are sober is bad enough._

 

(Fri 11.57 pm)

 I'm not that drunk, I've only had ten tiny glasses. It's Friday night and that means it's party night!

 

(Sat 12.03 am)  

_Gregory, I am in no mood to talk to you when you are intoxicated. I am not in the right temperament to talk to someone when they are drunk right now._

(Sat 12.10 am)

 I just want to let you know that wasn't me. Someone took my phone at the party. 

 

(Sat 12.12 am)

 How are you by the way? Is everything alright? 

 

(Sat 12.15 am)  

_Why are you caring?_

 

(Sat 12.16 am) 

I don't know. Sometimes it is good to be able to talk to someone. Thought that it might help as you do have some anonymity through text. 

 

( Sat 12,20 am)

 If you are insistent on talking to me, _maybe try and talk about something interesting._

 

(Sat 12.23 am)

 Great. I am at the worst party ever. I don't even want to be here but I was forced to come by Kate. I'm stuck with people I don't know. This is going to be a long night.  

 

( Sat 12.25 am) 

_How very noble of you. I feel that I have to be inclined to ask about your current relationship happenings with your girlfriend._

 

( Sat 12.28 am)  

She's alright. She's talking to me again, not much but she is still talking to me. She's been talking to Tommy and for some reason Anderson more than me. 

 

( Sat 12.30 am) 

_I told you that she is cheating on you._

 

(Sat 12.31 am) 

She wouldn't do anything like that. Kate is a nice girl and wouldn't do anything like that to me. 

 

( Sat 12.31 am) 

I have managed to find a great place yesterday after uni. This place does the best doughnuts in the world.  I had a triple chocolate cake doughnut. It was amazing and I think that I am in love. 

 

(Sat 12.35 am) 

_I never thought that you would have such affections for pastry._

 

(Sat 12.38 am)

 I never thought that I could either. It is the best place in the whole of London. 

 

(Sat 12.43 am)

Where are you from? I am not going to stalk you. I'm not an axe murderer or anything weird. Just thought I would let you know. 

 

(Sat 12.48 am)

 _It is concerning if you turn out to be a police officer who is an axe murderer._  

 

(Sat 12.50 am)

  _London._

 

(Sat 12.51 am)

 Seriously?  This means that there is a possibility that I could have walked past you on  the street and I wouldn't have known.

 

(Sat 12.52 am)

y _ou still would be able to walk past me  and not know who I am. You only know my name and not what I look like._

 

(Sat 12.55 am) 

You know what I am meaning though. It is just strange that we could have bumped into each other in the street sometime and here we are talking. 

 

(Sat 12.58 am)

  _There is the possibility that we might have walked past another in the street. however, I need to remind you that London has a population of 8,673,713 and this is variable._

 

(Sat 1.00 am)  

 There are a lot of people in the city. you are right about that. How did you know that? Did you google it?

 

(Sat 1.05 am) 

_I don't google anything. I know enough information about things so that I don't have to resort using the internet for learning._

 

(Sat 1.06 am) 

Wish I was like you then. I have to use the internet for everything to do with uni. It is the only reason that I pass it. Do you use the internet for anything? Maps? Books? Facebook? Music and cat videos? 

 

(Sat 1.10 am) 

_Why would I watch cat videos?_

 

(Sat 1.11 am) 

You said that you preferred cats to dogs.

 

(Sat 1.15 am) 

_Have you been looking through the messages that we exchanged? Why would you do that?_

 

(Sat 1.17 am)

I don't know. It is just funny seeing how you are in messages. It's always like you dread talking to me and I'm just going on about egg sandwiches.

 

(Sat 1.20 am)

_You are rather sentimental about things._

 

(Sat 1.20 am)

I don't know. It's nice just to look back at the good things in life. You don't get too many happy moments in life, so it's always good to look on the bright side.

 

(Sat 1.22 am )

So far at the party, Anderson has put a lampshade on his head and tried to serenade this girl he likes. It didn't work well though and he got a drink thrown at him. Extremely amusing.

 

(Sat 1 .23 am)

Tommy has fallen into a bush and he's become one with nature. Kate has just yelled at me for being on my phone. Fun times. 

 

(Sat 1.28 am)  

_You have been talking to me for a while now. Aren't you bored? I am surprised you are still talking to me for this long. Normally people just leave me alone or throw things at me._

 

(Sat 1.30 am)

 Why would people throw things at you? I know that you are a dick but you're aren't all bad. 

 

(Sat 1.32 am)  

_I_ _can look at someone and I know things about them just by their appearance, for example, I know if someone is having an affair just by looking and their clothes and their wedding ring. I have revealed many people's secrets._

 

(Sat 1.32 am)

 That is amazing. 

 

(Sat 1.35 am)

  _People don't say things like that to me._

 

(Sat 1.36 am)

 What do they say?

 

(Sat 1.38 am)  

_Piss off._

 

(Sat 1.38 am)

  _My brother is the one who normally throws things, he does have a temper. He threw a book in my direction yesterday._

 

(Sat 1.40 am)  

Why did he do that?  Reveal any of his secrets? 

 

(Sat 1.44 am)  

 _Apparently_ , _I'm sticking my rather large nose into his business when I didn't let him go out. He got expelled from another school. Sherlock is concerning me._

 

(Sat 1.45 am)

  _I do apologise for telling you this. I never give much information about my private life to people.  I'm hoping that if I write it down or something, it is going to stop bothering me as it is taking my focus away from work._

 

(Sat 1.50 am)  

It's alright. I don't mind this at all. Brothers are strange creature. My brother is worrying me as well. 

 

(Sat 1.51 am)

 I don't want to sound rude but Sherlock and Mycroft? Does anyone have a normal name in your family?

 

(Sat 1.52 am)  

_My mother is called  Violet_

 

(Sat 1.53 am)

That is surprising,  being honest. 

 

(Sat 1.54 am)

 I am needing to go and help Kate to go  home. I'll speak to you later.

 

(Sat 1.55 am)  

_I don't know why you are so insistent about it._

* * *

 

(Sat 2.06 pm)  

How are you? :)

 

(Sat 2.10 pm)  

_A smiley face. I am positive that you are not a twelve year old girl. I'm fine by the way._

 

(Sat 2,11 pm)

 I've just been playing rugby. I've joined the team. Everyone is nice, their is a guy their called John. We might be going for drinks sometime. 

 

(Sat 2.12 pm) 

_*There._

 

(Sat 2.13 pm)

  _Your grammar is appalling._

 

(Sat 2.13 pm)

  _I guess that would be enjoyable for some people._

 

(Sat 2.15 pm)

 Yeah, it does. John seems like an alright bloke. Have you been up to much today? How's the brother? 

 

(Sat 2.18 pm)

  _My brother has been protesting about going to a new school. We are thinking that we just send him to university early. He is intelligent enough to get in._

 

(Sat 2.20 pm)

_I've just been doing the usual and been occupying myself with work. I might be able to leave my current position in the near future. I am fed up of fetching coffee for people._

 

(Sat 2.20 pm)

 Ooh, that sounds exciting! What are you going to do? 

 

(Sat, 2,21 pm) 

_At this rate, world domination. I'm getting coffee and the person who is in front of me is ordering a drink with ten different things about it. Can't they just get a normal coffee?_

 

(Sat 2.22 pm)

 So you are in a Starbucks then? I know the struggle. 

 

(Sat 2.25 pm)  

You seem a lot friendlier today than you normally are. It's nice. Maybe you are warming up to me or I've just mentally destroyed you.

 

(Sat 2.27 pm)

  _It's probably just the second option. But I have to admit that I'm in good spirits today. The weather is good and I had a pleasant journey into work._

 

(Sat 2.28 pm)  :) 

 :) 

 

(Sat 2.28 pm)

 My day has been pretty good. I had a fry up this morning for breakfast and now I'm going to watch Lord of The Rings with my brother. He's staying over for the weekend. 

 

(Sat 2.30 pm)  

_Finally, I can order my drinks. That woman in front has finally left. I believe  she had an interesting night last night, her knees looked like she had been scrubbing someone's floor._

 

(Sat 2.25 pm)  

I wonder what you would say about me if you saw me. 

 

(Sat 2.35 pm)  

_I would probably think that you are an idiot with a cheating girlfriend._

 

(Sat 2.36 pm)  

_You don't have to worry about that though. I doubt that we are going to have any interaction with another outside text messaging._

 

(Sat 2.45 pm)   
Yeah...You are right. You are just a person on my phone who I occasionally talk to. 

 

(Sat 2.46 pm)  

I don't want  things to get weird, I might start thinking that you are a real person or something. 

 

(Sat. 2.50 pm)

 Plus Kate might get jealous of me seeing a stranger who I've been texting for a while. She would be worrying about us having an affair or something. Especially since you are a bloke.

 

(Sat 2.51 pm)

 Not that I would have an affair with a bloke. I'm all for the ladies. Don Juan that is what the ladies call me ;)

 

(Sat 2.55 pm)

  _I am surprised that you know who Don Juan is. You seem to be uncomfortable with your sexuality._

 

(Sat 3.00 pm) I am not.

I am not.

 

(Sat 3.02 pm) 

_You have established that you are a heterosexual several times in these text messages. You seem disappointed at the fact that we are not going to be meeting in the future. You've established that I am a man and your girlfriend is concerned about you having an affair with a man. You've called yourself 'Don Juan,'  and that is clearly overcompensating for something.  If you being uncomfortable with your sexuality isn't obvious then I don't know what is._

 

(Sat 3.10 pm)

 Piss off. 

 

(Sat 3.11 pm)

 That was impressive but you are wrong. I'm not gay. 

 

(Sat 3.13 pm)  

_I wasn't saying that you were gay. I was saying that you were uncomfortable with your sexuality._

 

(Sat 3.15 pm)  

So are you gay or something? 

 

(Sat 3.15 pm)

  _I do believe that my sexuality isn't important and it is no one's concern._

 

(Sat 3.16 pm)

 It's fine if you are.

 

(Sat 3.17 pm)

 _I_   _know it's fine_. 

 

(Sat 3.18 pm)

 Right. Just letting you know that I'm fine with you being whatever you are. 

 

(Sat 3.20 pm)  

Right. I'm going to watch Lord of The Rings. Kyle is probably wondering what I'm doing. I was meant to be looking for the DVD's a while ago before I started texting you. 

 

(Sat 3.21 pm)

 It was good to talk to you,  Mycroft. 

 

Sat (3.30 pm)

  _It was pleasant for me as well. Until the next time, you decide to bother me with messages._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun 3.44 pm) 
> 
> I am not like most people though. I'm Greg, the bloke who texts strangers and converts blokes to liking Queen. I've made you like me.
> 
> (Sun 3.45 pm) 
> 
> I tolerate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has left Kudos and comments, it means a lot to me.

Greg :  _Mycroft_ : Sherlock :  ** _John_** :  _Anthea._

* * *

_Saturday 28th August._

 

(Sat 20.38 pm) 

Why are you still texting him?

(Sat 20.38 pm) 

I've never seen you so focused on your phone unless it is work related.

(Sat 20.39 pm) 

Why do you keep texting him?  Or why does he keep texting you? 

(Sat 20.45 pm) 

_I don't know what you are talking about._

(Sat 20.46 pm) 

_Besides when did it become your concern on who I speak to?_

(Sat 20.47 pm) 

I am just wondering why he keeps texting you, you are not the type to have friends.

(Sat 20.50 pm) 

When you stopped letting me go out. You had to just stick your large nose into my life. Mother did always encourage me to have an interest in your life regardless of how boring it is. 

(Sat 20.51 pm) 

Believe it or not Mycroft, this is the first time your life has interested me. 

(Sat 20.51 pm) 

_I am not letting you waste your potential on something so meaningless such as drugs and the life that you are living._

(Sat 20.52 pm) 

You are not father, Mycroft. Just don't get involved in my life. When did you start caring about what I was doing anyway? How much is mum giving you for this act of yours? 

(Sat 20.55 pm)

  _Believe it or not, I have always cared about your well being even when I left home to go to boarding school and university._

(Sat 20,56 pm) 

_If you are wanting to know, I am only texting him back because he has problems in his personal life and he has to talk to someone before he potentially goes off the rails. I am doing a nice thing._

(Sat 20.56 pm)  
What is it you say? 'Caring isn't an advantage?'  I find it difficult to believe that George is going to you out of all people for friendship and comfort. I'm laughing.

(Sat 20.57 pm)   


_I don't think we should talk about Gregory now. He is none of your concern and we aren't talking about him, we are talking about you._

(Sat 20.57 pm) 

_When I regard you now, I am starting to see that caring for you is damaging. I am concerned for your well being._

(Sat 21.03 pm) 

If you cared so much about me you wouldn't have gotten involved with my life. You know that you can't stop me, I can leave anytime I want. 

(Sat 21.05 pm)  
_If you didn't want me to be concerned about you, you wouldn't have gotten expelled from school and you would have made a list._

(Sat 21.10 pm) 

You know talking to you is more pleasant when I'm high, but unfortunately I have to endure your tedious texts.

(Sat 21.13 pm) 

_It is your own undoing. I am only taking measures to keep you safe on mother's request._

(Sat 21.14 pm) 

You should have kept your big nose and your fat gut  from my life. 

(Sat 21.16 pm) 

_You went to London without telling anyone in the middle of the night. You didn't make a list. We have an agreement._

(Sat 21.20 pm) 

I am not a child, Mycroft. Don't get involved. Before you know it, you'll have cameras watching me if I don't stop you now.

(Sat 21.21 pm) 

_In the eyes of the law you are still a child, you are not eighteen yet. I am not letting you waste your life when you have so much potential. What are you going to do with your life?_

(Sat 21.25 pm) 

What has brought on his spout of caring? Are you finally defrosting, Ice Man?

(Sat 21.28 pm) 

_What are you doing with your life? You've dropped out of school, so what are you doing with your life now?_

(Sat 21.30 pm) 

If you are so despite to know, I'm going to be a consulting detective. A position that I have created for myself. 

(Sat 21.32 pm)

  _What use is that going to do for the world? You are going to go to university and if you are still obsessed with crime, you can study criminology. I prefer you doing a useful subject like the sciences._

(Sat 21. 35 pm) 

So you are taking over the ship already? Can't handle not being control,  brother mine?

(Sat 21.40 pm) 

_If you aren't taking responsibility for your own life, then I will be making sensible decisions for you._

(Sat 20.41 pm) 

I don't know what Graham sees in you. I don't even know why he is making an effort with you, no one has tried to do that before. 

(Sat 20.45 pm) 

_He is just wanting someone to talk to. Gregory is just a goldfish, I am going to stop talking to him one day.  It is for the better. I don't do friends._

(Sat 20.46 pm) 

So you are meaning when he gets bored of you and  when day happens you are going to put on those ten pounds you have lost back on?

(Sat 20.47 pm) 

_I have work to do. Tell mother that I will be home for dinner tomorrow evening. I recommend finding universities that you may be interested in going to.  Goodnight._

(Sat 20.48 pm)

Goodnight Fatcroft. 

* * *

 

(Sun 10.10 am) 

I have stayed up all night watching movies. I don't think that I have blinked in hours. 

(Sun 10.15 am)

_I don't have the desire to do something like that. I have experienced that feeling before, admittedly._

(Sun 10.16 am) 

Is this when you were working? Are you working now? 

(Sun 10.18 am) 

_I have Sundays off work. I have some tasks to occupy myself with though._

(Sun 10.20 am) 

I just realised that I've got a shift today. I can't be arsed making twenty ingredient drinks. Hopefully I can snaffle a bacon sandwich.

(Sun 10.21 am) 

So what are you going to be up to then? Listening to classical music? Stamp collecting? I reckon that is what hobbies you would be into.

(Sun 10.23 am) 

_I am not a Philatelist. I do enjoy classical music though and there is a performance I am attending tonight. Mozart._

(Sun 10.25 am) 

I am more of a rock bloke myself. I do like Queen, everyone does.

(Sun 10.30 am) 

 _I rather like Elizabeth myself, she is a fairly successful ruler and is considerably a lot better than previous monarchs of this country._  

(Sun 10.32 am) 

I am not meaning the queen, but Queen the band. Freddie  Mercury? 

(Sun 10.33 am) 

_I don't think that I have listened to them. I might have listened to them but I must have deleted it._

(Sun 10.36 am) 

Delete?

(Sun 10.40 am)

  _To make it simple, I can remove excess information in my memory to make space for more important information._

(Sun 10.45 am) 

Oh, I do that sometimes. It is why I leave essays to the last moment. I know last week's football scores though. 

(Sun 10.46 am) 

You seriously need to listen to Queen. It will change your life. 

(Sun 10.50 am) 

_I doubt that._

(Sun 10.51 am) 

It will change you. Before you know it, you'll be singing 'We Are The Champions' in the shower. 

(Sun 10.53 am) 

Brilliant, Kyle has decided to make breakfast! This might be the only reason why I might let him stay, he is a great cook. He's been banging on about staying with me for ages. 

(Sun 10.55 am) 

_My brother would rather cut off his arm than stay with me. It was bad enough when I came home from  university or when I'm home for dinner._

(Sun 10.56 am) 

I take it that you don't get on that well. 

(Sun 11.00 am) 

_I would prefer to say that we have a strained relationship._

(Sun 11.04 am)

Me and Kyle used to be like that, but things changed when I got my own flat and I'm not stick with him all day. He's an alright bloke, I guess I'm more fun to be around with than dad.

(Sun 11.07 am)  
Think I am meeting up with John after my shift. Are you going to your concert with anyone? Friends?

(Sun 11.11 am) 

_I am just going alone. I had intended to go with my brother, however he is occupied. We are talking about universities tonight before I go._

(Sun 11.15 am) 

That is exciting then. Try not to have too much fun. I need to head off to work, have a good day, Try and listen to Queen. 

* * *

(Sun 3.23 pm) 

How is it going? Listened to Queen yet? 

(Sun 3.30 pm) 

_They are appealing  and I can see why they have a large fan base. The main singer's vocals are impressive.  I would give them a six._

(Sun 3.34 pm) 

Out of five? They deserve more than a six out of ten. That is the most scientific way I have heard someone talk about Queen. 

(Sun 3.35 pm) 

Thought that I would let you know that I have managed to get two bacon sandwiches for lunch. Today has been a success.

(Sun 3.40 pm)

_It is strange how you measure victory in bacon sandwiches. Most people would consider victory to be in riches in money or in land._

(Sun 3.44 pm) 

I am not like most people though.  I'm Greg, the bloke who texts strangers and converts blokes to liking Queen. I've made you like me.

(Sun 3.45 pm) 

_I tolerate you._

(Sun 3.45 pm) 

Thought that you would have liked me by now, we have been talking for everyday for about a week. I like you. 

(Sun 3.50 pm) 

_I don't know why you do. People don't like me._

(Sun 3.53 pm) 

I don't know why they don't. You seem like a nice bloke once you get past that exterior of being a dick. I like talking to you. 

(Sun 4.00 pm) 

_It can be pleasant talking to you on occasion._

(Sun 4.01 pm)

That is basically you saying that you like me :)

(Sun 4.03 pm) 

_You need to stop with the happy faces. I'm assuming that you have a job to go to._

(Sun 4.05 pm)

 Unfortunately so. I'll try and talk later.

* * *

 

(Sun 9.30 pm)

You saw the evils that bloke gave me when you pushed me into him, didn't you?

(Sun 9.32 pm)

**_I told you that I had tripped, you happened to be the closest thing that I grabbed onto to stop me faceplanting the ground._ **

(Sun 9.35 pm) 

God that bloke so pissed, especially when I got coffee on his suit. I was sure that he was going to hit me with his umbrella. I have no idea why someone would have an umbrella in this weather.

(Sun 9.38 pm)  
**_I don't know why either, it's been a great day for weather. He looked like a posh bloke._**

(Sun 9.40 pm) 

He did. Posh blokes are strange. 

(Sun 9.41 pm)  
It was great grabbing drinks with you. We need to do it again. U planning to stay on the team?

(Sun 9.44 pm)

  ** _Of course. It was brilliant. Anderson is a bit strange though._**

(Sun 9.45 pm)  
He is. You get used to him though. He's brilliant despite the stupidity. 

(Sun 9.47 pm)

 I've got  a lecture in the morning and I haven't even started looking at the work for it. 

(Sun 9.50 pm) 

**_That's not too good. You know that you need to actually do work for uni?_ **

_(_ Sun 9.53 pm) 

I know, just feel like I'm wasting my time and money. 

(Sun 9.54 pm) 

**_Everyone feels like that with uni, it's going to be worth it._ **

_(Sun 10.00 pm)_

I know but I could be doing something that pays the bills. Criminology, what is the use of it?

_(Sun 10.02 pm)  
**Become one of those guys who are in CSI?**_

(Sun 10.04 pm) 

Yeah that's it. Wish me luck with that and the fact I'm attempting to study now. 

(Sun 10.05 pm) 

**_Hope your head doesn't explode from boredom._ **

* * *

(Sun 10.24 pm)

So how was the concert? 

(Sun 10.25 pm) 

_I didn't end up going. I got my clothes ruined, I got coffee spilt on me by some idiot._

(Sun 10.26 pm) 

Hate it when that happens. Cups should be spill proof. If you become prime minister that should be your first bill.

(Sun 10.30 pm) 

_This is not how politics is run. Is criminology a worthwhile subject?  I want a student's perspective._

(Sun 10.34 pm) 

Is this for your brother?  Is he interested in the subject?

  
(Sun 10.35 pm)

_He has more of an interest in serial killers and murder._

_(_ Sun 10.40 pm)

 He must be the life of the party. Criminology is probably the most useless subject ever, I hate it. I'm counting the days  until I can join  the police. 

(Sun 10.45 pm) 

_I am positive that you can make your own decisions. can't you just join? You are eighteen?_

(Sun 10.48 pm)   
I am nineteen, I'm almost twenty. There is just lots of stuff to consider and my mum's not too pleased about me doing a job that could get me killed. She's hoping I change my mind. 

(Sun 10.49 pm)  
 How old are you? I've tried to google you, just so I can find out more about you, know what you look like. You don't have Facebook.

 _(_ Sun 10.50 pm)

_Twenty-one._

(Sun 10.52 pm) 

_I am fully aware of the fact that I don't have Facebook. Why would I want people knowing what I'm doing?_

(Sun 10.53 pm) 

You are more of a fan of unsocial media then? That is a joke by the way. 

(Sun 10.54 pm) 

Have you tried finding me? 

(Sun 10.55 pm) 

_Why would I want to do that? You are the person on my phone I speak to._

(Sun 10.56 pm) 

I'm not to interesting to look at. I found a grey hair the other day. Can't believe I'm going grey before I'm twenty.

(Sun 11.00 pm) 

Right, I am going to attempt to get some work done before uni. Good night :) 

(Sun 11.03 pm)

 _Goodnight._  
 

* * *

 

(Sun 11.05 pm)

_I know that this might not be a professional matter but I have a personal problem at the moment. You are the closest thing to a friend  I have, Anthea._

(Sun 11.06 pm) 

_What can I do for you, Mr. Holmes?_

(Sun 11.07 pm) 

_This is so uncharacteristic of me and it is alarming me._

_(_ Sun 11.08 pm)

_I think that I like Gregory. How do I stop?_

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't know me, don't you have to know someone in order to be friends?"
> 
>  
> 
> "You always get so defensive when I drop the 'F,' bomb. "

Greg :  _Mycroft :_   _Anthea_

* * *

  _Monday 30th August._

 

(Mon 9.03 am) 

_ There is two paracetamol and a cup of tea on your desk.  _

(Mon 9.05 am) 

_Thank you. So have you found a way to solve my problem?_

(Mon 9.06 am) 

_I don't really know how to go about it. Mr. Holmes, you are not one for sentimental behavior and normally it is encouraged for someone like you to make friends._

(Mon 9.08 am)   
_Friends are not practical and now Gregory is annoying me. At around 1 pm,  I start wondering about his lunch because that is the time he texts me. This is not normal behavior._

(Mon 9.10 am)

_I am assuming that you are dealing with several issues at the moment then._

(Mon 9.12 am)   
_There is an idiot who keeps texting me and I am somehow enjoying his thoughts and comments about this world of madness I am being forced into. Plus there is another idiot who is causing me stress._

(Mon 9.14 am) 

_So it's your brother who is bothering you? You only take painkillers after spending the night at home with him, and you've argued with him during the course of the evening._

(Mon 9.14 am)   
_You have headaches after arguing with him, and that is why you need the painkillers._

 (Mon 9.17 am)  
_I really do regret teaching you the methods of deduction. It has made you more annoying._

(Mon 9.18 am)   
_I have learned from the best,  Mr. Holmes._

(Mon 9.20 am) 

_You can stop with this Mr. Holmes thing, we don't have to act professional during texts, and besides, you don't work for me. Mycroft is enough._

(Mon 9.21 am)   
_Alright then. So is everything alright with your brother? It must be nice talking to Greg_

(Mon 9.23 am) 

_Sherlock is causing concern and I will give you more details when we are in  the car at the end of the day. Gregory is just this goldfish  who texts me when he is bored, and for some stupid reason I have taken interest in him and he's taken interest in me._

(Mon 9.25 am)   
_I don't know why he is even still bothering making an effort with me. No one has really done that before._

(Mon 9.30 am) 

_You aren't that bad, Mycroft. Once you get past that coldness, you are like a teddy bear._

(Mon 9.32 am)   
_Did you seriously call me a 'Teddy Bear?' Perhaps this madness is spreading onto you._

(Mon 9,34 am)   
_You do have a heart under the three piece suit though. We should be working._

(Mon 9.38 am)   
_I have completed all my tasks and I've started to do the work of the man who hires us, as he can't even use a stapler properly. I'm just here as a formality._

(Mon 9.40 am) 

_Good news, I have managed to win another game of solitaire._

(Mon 9.41 am) 

_You need to have another hobby that isn't just  playing solitaire on your phone. I wonder how long you spend on your phone._

(Mon 9.45 am) 

_You can't talk. You speak to a stranger on your phone all day._

(Mon 9.50 am) 

_Touche._

(Mon 9.51 am) 

_ Maybe with Greg make an effort with him. It seems fair as he makes the effort for you. Just be your charming self.  _

(Mon 9.53 am) 

_That is the thing that is going to make him stop talking to me. I'm going for a break and ruining the diet, care to join me?_

(Mon 9.55 am) 

_ You don't even have to ask.  _

* * *

(Mon 1.06 pm)

_Hello._

(Mon 1.10 pm) 

You are actually texting me first, I don't know if I am in shock.

(Mon 1.11 pm)   
So what has made you want to text me  on this fine day? 

(Mon 1.12 pm) 

_No reason. I thought that I would be nice._

(Mon 1.15 pm) 

Well this is a nice surprise. I just was about to text you. I don't know if I'm getting a sandwich for lunch, I'm getting one of those amazing doughnuts for lunch.

 (Mon 1.20 pm)  
 How has your day been? 

(Mon 1.22 pm) 

_So far it has been tedious. Typical Monday. What about yours?_

(Mon 1.24 pm) 

So far pretty good. Managed to recover from finding that grey hair last night. Can't believe I'm going grey though. 

(Mon 1.25 pm) 

Sent my friend on a doughnut run, and apparently, there is no amazing doughnuts left. My day is ruined.

(Mon 1.30 pm) 

_There is a good establishment with a rather good chocolate cake in London. You might enjoy it._

_(_ Mon 1.34 pm) 

Yeah, what is it called? 

(Mon 1.35 pm)   
_The Diogenes._

(Mon 1.40 pm) 

I should check it out. 

(Mon 1.44 pm) 

_You should go today. It is quieter on this day. Just say that you know me to the hostess._

(Mon 1.45 pm)   
Alright, I'm done with uni anyway. I'll just head off now. 

(Mon 1.45 pm) 

Are you going to be there? 

(Mon 1.53 pm)

_Unfortunately not, I have to attend a meeting. But you will have a pleasant experience regardless of the lack of company._

(Mon 1.55 pm) 

Yeah I guess so. I'll head off now, speak to you later. 

* * *

(Mon 2.00 pm)  
  _I am sorry to bother you when you are working, but can you do me a favour?_

(Mon 2.01 pm) 

_ Your texts are the joy of my second job, Mycroft. What can I do for you?  _

(Mon 2.03 pm)  
  _Anthea there is no need to be sarcastic. Gregory is going to be going into The Diogenes, ask him for his name and I'll cover the bill for him._

(Mon 2.05 pm) 

_You are rather generous to someone who you claim is just a goldfish._

(Mon 2.10 pm) 

_I am just introducing him to fine dining. He is a student so he isn't going to have the opportunity to have real food._

(Mon 2.11 pm) 

_Whatever you say. How will I know who he is? You don't even know what he looks like._

(Mon 2.14 pm) 

_The Diogenes isn't exactly a place for students, most of the people who dine wear suits. Look for someone who is wearing jeans or looks scruffy._

(Mon 2.15 pm)   
_Alright, Teddy Bear._

 _(_ Mon 2.20 pm)   
_Call me when you are on break. I'm attempting to look busy anyway._

* * *

 

(Mon 2.45 pm)   
I've just looked at the menu and there is no way that I can afford this. 

(Mon 2.48 pm)   
_Don't concern yourself with the cost._

 _(_ Mon 2.50 pm)   
So a stranger is buying me lunch? I should let you know that I have a girlfriend.

(Mon 2.51 pm) 

_Just go and eat the cake. You won't be disappointed_

* * *

_(_ Mon 4.30 pm) 

- _incoming call-_

_"So, how was it?"_

" _Hello to you, Mycroft. I'm fine by the way."_

_"I do apologise,  but how was it?"_

_"He was just like any other customer. He looked surprised at the prices of the_ _menu."_

_"I am curious, what was he like? Gregory."  
_

_ "He looked nice, He left a good tip. Interesting?" _

_"There has to be more than that. What do you mean by interesting?"_

_ "He was like any other student. You were right, he looked scruffy. He was wearing jeans and he has an earring- he's going to regret that. He is just so unlike you, it's strange that you would be talking to someone like that. He's someone who you wouldn't have normally spoken to."  
_

_"Sounds like he would be friends with Sherlock. If Sherlock bothered with them."_

_ "He just walked in and he's got this air around him. You would dislike him so much at first. He's so cocky and he tried flirting with me, but he is amusing."  
_

_"Thought that he would be like that. He comes off rather confident in his texts.  What does he look like?"_

_ "He's tall, not as tall as you. Dark hair and dark eyes. Wearing dark jeans, white shirt and a leather jacket. Just average looking really." _

" _Thank you for doing this. I will pay you back tomorrow."_

_" It's good that you have an interest in someone. I have to go-"_

-Call disconnect- 

* * *

(Mon 6.55 pm) 

That was the best cake that I have ever had. 

(Mon 6.56 pm) 

It was also the most expensive bill I have ever received. Thanks for covering it. 

(Mon 7.04 pm) 

_I'm glad to hear that Gregory._

(Mon 7.06 pm) 

So I guess that you do that for all the people that you tolerate then. Am I one of the lucky ones then? 

( Mon 7.10 pm)   
_No. I was inspired to perform an act of kindness. I would ask my brother if he wanted to go for lunch but he would refuse it._

 _(_ Mon 7.11 pm) 

I feel like I need to buy you a drink or something in return. It was an expensive meal. I'd do that for a friend. 

(Mon 7.22 pm) 

_You don't know me, don't you have to know someone in order to be friends?_

(Mon 7.25 pm)

You always get so defensive when I drop the 'F,' bomb. 

(Mon 7.27 pm) 

I feel like I know you. I can tell by your choice in restaurants and the other interests and even by the way that you text, that you are posh.

(Mon 7.30 pm) 

_I am not posh. I just appreciate the fine things in life._

(Mon 7.32 pm)

You make me laugh. 

(Mon 7.35 pm) 

_I wasn't aware of the fact that I was humorous. Most people think I'm dull. My brother has some colourful opinions about me._

(Mon 7.38 pm) 

Most brothers are like that with their siblings. I am sure that your brother and those people are wrong. I like talking to you :) 

(Mon 7.40 pm) 

I know that you don't like the happy faces but I like them. 

(Mon 7.45 pm) 

I have to head off to date night,

(Mon 7.46 pm)

Thanks for the meal :)

 

* * *

 

(Mon 9.32 pm) 

Have you ever read Harry Potter? 

(Mon 9.38 pm) 

_I am not wanting to be rude but don't you have a date? Social protocol says that it is rude to be on your phone while on a date._

(Mon 9.39 pm) 

I am also watching the football highlights from the weekend. The girlfriend has gone to sort her makeup. 

(Mon 9.42 pm) 

So have you read Harry Potter? Or even watched the films. 

(Mon 9.45 pm) 

_I have endured the films when I had family around. The books were predictable. The death of Snape was predictable."_

 

(Mon 9.46 pm) 

I haven't got that far yet. I'm only on the fourth book. Care to spoil the rest of the books? 

(Mon 9.50 pm) 

_I would but I have some matters that I have to attend to._

(Mon 9.52 pm) 

So your brother? 

(Mon 9.55 pm) 

_He is a cause for concern. He's showed up at my flat for no reason with a suitcase. He's apparently going to live with me now ._

(Mon 9.56 pm) 

_He must be out of options if he is going to me out all people. I shall be performing interrogation after a cup of tea._

(Mon 9.58 pm) 

Good luck with that. The girlfriend is making her way back to the table. 

(Mon 10.00 pm)

I keep thinking about that cake. I am sure that I'm in love. 

(Mon 10.01 pm) 

_Don't you have a girlfriend to talk to?_

(Mon 10.02 pm) 

I do, but you are better company. 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like talking to you, you just make my life easier to cope with even if it is just for five minutes of distraction. I know that you don't like me saying it but you are like a friend even though we haven't met and we are probably not going to."
> 
> "I would rather fight the horse sized duck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and all of the feedback, it has been great. I want to give a big thank you for Pheeby and the others who have noticed my little mistakes, it has been appreciated!

Greg:  _Mycroft :_ Sherlock :  **Anderson**

* * *

  _Wednesday 8th September_

 

(Wed 1.30 pm) 

Would you rather fight one horse sized duck or 100 duck sized horses? 

(Wed 1.32 pm) 

I've given some though to this. I was asked this in uni by Anderson. I would fight the horses as I don't like birds. 

(Wed 1.35 pm) 

Hello Gary. 

(Wed 1.36 pm) 

This Anderson sounds like an idiot. 

(Wed 1.38 pm) 

You aren't Mycroft. 

(Wed 1.38 pm) 

It's Greg by the way. 

(Wed 1.40 pm)

Why are you speaking to my brother? Why has he been contacting you? 

(Wed 1.43 pm) 

I don't know why you care who your brother speaks to. 

(Wed 1.45 pm) 

Mycroft is a rather boring person, you might have discovered this by now. This is the most interesting thing that has happened to him in a very long time. 

(Wed. 1.47 pm)  
 This is Sherlock isn't it? 

(Wed 1.50 pm) 

Who else would it be? Mycroft doesn't have any friends to steal his phone from him. 

(Wed 1.52 pm) 

Why is my brother speaking to you? Why are you speaking to him? He bought you lunch the other day. 

(Wed 1.56 pm) 

What of it? Mycroft is a nice enough bloke after a while. 

(Wed 1.58 pm) 

I have never spoken to anyone who has called Mycroft 'nice.' I'm rolling my eyes right now.

(Wed 2.00 pm)

Graham,  you shouldn't be talking to him. Mycroft doesn't make friends and he is like me. He's a high functioning sociopath. Probably even more of one that I am. 

(Wed 2.04 pm) 

That is utter bollocks. I'm not taking advice from a stranger. Mycroft is a nice enough bloke and he's still speaking to me because he wants to. He had the opportunity to delete my number and move on but he hasn't.  

(Wed 2.06 pm) 

I don't understand what makes you want to talk to Mycroft let alone confide to him about your cheating girlfriend and your brother. 

(Wed 2.10 pm) 

Just to let you know as I don't know why everyone is saying it but my girlfriend isn't cheating on me! 

(Wed 2.12 pm) 

You've been looking through the old texts. 

(Wed 2.14 pm) 

I was expecting more interesting conversations, I am rather disappointed at the turn out. I rather liked Mycroft's deductions about you being uncomfortable with your sexuality admittedly. 

(Wed 2.16 pm) 

That is complete rubbish. I have a girlfriend. 

(Wed 2.16 pm) 

So? 

(Wed 2.17 pm) 

You need to be careful, Fatcroft might try and stick his big nose into your business. He isn't to be trusted. 

(Wed 2.21 pm) 

Jesus, you are such a prick. 

(Wed 2.22 pm) 

Mycroft is going to know that you were on his phone.

(Wed 2.23 pm) 

I'm not a child. I'm going to delete these messages. It's his own fault for having an easily guessable password on his phone and he left his phone around while he stuffs his fat face with cakes. 

(Wed 2.27 pm) 

Why are you so horrible to him? If you were my own brother I would've punched you in the head by now. 

(Wed 2.32 pm) 

He sticks his  large nose into my business and he is the most irritating person in the world, and he can do this while stuffing his face. No wonder his diets don't work. 

(Wed 2.34 pm)

Why are you staying with him then? 

(Wed 2.36 pm) 

It is none of your business. Don't stick your nose in things where it doesn't belong. 

(Wed 2.38 pm)  


 Whatever. I'm still going to talk to him. You aren't going to stop me. 

(Wed 2.39 pm) 

Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers? Or let strangers buy you lunch? 

(Wed 2.40 pm) 

Mycroft isn't a stranger. I've been speaking to him for a while and I know him. 

(Wed 2.42 pm) 

How can you know someone that you haven't met? 

(Wed 2.43 pm) 

I think that I know him if you want to be more accurate... I think that I've might have met him.

(Wed 2.45 pm) 

Now I am getting interested. 

(Wed 2.47 pm) 

I might have spilt coffee on him a few days ago. I was walking in the streets with my mate and he shoved me into this bloke who was around my age, kind of reddish hair, wearing a suit  and he had an umbrella on him. He glared at me after It happened and even when I tried to apologise. Mycroft complained about someone spilling coffee on him the same day I had walked into someone and spilt coffee on them. 

(Wed 2.50 pm) 

That was Mycroft. He is going to be thrilled to know that his new friend spilt coffee on him. It might be the reason why he stops talking to you, you ruined his new tie and he complained about it all night.

(Wed 2.54 pm) 

You are not telling him that. He doesn't need to know. 

(Wed 2.56 pm)

Mycroft is coming back now, I need to go, this conversation never happened.

* * *

(Wed 4.03 pm) 

**Where did you go after the morning lecture in uni? I tried looking for you and I couldn't find you.**

(Wed 4.06 pm) 

Yeah, I decided to get lunch off campus. Didn't fancy an egg sandwich for lunch and there were no doughnuts that I liked. A friend recommended a place for me to try. 

(Wed 4.10 pm)

  **What friend was this? Did you go with Kate?**

(Wed 4.13 pm) 

I wasn't aware of the fact that I needed your permission to go and get lunch off campus without you.

(Wed 4.14 pm)

Just went on my own. It was the place called  The Diogenes. This mate of mine recommended it.

(Wed 4.16 pm) 

**Was this Microsoft who told you about it? The bloke you keep texting?**

(Wed 4.18 pm) 

How do you know about Mycroft? 

(Wed 4.21 pm) 

**Don't be mad but I had a peak on your phone while you were getting us drinks at Victor's party. You just kept texting all the time even when Kate was there.**

(Wed 4.23 pm) 

**Who is Mycroft anyway? Is he someone from uni?**

(Wed 4.26 pm)

Yeah...that is it. 

(Wed 4.30 pm) 

**Wait...he's that stranger you've been texting?? Kate told me that you were texting this bloke are you cheating on her with him? Did you go to dinner with him?**

(Wed 4.31 pm) 

I'm not cheating on anyone. Reminder to  get a password on my phone. 

(Wed 4.32 pm) 

 I didn't get dinner with him, I went to a restaurant on his recommendation. Why am I even talking to you about this?

 (Wed 4.35 pm) 

I am not talking about this anymore. I'm sorry Andersarus but this conversation needs to be made extinct. 

(Wed 4.38 pm) 

**You don't need to get all huffy because I looked at your phone. You took a picture of me dressed up as a dinosaur and sent it to my mum, we are even now.**

(Wed 4.40 pm) 

I'm just being a prick. Just a bit stressed with uni, I did awful on that essay. Kyle isn't helping things. He keeps going on about leaving home and moving in with me. He keeps fighting with dad and I get involved in this circle of madness. 

(Wed 4.42 pm) 

**It's alright. Are you sure you are  okay? Are you going to let him live with you?**

(Wed 4.44 pm) 

Don't know. He's not happy with things and I moved out as soon as I could but someone needs to keep an eye out on mum and he's got school and I'm not letting him bugger up his exams. 

(Wed 4.47 pm) 

**It will work its self out in the end. Do you think that Molly would want to go for a date?**

(Wed 4.50 pm) 

Don't think so. She's been asked out by Jim from IT and they are watching Glee together. 

(Wed 4.51 pm) 

**That's fine. I will just focus on my crime scenes. I'm thinking about getting a pet lizard, I want to call it Anderlizard.**

(Wed 4.53 pm) 

You go and do you. I'm needing to work on uni stuff. 

(Wed 4.54 pm) 

**Alright. If you know any good lizard breeds make sure to tell me.**

* * *

(Thurs 2.00 am) 

I'm sorry for texting at probably a bad time. I couldn't sleep. 

(Thurs 2.13 am ) 

_I was working anyway. Think that I might stop for the night anyway. This is a welcome distraction. I do apologise for not replying to your previous text._

(Thurs 2.15 am) 

Great, now I don't feel so bad at texting you at a stupid o'clock in the morning. Working on anything interesting?

(Thurs 2.18 am ) 

_Not particularly. I am finding a suitable university for my brother. He is refusing to choose one for himself._

(Thurs 2.24 am) 

Speaking of your brother. I know that I'm probably not meant to tell you this, but he texted me earlier. 

(Thurs 2.25 am) 

He called you a high functioning sociopath. I don't know what that means though.  Are you one of those??

(Thurs 2.32 am) 

_The term doesn't exist. My brother created it for himself. Why was he talking to you?_

(Thurs 2.36 am) 

He just wanted to know why we were talking. He told me that I shouldn't be talking to you and that you shouldn't be trusted. 

(Thurs 2.40 am) 

_He is just talking nonsense. Sherlock isn't in the best of moods right now. He's moved out and now he's living with me. I believe he had an argument with our parents. He doesn't have the best relationship with them._

(Thurs 2.44 am) 

I know but he's right in a way. I don't know you and for some reason I let you buy me dinner. Normal people don't do that, normal people don't talk to strangers. It's strange, I've never met you but I feel like I've known you for years. I might be crazy.

(Thurs 2.48 am) 

_I am not going to get involved with your life the way that I do with Sherlock. I am expecting nothing in return for buying you lunch. I wanted to perform an act of kindness._

(Thurs 2.53 am) 

_If you are getting uncomfortable we can cut off all contact, I understand._

(Thurs 2.56 am) 

No. I don't want that. I  like talking to you, you just make my life easier to cope with even if it is just for five minutes of distraction, as life has been pretty crap recently, I know that we've only been talking for a short time as well. I know that you don't like me saying it but you are like a friend, even though we haven't met and we are probably not going to. I'm just over thinking things.

(Thurs 3.05 am) 

_I would rather fight the horse-sized duck._

(Thurs 3.07 am) 

:)

(Thurs 3.08 am) 

That has cheered me up. Thank you. 

(Thurs 3.10 am) 

_I'm glad that I could have helped you, Gregory._

(Thurs 3.14 am) 

I should probably go to bed now. My head is clearer now. 

(Thurs 3.15 am) 

_Goodnight Gregory._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is still concerning that I am getting attached to him and I've never met him. I've never been like this before."
> 
> "I believe that it isn't the worst thing in the world. You could be doing something such as joining the circus or leaving your job to do stand up comedy. "

Greg :  _Mycroft_ :  _Anthea_

* * *

 

_Friday 10th September_

 (Fri 10.54 am) 

_Do you think that I can throw a bit of paper into the waste basket on the other side of the room with my eyes shut?_

(Fri 10.55 am) 

_Bored again at work my dear Anthea?_

(Fri 10.56 am) 

_I believe that you can do it. If you throw it at thirty six degree angle it should go into the bin._

(Fri 10.58 am) 

_ Bored doesn't even cover it. I don't even know why we are even here today. What are you up to?  _

(Fri 11.02 am)   
_I was assisting our employer with his taxes and now I am attempting to fill in my brother's UCAS form as he won't do it._

(Fri 11.03 am) 

_Why are these so bloody difficult? How can they expect idiots to fill these in?  The personal statement is horrible._

(Fri 11.05 am) 

_Isn't your brother meant to do that himself?  Isn't it a bit late to do UCAS?_

(Fri 11.06 am) 

_Sherlock is refusing to do it. I managed to sent in a few enquiries off to several universities and said that he couldn't apply due to medical reasons and they let him apply now due to that, plus I have a few contacts. It's not a complete lie. I can get him advanced to the second year, he is intelligent enough._

(Fri 11.08 am) 

_Did you just see that throw? That was impressive if I must say so myself._

(Fri 11.10 am)   
_So where are you applying for then?_

(Fri 11.12 am) 

_He is refusing to go to Cambridge because that is where I attended school. plus he doesn't like boats. He's wanting to attend school somewhere in London. I've applied for several schools he might like._

(Fri 11.13 am) 

_I am hoping that he decides to stay in halls or he goes back home,  as living with him is terrible. He is only allowed to stay with me so I can keep an eye on him, and I can easily get him if he decides to go off in the middle of the night again. He tried leaving twice last night._

(Fri 11.15 am) 

_You should hire a babysitter for him._

(Fri 11.16 am) 

_It is getting more and more tempting. He's been going into my phone and reading my texts messages. Apparently he was texting Gregory._

(Fri 11.18 am) 

_What an impressive throw, your talents are completely wasted here. This is probably the first time that I've seen you focused on something that isn't your phone or solitaire._

(Fri 11.21 am) 

_What was he saying to Gregory?_

(Fri 11.23 am) 

_Apparently I am a high functioning sociopath. If I'm being honest, I was just expecting a comment about my weight. He's getting creative._

(Fri 11.25 am) 

_It's fine, things are fine between us. It is still concerning that I am getting attached to him and I've never met him. I've never been like this before._

(Fri 11.30 am) 

_I believe that it isn't the worst thing in the world. You could be doing something such as joining the circus or leaving your job to do stand-up comedy._

(Fri 11.31 am)   
_I couldn't possibly do that at the moment, election season is about to start to kick off soon. We might have actual work to do soon.  Soon enough you won't be sitting here at half past eleven practising throwing paper into a bin._

(Fri 11.32 am)

_ I can't wait for that day to come or the day that I leave this job. _

(Fri 11.34 am) 

_Either you can do that or you can accompany me for an early lunch before you go to The Diogenes._

(Fri 11.36 am) 

_Lunch sounds pleasant._

(Fri 11.37 am) 

_I thought that you would say that. I need to tell you about what Sherlock got up to last night._

* * *

 

(Fri 13.00 pm)

Hi, I was kind of wanting to apologise for being kind of crazy the other day. I was looking at the messages and I realised how crazy I was being, and I'm surprised that you would fight the duck. 

(Fri 1.10 pm)   
_Hello Gregory. You don't need to apologise._

(Fri 1.11 pm) 

_I would fight the duck. There is less casualties if I just kill one large duck. I prefer horses to ducks._

(Fri 1.13 pm) 

I never thought that you would actually answer that question. I was expecting you to call me an idiot or something. 

(Fri 1.16 pm) 

_I believe that I surprised myself  answering that question. I am positive that I am going crazy._

(Fri 1.18 pm) 

I can't blame you. You are living with your brother. Is he that bad to live with? I mean, he keeps stealing your phone and he reads your texts. 

(Fri 1.21 pm) 

_I would say that it terrible but that isn't an accurate description. He has put toes in the butter._

(Fri 1.22 pm) 

Toes? As like human?

(Fri 1.22 pm) 

Where would he get toes?

(Fri 1.24 pm) 

_There is pathology student he is contact with. She is smitten with him and will do anything he asks. She gave him sheep eyeballs the other day._

(Fri 1.30 pm) 

I don't want to sound like an idiot but why would he need sheep eyeballs? 

(Fri 1.32 pm) 

_Why would I know? It might be for one of his 'experiments,' he likes to do these for science. He does many things in the name of science._

(Fri 1. 35 pm) 

I am positive that your brother might be one lab explosion away from being an evil scientist. 

(Fri 1.36 pm) 

Most people give someone they like,  a drink or their phone number, but sheep eyeballs, that is new. 

(Fri 1.40 pm) 

_That is my brother for you._

(Fri 1.42 pm) 

I'm just happy he makes my brother look normal. 

(Fri 1. 45 pm) 

I keep thinking about that chocolate cake. I am sure that I am more in love with than I am with my girlfriend.

(Fri 1.47 pm) 

_I am glad that you had a enjoyable  experience. If you go again, I recommend that you get the macrons._

(Fri 1.53 pm) 

If I ever do go again. I can't afford a place like that, plus I got looked at funny because I wore jeans.

(Fri 1.58 pm)   
And because of the piercing. I know that you are judging me for that.  I got it because of a dare. It was that or an embarrassing tattoo. 

(Fri 2.05 pm) 

I am afraid that I must go. The girlfriend is getting annoyed at my texting. She just keeps going on about horses and I don't care. I would rather study than listen to her. 

(Fri 2.07 pm) 

_I wish you luck._

* * *

 

(Fri 8.46 pm) 

Give me motivation to study. 

(Fri 9.03 pm) 

_I am sorry Gregory now isn't a good time to speak. I have an issue I need to deal with._

(Fri 9.05 pm) 

Is everything alright ? 

(Fri 9.10 pm) 

_My brother has gone missing and I can't find him. We were talking about his future and he left._

(Fri 9.12 pm)   
He has to be in London right? I'll go out and have a look for him.

(Fri 9.15 pm) 

_You don't know what he looks like. Gregory you don't need to get involved. I'll contact the police if I can't find him in the next few hours._

(Fri 9.19 pm) 

I am not going to sit here and do nothing while your brother is in the streets. Sure he is a dick but he is your brother. 

(Fri 9.23 pm) 

_Gregory it is fine. I can manage this on my own._

(Fri 9.25 pm) 

I've been in London my whole life, I know all the places where people like to hide. 

(Fri 9.26 pm)  
_His name is Sherlock Holmes, he's seventeen. There is a picture of him on his social media account._

(Fri 9.27 pm) 

_If you do find him, make sure that he has a list on him._

(Fri 9.30 pm) 

It's going to be fine, Mycroft. I'll keep you updated if anything happens. 

(Fri 9.31 pm) 

_Thank you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look just as how I would imagine. You look so posh."
> 
> "Hopefully that I means that I don't look repulsive. What do you mean by looking posh? Is that bad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the views, comments and kudos.

Greg :  _Mycroft_ : Sherlock :  ** _John._**

* * *

 

_Saturday 11th September._

(Sat 12.30 am)   
_I should be thanking you for finding him._

(Sat 12.31 am) 

It's alright Mycroft, I'm just glad that he is okay. I didn't really do anything. 

(Sat 12,34 am) 

_You need to be thanked, I wouldn't have thought about using his social media. He could have been in a ditch out of his mind._

(Sat 12.36 am) 

If you should be thanking anyone, it should be Molly. She is the only reason I could find his profile online. She is a mutual friend of ours. 

(Sat 12.38 am) 

I am just glad that he is alright. I'm glad that Molly was looking after him, apparently she was trying to get him to watch Glee with her and Jim from IT while he was looking at intestines. 

(Sat 12.40 am) 

_I am just thankful that he was with one of his friends. I believe that I owe you._

(Sat 12.43 am) 

You don't need to get me anything. I was just being a mate. 

(Sat 12.45 am) 

If my brother ever goes missing, you will help me find him. You can use that deduction thing you do. 

(Sat 12.46 am) 

_I will agree to that. I cannot express how thankful I am to you. I hate to imagine that he was alone in the streets and he could have taken something._

(Sat 12.48 am) 

So what is going to happen with Sherlock now? 

(Sat 12.50 am) 

_I don't know. I rather keep an eye on him but I don't know if he would be better suited living with our parents again. I just seem to cause him unhappiness._

(Sat 12.53 am) 

I doubt that you are the one to cause this. My brother is the same age and he's going through a rough spot. All teenagers have them, I'm still living through mine. 

(Sat 1.00 am) 

_I still can't believe that you were willing to go travel across London in the attempt to find my brother. It was highly dangerous of you to do that._

(Sat 1.04 am) 

It was no big deal. I guess I like to run with the wolves. Danger is my middle name. 

(Sat 1.05 am) 

Well it isn't danger, it's Andrew. But you get the point of it. 

(Sat 1.07 am) 

_I still can't believe that you would go this much effort for a stranger._

(Sat 1.10 am)   
Consider it police training. The police are meant to help anyone who is in need. 

(Sat 1.12 am) 

Christ,  I have a six o'clock shift today. Guess who will be drinking the double espressos to stay awake. 

(Sat 1.15 am) 

_Thank you for everything. I am sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you._

(Sat 1.17 am) 

It wasn't the worse thing in the world. It stopped me from having to study and it made sure that I didn't have to go to that stupid party Kate is having. 

(Sat 1.20 am) 

_I should probably go and deal with Sherlock. He's not too happy being here.  I am thankful that he was looking at intestines at Molly Hooper's flat instead of who knows where._

(Sat 1.21 am) 

Go and deal with him. Make sure to give him a slap around the head for me, as he kept calling me 'Gavin,' when I had gone to rescue him from watching Glee. 

(Sat 1.23 am) 

I should be heading off to bed. I am glad that he is okay. At least I have repaid my debt for lunch. 

(Sat 1.28 am)   
_Thank you, I cannot express how thankful I am to you  for helping. It's reassuring that there are good people in this city. I do apologise, I'm keeping you awake._

(Sat 1.30 am)   
_Goodnight Gregory._

(Sat 1.31 am) 

It's all right Mycroft. I don't mind you keeping me awake with more text messages. Night Mycroft.

* * *

 

(Sat 9.40 am)   
I believe that I am dying, I am not going to make it until two. 

(Sat 9.45 am) 

I have had to make all these pumpkin spice lattes. Why do people like drinking them? 

(Sat 9.46 am) 

How is Sherlock? How are you? 

(Sat 9.53 am) 

_Sherlock is Sherlock. He is currently giving me the silent treatment as he wasn't too happy about being found. He made me tea this morning, it had a sheep eyeball in it._

(Sat 9.56 am)   
_I am fine. I am still extremely thankful for what you did._

(Sat 9.57 am) 

It wasn't a problem Mycroft. I feel sorry for him in a way, I would hate to be watching Glee with Molly her boyfriend.

(Sat 10.00 am)

 I can't believe that he did that. I am right about your brother being a lab explosion away from being an evil scientist.  I believe that is against hygiene regulations. 

(Sat 10.02 am) 

_I cannot thank you enough. I know that you are probably finding this tedious._

(Sat 10.03 am) 

_I didn't appreciate my tea being contaminated. It is reasons like this why I don't trust my brother with food._

(Sat 10.05 am) 

I can see why. I thought that it was bad enough when a mate of mine put mustard in the custard doughnut they gave me on April Fools. 

(Sat 10.06 am) 

_Why would your friends do something like that to you?_

(Sat 10. 08 am) 

I don't know, it's just banter. I do stuff like that to them all the time . It's just something that lads do. 

(Sat 10.09 am)   
I once covered my flatmates bedroom in plastic cups  full of water when he was sleeping when I lived in halls last year.

(Sat 10.10 am) 

_Why would you do something like that?  It is a bit immature if I had to be honest._

(Sat 10.11 am) 

He used my shower gel. 

(Sat 10.12 am) 

So how is work going? 

(Sat 10.14 am)   
_Terrible, I have completed my tasks for the day and I have to stay here until five. I regret coming in early._

(Sat 10.15 am) 

I don't know if this is inappropriate or not, but I saw a picture of you on Sherlock's social media. You were in the background, it looked like a family event from the summer. 

(Sat 10.16 am) 

You look just as how I would imagine. You look so posh. Do you wear suits and all that posh stuff a lot? Do you own jeans? 

(Sat 10.25 am) 

_Hopefully that I means that I don't look repulsive. What do you mean by looking posh? Is that bad?  I have been on the diet for a while and it has been working despite what Sherlock says._

(Sat 10.26 am)

You look good, you look so well dressed. Most people around our age wear things like jeans and t-shirts. I don't even own a  tie.

(Sat 10.25 am) 

_I own a pair of jeans. There is nothing wrong with dressing well._

(Sat 10.28 am) 

I know that there is nothing wrong with it. You look good though. 

(Sat 10.28 am) 

I need to head off back to work. The lunch rush is just about to start. I will cry if I have to make more pumpkin spice drinks

* * *

 

(Sat 3.15 pm) 

_**Hi, Greg how's it going?  I didn't see you at the party last night?** _

(Sat 3.16 pm) 

Yeah, I didn't go to it. I thought that I would go and get some work done. I really need to catch up on uni work...plus I was needing to help a mate with something. 

(Sat 3.19 pm) 

**_That's alright. I don't know if I should tell you this as  I haven't known you for that long._ **

(Sat 3.20 pm) 

What is it??? Has something happened??

(Sat 3.25 pm)   
**_I don't know how to say this...Kate has been seeing someone else I think._**

(Sat 3.30 pm)   
_**She was rather friendly towards Victor all night and I saw his phone by mistake and there is a picture of them together on his screensaver.**_

(Sat 3.32 pm) 

I guess Sherlock and Mycroft were right. I'm going to have to talk to her about this. 

(Sat 3.35 pm) 

**_Greg I'm sorry._ **

(Sat 3.36 pm)   
**_Who are Sherlock and Mycroft?_**

(Sat 3.40 pm)   
Mycroft is a mate of mine, Sherlock is just his brother who is a bit of a dick. 

(Sat 3.45 pm)   
**_Are you alright?_**

(Sat 3,46 pm)   
Yeah sure. I felt that I should have known about this. Everyone was telling me that she was cheating. I was probably not the best to her either. I kind of ignored her when she talked about horses and lots of stuff. 

(Sat 3.47 pm) 

I know this sounds bad but I'm kind of relieved. Want to go to the pub?

(Sat 3.50 pm) 

**_That sounds great. I will see you at the Fox in twenty._ **

* * *

(Sat 6.43 pm) 

Your phone has been interesting lately. I am expecting the wedding invitations any day soon. 

(Sat 7.00 pm)   
_I don't know what you are talking about. Change the subject now._

(Sat 7.03 pm)   
He thinks that you look good and that is a lie. And you are extremely thankful for what he did and you bought him lunch. I'm expecting poetry in these messages. 

(Sat 7.05 pm) 

_We are changing the subject. I have managed to pull some strings and you have gotten into two universities, you can start next week._

(Sat 7.06 pm)   
So where are you sending me then? 

(Sat 7.08 pm)   
_Kingston University College London for  criminology or UCL for chemistry. It is your decision. I will fund your books and supplies  as long as you don't decided to run away unexpectedly._

(Sat 7.10 pm) 

_I am being serious and that is an order. If you are not willing to live by my rules, you can live with our parents again._

(Sat 7.20 pm)   
I am not happy with this but I don't want you sending your boyfriend over to rescue me from being with Molly. 

(Sat 7.25 pm) 

_Gregory is someone that I text. There is nothing more that._

(Sat 7.30 pm)   
You bought him lunch and I saw you reading through your texts. What is that that then? 

(Sat 7.35 pm)   
_Nothing. Can we please talk about your future?_

(Sat 7.40 pm)   
If I can smoke I will talk to you even though it will be tedious experience for everyone involved...I might die after hearing your terrible voice for more than five minutes though. 

(Sat 7.41 pm)   
_One cigarette._

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You had a nanny like Mary Poppins? God you are posh with that and your suits! I am so despite to know what you sound like. I bet you sound well posh."
> 
>  
> 
> "I am not posh. I talk properly , is that is what you are meaning by sounding posh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the lack of updates as I have started up university again. I will try and keep updates regular as much as I can.
> 
> Thank you for all of the views, kudos and comments.

Greg:  _Mycroft_ :  _Anthea_ :  **Anderson** :  **Molly**

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday 22nd September_

 

(Wed 8.02 am) 

For some reason your friend Sherlock is staring at me. 

(Wed 8.04 am) 

** Sherlock is at your work? That must be lovely. Why is he staring at you?  **

(Wed 8.06 am) 

I don't know Molly. He came into the coffee shop at opening, told me not to speak to his brother and he's been staring. 

(Wed 8.07 am) 

He didn't even leave a tip. Git. 

(Wed 8.09 am) 

**Sherlock is just being Sherlock :)  He was in a good mood when I last spoke to him. I've managed to get him a set of kidneys from my uncle's shop.**

(Wed 8.10 am) 

**He's about to come and collect them soon. I should be getting dressed soon. I've been trying out something new with my hair. Think Sherlock will notice?**

(Wed 8.11 am) 

Maybe?? I don't know. 

(Wed 8.14 am) 

** I almost forgot Greg...Happy Birthday! XX **

(Wed 8.14 am) 

** I got you a present. Jim helped me choose it, Jim is really good at picking out presents. He's super great at things like that :)  **

(Wed 8.15 am) 

Thanks Molly. You don't need to get me anything. How about I pop around to see you after my shift is done and I can get some lunch before I have my lecture. 

(Wed 8.15 am) 

Sherlock is finally leaving the coffee shop.

(Wed 8.16 am) 

**Crumbs! I have to be quick about getting dressed now! I don't want to look like a mess.**

* * *

 

(Wed 10.00 am)   
_I don't want to sound rude Miss. Hooper, but may you please stop giving my brother animal organs._

(Wed 10.05 am)  
**Hi Mycroft!! Sherlock has been asking for them a lot recently. He was really wanting a set of kidneys and he was asking for them last time he was over. He doesn't seem to like Glee too much or my  new boyfriend, Jim from IT.**

(Wed 10.10 am)  
_Miss. Hooper,  you don't need to give me the whole story. Can  you not just give my brother organs, or just don't let him take them out of your flat or your uncle's shop._

(Wed 10.13 am) 

**Oh no! Has he not been storing them properly? They do start to smell after a while. It won't be long until you get used to it. Sherlock told me that you were living together, that must be nice :)**

(Wed 10.14 am) 

** Jim has told me to say hello to Sherlock for him. He really likes him, its great that they are getting along so well :)  **

(Wed 10.15 am )

_Miss.  Hooper, I am very busy at the moment. Why don't you go and talk to my brother? I just wanted to inform you that I appreciate not having organs in my home._

(Wed 10.18 am) 

**Okay, I will try and tell Sherlock but he won't listen to me. Hope that you are having fun together. Have a great day Mycroft!**

 

* * *

(Wed 1.00 pm) 

How is it crackalacking? 

(Wed 1.10 pm) 

_What are you talking about?  Have you taken something?_

(Wed 1.13 pm) 

I do love your sense of humour. 

(Wed 1.15 pm)   
How is it going? A strange thing happened today...

(Wed 1.18 pm)  

_I do apologise but I'm about to go into a meeting._

(Wed 1.20 pm) 

Oh. alright. I need to go and get some uni work done anyway. Don't want you distracting me or anything. 

(Wed 1.22 pm) 

I'll go and speak to you later. 

* * *

 

(Wed 1.30 pm) 

_I have to stop talking to him. He is getting into my head too much._

(Wed 1.33 pm) 

_He knows what I look like. He told me that I 'looked good,' I don't know what that means._

(Wed 1.43 pm) 

_ How did he find out what you look like?  _

(Wed 1.45 pm) 

_Well do you do dress well. Have you lost weight?_

(Wed 1.51 pm) 

_Ten pounds. Don't believe anything that comes out of my brother's mouth. He  keeps trying to sabotage my diet._

(Wed 1.51 pm) 

_I have to stop talking to him. I should have stopped long ago._

(Wed 1.52 pm) 

_This attachment is not good for anyone. I don't know if he wants to be my friend or not._

(Wed 1.55 pm) 

_He barely knows me and yet he went out of his way to find my brother for me. People aren't this nice to another normally. People aren't this nice to me full stop._

(Wed 2.00 pm) 

_I am going to assume that you are a little bit stressed right now. You are kind of ranting._

(Wed 2.01 pm) 

_Greg seems like nice guy from when he came into my work. He sounds like he wants to be your friend from the messages that you have shown me. You could have worse people to be your friend._

(Wed 2.03 pm) 

_Why does he want to be my friend? I should have stopped talking to him. Sherlock knows about him. Sherlock has met him._

(Wed 2.05 pm) 

_Well you are making yourself friend material for him. You bought him lunch, you text him on a regular basis, asking him about his day. J can continue if you wish?_

(Wed 2.10 pm)   
_I have just made a mistake with this. I was fine that he was just a person on my phone that I was speaking to but he knows my brother and he actually knows that I exist._

(Wed 2.11 pm) 

_Even though London has a population of over eight million, there is the chance that he can find me now. He knows what I look like._

(Wed 2.15 pm) 

_ So what are you going to do? You always know what to do . _

(Wed 2.18 pm) 

_I don't know. I should cut off contact with him._

(Wed 2.20 pm) 

_ It is your decision. Maybe you should give it one more day with him. One day to make  a decision. Greg wants to make an effort with you and he is being nice.  _

(Wed 2.21 pm) 

_I don't know what I would do without you at times Anthea. I am not one for being sentimental but I won't deny it._

(Wed 2.23 pm) 

_ You can  repay me by giving me a better job when you become prime minister.  _

(Wed 2.25 pm) 

_I am not going to be the prime minister. I aim to have a minor position in the British government._

* * *

 

(Wed 2.30 pm)   
I told you to stay away from Mycroft,  Gary. This is only going to end up in trouble for the two of you. 

(Wed 2.32 pm) 

I will do what you say once you learn what my name is. It's not Gary! That's the second time that you've said that to me today. 

(Wed 2.32 pm) 

Molly and Jim from IT say hi. Molly said to keep the kidneys in the fridge in a Tupperware box if you are not using them right away to stop the smell.

* * *

(Wed 6.30 pm)   
It this a better time to talk to you now? I don't want to bother you or anything. 

(Wed 6.35 pm) 

_I'm available to talk._

(Wed 6.38 pm)   
Great. I've had like the worst day in my life, and I'm going to go crazy.

(Wed 6,45 pm)  
_Is everything alright Gregory?_

(Wed 6.46 pm) 

Yeah, things are great. Just thought it would be sad  to spend my twentieth alone without speaking to someone cool. 

(Wed 6.53 pm)  
_Congratulations, many happy returns._

(Wed 6.56 pm) 

Thanks Mycroft :) 

(Wed 7.02 pm) 

_Shouldn't you be with your friends and celebrating instead of  speaking to me?_

(Wed 7.04 pm) 

I was going to be going out. I thought that I would study tonight. I'm going to see my mum and my brother Friday though, might go out to dinner. 

(Wed 7.06 pm)   
How was that meeting? 

(Wed 7.10 pm) 

_Frightfully boring. That is politics for you. What about your day?_

(Wed 7.13 pm)   
I've just been working on some uni stuff. I've been questioning my level of sanity several times this day. 

(Wed 7.14 pm) 

My flatmate has got a new lizard and it's managed to sneak out of it's cage and into my room twice. 

(Wed 7.14 pm) 

He's named it Derek. Who names a lizard Derek? 

(Wed 7.20 pm)   
_I wouldn't have thought Derek was a name for a lizard. I was expecting more of a reptilian name._

(Wed 7.22 pm) 

That is Anderson for you. He's slightly strange however he is a mate of some sort. We made a cake the other day after a few pints.

(Wed 7.23 pm)

Anderson is going out tonight with John and some other mates to party on my honour while I stay here and study. 

(Wed 7.28 pm) 

_That is very noble of your friends to do that. What about the girlfriend then?_

(Wed 7.31 pm)

 I was going to see Kate and go for dinner but things aren't good at the moment. 

(Wed 7.33 pm) 

_Did you realise  that she was cheating on you?_

(Wed 7.37 pm) 

Yeah...John told me. I haven't talked to her about it though. She keeps talking about our holiday together and I've put two hundred quid in it.

(Wed 7.40 pm) 

It seems like a waste of money if I break up with her now. We were going to Barcelona . I don't want to spend a week in a foreign country with an ex. We can work it out before the holiday. We are planning to go during Christmas. 

(Wed 7.41 pm) 

_I wish you luck with your situation._

(Wed 7.42 pm) 

Fuck it, I'm failing this essay. 

(Wed 7.43 pm) 

Happy birthday to me...what a great day I'm having!

(Wed 7.44 pm) 

Your brother texted me a few hours ago. He called me Gary :( 

(Wed 7.46 pm) 

_I will say something to him, I doubt that it will make much of a difference.  I have managed to convince him to attend university._

(Wed 7.50 pm)   
That's great! Where is the evil scientist going? He's wanting to do criminology? 

(Wed 7.55 pm) 

_That is correct. Kingston University College London. It seems to be a good school and suitable for his requirements._

(Wed 8.01 pm)   
You have to be joking. Your brother is going to be in the same school as me!

(Wed 8.02 pm) 

This is going to be a nightmare, he keeps calling me Gary and he went into my work this morning and all he did was stare at me as he sipped tea. He told me not to speak to you, and he didn't leave a tip.  

(Wed 8.02 pm)   
Clearly I am not listening to what he has to say though :)  What is your brother's problem? Is he part robot like you? 

(Wed 8.03 pm)   
Robot is used as a nickname. I don't mean any harm of it :) 

(Wed 8.05 pm) 

_You are rather insistent on using those faces on your texts, aren't you?_

(Wed 8.06 pm) 

_Sherlock just has a strong personality. Our nanny used to say that._

(Wed 8.08 pm) 

You had a nanny like Mary Poppins? God you are posh with that and your suits! I am so desperate to know what you sound like. I bet you sound well posh. 

(Wed 8.11 pm) 

_I am not posh. I talk properly , is that is what you are meaning by sounding posh?_

(Wed 8.12 pm)   
You are so posh. I bet that you vote Tory. That bloke you work for, what party is he from? 

(Wed 8.13 pm) 

_Labour. My personal political leanings are different from my employer's. He was the first person who had a position available for me to take._

(Wed 8.14 pm) 

So you are Tory supporter then? I'm not really into this political stuff. More into the football admittedly.

 (Wed 8.15 pm) 

Any ideas on what a bloke can do for fun on his 20th while all of his mates are away? 

(Wed 8.16 pm) 

_Wasn't your intention to study?_

(Wed 8.17 pm) 

Yes it was. You distracted me though :) 

(Wed 8.20 pm)   
_I'm going to leave you alone so you can attempt to get some work done._

(Wed 8.30  pm) 

Are you seriously doing this Mycroft? 

(Wed 8.35 pm) 

You've actually done it. I'm going to get some work done but I think that you are a prick. 

(Wed 8.40 pm)   
_Once you complete your degree, you will thank me for this._

(Wed 8.41 pm) 

_Happy Birthday Gregory._

* * *

 

(Wed 10.34 pm) 

**Happy Birthday Egg! Hows it going with the studying? Nerd! Been speaking to the boyfriend?**

(Wed 10.35 pm) 

Anderson, I take it that you are having fun? 

(Wed 10.36 pm) 

**Best Night Ever!!! I wish you were here to celebrate your birthday! Kate says Hello.**

(Wed 10.38 pm) 

Does she? That's nice of her.

(Wed 10.40 pm) 

Phil,  can you do me a favour? Tell me what she is doing right now or who she is with? 

(Wed 10.45 pm) 

**She's with that bloke who is training to be a PE teacher? The one who looks like a fish. Milo? They've gone outside together.**

(Wed 10.46 pm) 

**Why do you want to know??**

(Wed 10.47 pm )

Nothing. Just curious. 

(Wed 10.48 pm) 

You know  I think that I've changed my mind about something. Interested in a holiday? 

* * *

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that this might be pushing things but can I speak to you sometime?"
> 
>  
> 
> "I thought that we were already talking. "
> 
>  
> 
> "You know what I mean. Talk on the phone."

Greg :  _Mycroft :_ Sherlock :  _Anthea_

* * *

 

_Monday 4th October_

 

(Mon 3.03 pm) 

I hate you. 

(Mon 3.04 pm) 

_What have I done this time? I don't recall doing anything to deserve a greeting like this._

(Mon 3.06 pm) 

You just had to stick your nose into my life and make decisions for me. That school that you chose for me is stupid. 

(Mon 3.10 pm) 

_What is wrong with the university?_

(Mon 3.11 pm)

 What isn't wrong with it? I am in a class with a bunch of idiots, my lectures are at inconvenient times for my liking. I am not allowed to do experiments without permission. You know what is the worst thing? 

(Mon 3.12 pm) 

_I am currently occupied with something at the moment, I have the feeling that you are going to tell me regardless._

(Mon 3.14 pm)

What are you doing that is so important? You will be having your 15.15 pm cigarette before you have a meeting with your boss. 

(Mon 3.14 pm) 

You've sent me to a school where Geof can spy on me for you. He saw me in a lecture and he nodded in my direction. 

(Mon 3.16 pm)  
  _That is terrible. How dare he do that._

(Mon 3.18 pm) 

You don't need to be sarcastic, Fatcroft. Humour doesn't suit you Mycroft. 

(Mon 3.19 pm)

  _There is nothing I can do. It is just coincidence that Gregory is in the same university as you._

(Mon 3.20 pm) 

_You need to be an adult and deal with it. You don't have to be friends with him or even speak to him._

(Mon 3.21 pm) 

Are you scared that I am going to tell him what you are really like? I am sure that he is going to love to know what you did to mummy to make her upset. 

(Mon 3.21 pm)

_I thought that we agreed to never talk about it._

(Mon 3.22 pm) 

You need to be an adult and deal with it. 

(Mon 3.23 pm)

You can barely spend time at home and you moved out the week it happened. 

(Mon 3.25 pm) 

_I need to go to a meeting. Go and work on your course work._

(Mon 3.27 pm) 

There is no need to get so defensive, brother dear.

(Mon 3.28 pm) 

He is going to find out who you really are one day. You can barely act human.

* * *

(Mon 6.32 pm) 

_I don't know why I am asking this but can you start talking about something pointless. You can even talk about your boring girlfriend if you want to._

(Mon 6.39 pm) 

Is everything alright, Mycroft? You always seem to hate me talking about pointless things. 

(Mon 6.41 pm) 

I can't talk about the girlfriend, we broke up. Turns out that you were right about her cheating. She was seeing a guy who wants to be a PE teacher. 

(Mon 6.42 pm) 

I am better looking than him anyway. Plus only idiots do PE. Milo can't even do basic maths or spell things properly.

(Mon 6.43 pm) 

Please don't be all 'I told you so,' and do a victory dance. Are you okay though? 

(Mon 6.45 pm) 

_I can reassure you that I don't dance and that I am fine._

(Mon 6.45 pm) 

Are you sure? I know that we haven't known each other for too long but you can speak to me about things. 

(Mon 6.46 pm) 

_I would take you up on your offer , however I am fine. If it has to be something, it is just stress._

(Mon 6.47 pm) 

Is it your brother? I saw him at uni today, he had two lectures with me today. He glared at me the whole time. I am concerned with how little he blinks. I was half expecting him to lick his eyeballs, I saw a lizard do that once. 

(Mon 6.48 pm)

He's like a gecko with the lack of blinking and he reminds me of an lizard with the way he looks. Or an otter. Otterlock. 

(Mon 6.50 pm) 

If he pisses me off, I'm calling him that.

(Mon 6.52 pm) 

_I take it that you have had a productive day then._

(Mon 6.53 pm) 

Yeah in a way. I had to deal with the radioactive fall out of The Atomic Kate. She screamed at me in uni for about half an hour as I ate lunch and I've received two angry long facebook messages.

(Mon 6.54 pm) 

I probably deserve that being honest. I did break up with her over a facebook message. I would have done it in person but she was  away to Newcastle seeing her family on the weekend. 

(Mon 6.54 pm) 

When she yelled at me her voice went up so high that dogs started barking. 

(Mon 6.56 pm) 

_At least you aren't dealing with her anymore. What else happened during your day?_

(Mon 7.01 pm) 

God you must be bored if you are wanting me to keep rambling on. I believe that you are starting to enjoy speaking to me :) 

(Mon 7.03 pm) 

_Don't flatter yourself._

(Mon 7.04 pm) 

_Talking to you is a distraction from work._

(Mon 7.08 pm) 

I am going to say that you like speaking to me anyway. If you want more distracting conversation I can provide it! :)

(Mon 7.10 pm) 

Did you do anything stupid while you were in uni?  I can't imagine that you would be too much fun in uni with your suits and all that. 

(Mon 7.13 pm) 

_I don't always wear suits. I wore a blazer on occasion for uni._

(Mon 7.14 pm) 

Blazers are still posh. I bet that you were one of those guys who wore jumpers and those jumpers without sleeves at uni. 

(Mon 7.16 pm) 

_I don't know why you keep using the word posh. Jumpers aren't posh._

(Mon 7.18 pm) 

You are a posh guy. I bet that you eat caviar for lunch.

(Mon 7.20 pm) 

_I had a steak bake from Greggs for lunch. Completly ruined the diet but it was close to the office._

(Mon 7.25 pm) 

I never thought that you would be eating so common as a Greggs. I thought that you would be eating in The Diogenes all the time or some other posh place. 

(Mon 7.27 pm) 

You really do learn something new every day. 

(Mon 7.28 pm) 

Mycroft Holmes, you are a man full of surprises ;)

(Mon 7.32 pm) 

_Is this the reason why you keep speaking to me?_

(Mon 7.34 pm) 

_I didn't go anything idiotic at university. I went there for lectures and I went home. I was a part of the rowing team._

(Mon 7.35 pm) 

_I was forced to do an extracurricular activity and I like telling people what to do. So the role of coxswain was ideal._

(Mon 7.36 pm) 

Always thought that you would be doing the nerd clubs such as the chess team and debate. 

(Mon 7.39 pm) 

_I was asked to not attend debate meetings again after the first meeting._

(Mon 7.42 pm) 

How did you get kicked out of debate? Did you reveal a secret with your superpower? 

(Mon 7.45 pm) 

_I wouldn't call it a superpower, but yes. The person I was debating with was being incorrect about matters of the oil trade. He was being idiotic and I may have told everyone about his cross dressing._

(Mon 7.47 pm) 

Hahahahahaha!

(Mon 7.48 pm) 

That is hilarious. It was probably not the best thing to do but that is so funny. :) :) 

(Mon 7.50 pm) 

Every time that we text I learn something new about you. I like it. 

(Mon 7.52 pm) 

_I guess that I like your observations about your dull life on occasion._

(Mon 7.54 pm) 

That is the nicest thing that you have ever said to me :) 

(Mon 7.55 pm) 

 I bet that you wouldn't be saying as nice things to me if we ever did meet. I might bump into you at The Diogenes one day.

(Mon 8.01 pm)

_There is a possibility of that happening._

(Mon 8.02 pm) 

I'm glad that you realise that. You have to tell me when you are next in the place and we can grab coffee and eat a bit of cake together.

(Mon 8.03 pm)

I would like that. No homo though.

(Mon 8.05 pm)

_People who tend to say words like 'no homo,' are uncomfortable with their sexuality. They tend to repeat sayings like that to compensate for their insecurity and to make sure that no one assumes that they are not a heterosexual._

(Mon 8.10 pm) 

I'm not gay. I've had a girlfriend recently and I was at the bar the other day and I managed to get someone's phone number with my charming ways.

(Mon 8.11 pm)

_I don't know if you are aware of this but there is a selection of people who feel attraction to both genders._

(Mon 8.17 pm) 

You are brilliant at moments, Mycroft, however, that doesn't stop you being a prick.

(Mon 8.20 pm)

_I was only informing you._

(Mon 8.21 pm) 

We are not talking about this anymore. I'm going to ask that girl from the bar out now.

(Mon 8.23 pm)

Anyway you should be thankful that I am talking to you even though you are a Tory. If you were anyone else, I would have just stopped talking to you. 

(Mon 8.25 pm)

_Now I am positive that you are trying to compensate for something._

(Mon 8.40 pm) 

That is it sorted. I've got a date tomorrow. I am letting you know that I have found a great date. She's fit and she's got a great pair of legs and she's smart as well. Hates horses so I won't have to deal with someone going on about them for ages. 

(Mon 8.45 pm) 

_You know that I have little interest in your dating life. It is a part of your world of madness that I don't care for._

(Mon 8.46 pm) 

Getting jealous?

(Mon 8.48 pm) 

_Why would I be jealous? I am not interested in this girl who you've asked out._

(Mon 8.50 pm) 

You might be wanting to have dinner with me. Might be wanting to go to the Diogenes with me one day. 

(Mon 9.10 pm) 

_I have put some thought to this. If we are in The Diogenes at the same time somehow, I will speak to you and we can have a beverage together._

(Mon 9.14 pm) 

That I won't object to. You need to tell me when you are in the place next time and I will try and pop around. 

(Mon 9.15 pm) 

I know that this might be pushing things but can I speak to you sometime?

(Mon 9.20 pm) 

_I thought that we were already talking._

(Mon 9.21 pm)

 You know what I mean. Talk on the phone. 

(Mon 9.22 pm) 

We don't have to. It might make things weird as we are pretty much strangers. Maybe we do it for Christmas if we are still talking? 

(Mon 9.45 pm) 

_I don't know. We can possibly do that. Depending on the circumstances._

(Mon 9.46 pm) 

What circumstances? 

(Mon 9.53 pm) 

_Sherlock. If we are still talking. I could go on if it is necessary._

(Mon 9.58 pm)

I bet that Sherlock isn't that bad. I think with some persistence he will stop glaring at me all the time and we can be friends. 

(Mon 10.04 pm) 

_Good luck with that. Sherlock isn't the type to make friends. He also is only interested in people if they can give him something. He speaks to Miss.Hooper due to the fact that she has access to organs._

(Mon 10.05 pm) 

I feel confident that I will break him. I managed to get you to talk to me like I am a human. 

* * *

 

(Tues 9.30 am) 

 _You can take the day off work. There is no need for you to come in_ _._

(Tues 9.35 am)   
_I know that I am running late but I am not that late._

(Tues 9.36 am) 

_The police are in the office and the paparazzi are standing outside the office.  I know that you are not fond of getting your photo taken so you can have the day off._

(Tues 9.40 am) 

_What happened?  Everything was fine yesterday._

(Tues 9.42 am) 

_You should have been paying more attention at work instead of your phone._

(Tues 9.43 am)

_The cat is out of the bag and our employer's life outside the office has been revealed. Caught with drugs and has been seeing male escort on the side of his wife._

(Tues 9.45 am) 

_I have the feeling that you were involved somehow._

(Tues 9.48 am) 

_My deductions were correct and I had noticed something was wrong when he was making me sort out his finances. I thought that it would be kind to inform his wife and the police. He was committing a crime after all. His wife was more than happy, she's been wanting a divorce for months. She told me herself._

(Tues 9.48 am) 

_He was useless at his job and he hasn't given us our wage packets for last month and the one before._

(Tues 9.50 am) 

_So what are you going to do now?  Is it time to step in?  Try and be an  MP?_

(Tues 9.51 am) 

_Perhaps. There is some risks about this, but I need to start campaigning. It is going to make me visible to some people and it's expensive._

(Tues 9.52 am) 

_Worried about Greg seeing you?_

(Tues 9.53 am) 

_Not everything is about Gregory._

(Tues 9.55 am) 

_You are still talking to him a lot. His last name is Lestrade if you are looking for him on the internet._

(Tues 9.56 am) 

_Don't tell me that you have searched him up on the internet on my behalf._

(Tues 9.58 am) 

_Is this what you were doing during your leisure time yesterday?_

(Tues 10.00 am)

_I do recall you being on Facebook for a long period of time yesterday._

(Tues 10.10 am) 

_You are looking at his profile now aren't you?_

(Tues 10.11 am) 

_I am doing nothing of the sort._

(Tues 10.12 am) 

_ You are an awful liar.  _

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm glad that we are friends. You don't have to say the same and I know you hold me to some high regard as you keep texting me back. "
> 
>  
> 
> "I am going to regret saying this but I think that you are my friend as well. "

Greg :  _Mycroft_ :  Sherlock :  **Anderson :** ** _John_**

* * *

 

_Wednesday 20th October_

(Wed 10.09 am) 

_**Have you decided what you are dressing up as for Halloween?** _

(Wed 10.13 am) 

I don't know yet...I should be getting uni work done. I've got an essay and a project needing to do. 

(Wed 10.16 am) 

I feel like I need to really buckle down with things. You know what I mean? I've got the job and I need to do extra shifts and I need to get better grades. 

(Wed 10.17 am) 

Kyle has decided that he isn't wanting to live at home anymore. He's decided that he is going to move to Manchester as it is more 'friendly.'

(Wed 10.19 am) 

**_It's the same reason why my sister wanted to go to Manchester. She is a fan of Canal Street._ **

(Wed 10.20 am) 

_**Now she never leaves the place. She's even taken me to a few bars. Went to a pirate themed party in a place called Satans Hollow last year.** _

(Wed 10.25 am) 

No offence but I seriously can't imagine you in a gay bar. Can't even imagine Kyle being in a one. 

(Wed 10.32 am) 

_**Does it bother you that your brother is... you know?** _

(Wed 10.35 am) 

Why would I have a problem? He's my brother. It's just a bit of a shock, never thought of him being that. 

(Wed 10.36 am) 

I kind of wish that he trusted me enough to tell me earlier. We tell each other everything. 

(Wed 10.38 am) 

_**I never thought that Harry was going to be like that either. I wouldn't take it personal though.** _

 (Wed 10.40 am) 

**_Thinking about that, I kind of thought that Harry was...happy when she got that haircut and I saw her kissing her friend at that bar._ **

(Wed 10.45 am) 

I still can't believe that you went into a gay bar. How was it? 

(Wed 10.47 am) 

**_Full of blokes, lots of alcohol. It was great actually. I got to actually dance and there is great music in there._ **

(Wed 10.50 am) 

Weren't you worried about being hit on by a bloke? There is nothing wrong with it but aren't you worried about a bloke trying to kiss you? 

(Wed 10.55 am) 

**_There is worse things in the world being honest. It is possible to like someone of the same sex without being gay._ **

(Wed 11.02 am) 

I am letting you know that I'm not gay if this is what you are implying. I will post those photos of you and send a few over to that girl you've been speaking to. 

(Wed 11.04 am) 

**_I wasn't saying that you were gay. You jumped to that conclusion yourself._ **

(Wed 11.06 am) 

**_I was just saying that love knows no gender. You can fall in love with someone with a pair of tits or a set of balls and it doesn't matter. It's fine. It's all fine._ **

(Wed 11.10 am) 

You are being stupid. I should be getting course work done or something. 

(Wed 11.15 am) 

I'm thinking about getting my brother staying with me. I don't want him staying at home much longer. He and dad don't get on most of the time and from what I've heard from mum, dad's been on the sauce again. 

(Wed 11.17 am) 

**_I am sorry Greg. Are you alright?_ **

(Wed 11.20 am) 

Pennies are the problem at the moment. I want my brother to stay with me, but I don't know if I have the space, I might have to get a new place but London is impossible to find a decent place to stay and to have the ability to buy food. 

(Wed 11.21 am) 

I am not complaining, and I don't even know why I am telling you this. There is nothing anyone can really do at the moment. 

(Wed 11.27 am) 

**_I'm sorry Greg. I'm here if you need someone. How about I buy you a kebab tonight? It's the least I can do._ **

(Wed 11.30 am) 

**_Changing the topic. I've got a chemistry tutor. He's that Sherlock bloke. Molly recommended him._ **

(Wed 11.34 am) 

Is this some sick joke? That guy has issues with me because I talk to his brother. He just stares at me all the time and calls me Gary, Graham and all other names that orbit around the sun. 

(Wed 11.36 am) 

**_Microsoft is his brother ,isn't he? Why does he have issues with that?  Why does he have issues with you?_ **

(Wed 11.40 am) 

...It's a very long story. 

* * *

(Wed 5. 08 pm) 

I know this is probably impossible for you as I am still partly convinced that you are half-robot, but know any good jokes? 

(Wed 5.10 pm) 

I was meant to meet this girl twenty minutes ago for a drink and she's still not shown up. 

(Wed 5.15 pm) 

_That is a shame to hear that Gregory. I don't know if I know any amusing jokes. In my body there isn't a funny bone, some people may find this humerus._

(Wed 5.17 pm) 

Good attempt. It made me smile a little. 

(Wed 5.20 pm) 

_I am sensing from your texts that you aren't having  the best of days._

(Wed 5.25 pm) 

Well, it could have been better. We don't have to talk about this, I'm dealing with it. 

(Wed 5.27 pm) 

  _I wasn't wanting you to talk about it. It is perfectly fine that your life is going the pan as they say, and there is nothing you can do about it._

(Wed 5.40 pm)   
So can you use your powers to know what is wrong then? 

(Wed 5.45 pm) 

_From your text messages that you have sent me in the past, I can tell you are having problems with your family. You have a lot of concern about your brother that is causing stress. You are struggling with school and  you are worried about failing._

(Wed 5.48 pm) 

_You have had an unhappy relationship and another is just failing at this moment. You are uncomfortable with your sexuality. And you speak to a stranger frequently. Do I need to carry on?_

(Wed 5.52 pm)   
How the hell can you do that? 

(Wed 5.53 pm) 

I don't know why you keep bringing up the sexuality thing. 

(Wed 5.56 pm) 

_Have my deductions caused you distress or anger? I can never tell things like this through written text._

(Wed 5.59 pm) 

I'm not angry or anything. I am bloody impressed. That is incredible. 

(Wed 6.02 pm) 

_People never say that to me._

(Wed 6.05 pm) 

I don't know why people don't find things like that incredible. You are an amazing person. 

(Wed 6.10 pm) 

_Are you trying to bargain for another meal at The Diogenes?_

(Wed 6.11 pm)

Maybeee...that cake was amazing!

(Wed 6.12 pm)

Fuck it. I'm leaving this place, she's not showing up. The barman is looking at me with pity as he thinks I'm lonely. 

(Wed 6.15 pm)

_I've done some research and there is a tribute act to Queen in forty-five minutes. I can send you a location if you are interested._

(Wed 6.18)

That would be great. Thanks Mycroft! 

* * *

 

(Wed 11.10 pm)   
That band was bloody amazing. I think I have died from how awesome it was. 

(Wed 11.14 pm) 

_They were rather talented. I did enjoy their rendition of 'Somebody to Love.' Slightly off key but enjoyable._

(Wed 11.15 pm) 

Wait!! You were there! I didn't see you. 

(Wed 11.16 pm) 

_I was near the back. I don't enjoy crowds too much._

(Wed 11.18 pm) 

You should have told me that you were there. I could have spoken to you or grabbed a pint or whatever. 

(Wed 11. 20 pm) 

_I left early. I got something spilled on me and I was being bothered by this guy. Said I was 'fit,' I don't think he was admiring my conversation about my exercise regime. No idea who spilt the drink on me, we bumped into another as we were going out._

(Wed 11.34 pm) 

Well, you can't have that...maybe you are a magnet for getting drinks spilled on you haha. 

(Wed 11.35 pm)

I can imagine that you hated that situation. I think he was flirting at you. It must have been funny, I  Imagine you are the type of bloke who isn't one for flirting. You seem uptight. 

(Wed 11.36 pm) 

I only know you from what you've said through text messages. I wonder what you are like in person. Do you wonder what I'm like in real life? 

(Wed 11. 40 pm)   
_I have the impression that we wouldn't be speaking to another if we started speaking in any other circumstances._

(Wed 11.42 pm) 

Yeah, I guess so. You would hate me I reckon. I'm probably not your type. I wear jeans. I still like to think that punk is trendy but it hasn't been around for years. I have an earring. I'm taking motorbike lessons. 

(Wed 11.45 pm) 

I'm probably your bit of rough considering how posh you are. 

(Wed 11.50 pm) 

_I don't know why you keep insisting that I'm posh. I am not posh._

(Wed 11.52 pm) 

I don't know much about you. You seem posh to me. Like you belong in one of those tv dramas set in Victorian times. 

(Wed 11.55 pm) 

 _Sherlock is causing some bother at the moment. I'm afraid I must go. I will continue speaking tomorrow morning_. 

(Wed 11.56 pm) 

See you Mycroft :)

* * *

 

(Thurs 8.34 am) 

**Where were you last night?**

(Thurs 8.35 am) 

I was out. Went to see a Queen tribute act. Got stood up by that girl. Split a drink on someone. Great night. 

(Thurs 8.38 am) 

This is a stupid question but why is there a woman singing in the bathroom? 

(Thurs 8.40 am) 

**I don't know. Ghosts?**

(Thurs 8.41 am) 

**Maybe Victor has brought a girl over last night.**

(Thurs 8.44 am) 

God Victor is a prick. He can move out. 

(Thurs 8.45 am) 

Can you come home from uni early so you can kick him out?

(Thurs 8.48 am) 

**What is wrong?? I just left ten minutes ago.**

(Thurs 8.50 am) 

Kate in the middle of the living room in a towel. She's managed to get me making tea. 

(Thurs 8.52 am) 

**God that must be awkward. Want me to go back home? I can sort it out.**

(Thurs 8.53 am) 

What can you do? Throw Derek at her and hopes that he reenacts Jurassic Park? 

(Thurs 8.55 am) 

Victor is getting kicked out I've decided. He was  a guy Kate cheated on me with. Apparently, she had several guys. There goes the self-esteem. 

(Thurs 8.56 am) 

**He never does the dishes anyway. The lease is up soon, we can find a place without him.**

(Thurs 8.57 am)  
 Fuck it I'm leaving. 

(Thurs 8.59 am) 

I've crawled out of the kitchen window. I'm on the fire escape. Why the hell am I doing this? 

(Thurs 9.01 am) 

**Because you are an idiot?**

(Thurs 9.03 am) 

Says the man who named a lizard Derek? 

* * *

 

(Thurs 12.06 pm)

Want to hear a funny story?

(Thurs 12. 12 pm ) 

_Go on then._

(Thurs 12.15 pm) 

I've broken my wrist by climbing down the fire escape. 

(Thurs 12.17 pm) 

In the attempt to hide from my ex-girlfriend who was standing in my living room while wearing a towel. 

(Thurs 12.23 pm) 

_Do I want to ask?_

(Thurs 12.25 pm) 

My girlfriend cheated on me with my roommate and they had sex last night and I am not happy with it. 

(Thurs 12.28 pm) 

_I can imagine not. Have you been seen to?_

(Thurs 12.30 pm) 

I've been on some great meds, the high has gone away at the moment until I take more painkillers.

(Thurs 12.31 pm) 

_I do hope that you are okay._

(Thurs 12.32 pm) 

_I am not restricting this to just your physical state._

(Thurs 12. 40 pm) 

I'll get over it. I'm looking for a new flat right now. 

(Thurs 12.41 pm) 

_I wish you luck. I have some matters I have to attend to._

* * *

 

(Thurs 2.05 pm) 

I will be available to meet up with you at 3.pm. Please don't be an idiot. 

(Thurs 2.05 pm) 

 You must be a bit of an idiot if you need help with chemistry .

(Thurs 2.07 pm)   
**_That is the lovely personality that Molly told me about. Greg said something along the same lines._**

(Thurs 2.10 pm) 

**_I'm John  Watson by the way. You are Sherlock Holmes?_ **

(Thurs 2.11 pm) 

Molly promised me some sheep eyeballs and pictures of a crime scene for this. 

(Thurs 2.13 pm) 

**_Why are you needing stuff like that? Why does Molly have pictures of a crime scene?_ **

(Thurs 2.15 pm) 

Please don't be so pedestrian. Her gay boyfriend gave them to her if you must know. 

(Thurs 2.17 pm) 

**_Jim from IT isn't gay._ **

(Thurs 2.20 pm) 

The hair with the product. His boxers showing from his trousers and the fact he gave me his number is an indicator. 

(Thurs 2.21 pm) 

_**That is incredible** _

(Thurs 2.22 pm) 

_**Does Molly know he's gay?** _

(Thurs 2.23 pm) 

No. She's in love. They watch telly together and they like to dress her cat Toby up in clothes. 

(Thurs 2.24 pm) 

**_God that is sad._ **

(Thurs 2. 25 pm) 

**_I will go and see you later._ **

* * *

(Thurs 6.09 pm) 

_I do apologise for my sudden absence. I had an important phone call._

(Thurs 6.10 pm) 

_It was important that I needed to answer it. It was a job offer._

(Thurs 6.12 pm) 

When did you loose your job? What are you doing? 

(Thurs 6.15 pm)   
_When my employer was arrested. A tedious office job, not different from my previous employment._

(Thurs 6.16 pm) 

What happened? There was an MP arrested a while back. Was that your boss? 

(Thurs 6.20 pm) 

_Unfortunately. He was needing to go._

(Thurs 6,23 pm) 

He must have been a dick then. 

(Thurs 6.25 pm) 

_I wouldn't use these words. However, I do agree with that statement._

(Thurs 6.27 pm)   
_How are you?_

(Thurs 6.30 pm)   
I feel that I am so high that I can lick the paint off the walls. I'm at my mate John's place. 

(Thurs 6.31 pm) 

Your brother is tutoring him in chemistry. Small world. 

(Thurs 6.32 pm) 

_Indeed._

(Thurs 6.33 pm ) 

Means there is a chance I will bump into you one day. 

(Thurs 6.35 pm) 

_Perhaps._

(Thurs 6.38 pm) 

John keeps going on about your brother. Saying how amazing his deduction is. 

(Thurs 6.40 pm)   
I think that your brother has done something to John to make him sing his praises. 

(Thurs 6.41 pm) 

Admittedly I've spoken to people about you. They don't believe that you exist. I don't care what they say. 

(Thurs 6.45 pm) 

I kind of wish what I knew what you are like. 

(Thurs 7.00 pm)   
_You are just living in a world of madness ,aren't you?_

(Thurs 7.04 pm) 

I would say so. I'm happy that I have someone to share it with, even if it is through texts.

(Thurs 7.05 pm) 

I'm glad that we are friends. You don't have to say the same and I know you hold me in some high regard as you keep texting me back. 

(Thurs 8.05 pm) 

_I am going to regret saying this but  I think that you could be my friend as well._

(Thurs 8.06 pm) 

_Don't let Sherlock know. I will be deleting this message before I regret it._

(Thurs 8.07 pm) 

:) 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is just so weird. You are real and not a robot or I don't know."
> 
>  
> 
> "What a marvellous observation that you have made there, Gregory."

Greg:  _Mycroft_ :  Sherlock.

* * *

 

_Monday 25th October._

 

(Mon 3.15 pm)

Bored. 

(Mon 3. 16 pm) 

Bored...entertain me please before I even get so bored that I cry into my sandwich.

(Mon 3.35 pm)  
 I'm having a late lunch today. Am I having egg or ham and cheese today?

(Mon 3.37  pm) 

_Is this a ritual that friends do? I've been reading and this hasn't come up yet._

(Mon 3.40 pm) 

Are you reading up on how to make friends for me? 

(Mon 3.41 pm) 

_No._

(Mon 3.43 pm) 

You are lying. I know that you are. 

(Mon 3.43 pm)   
Decided to go for both sandwiches day. I've got football and rugby tonight. Can't play tonight, I'm just watching.

(Mon 3.46 pm) 

_Admittedly I have never had many friends before and I am unsure on the rules of it. Are you going to mock me?_

(Mon 3.53 pm)   
Why would I do that? It's actually kind of cute. 

(Mon 3.54 pm)   
_I can reassure that nothing I do is 'cute.'_

(Mon 3.56 pm) 

Call it what you want, it's sill rather cute. 

(Mon 3.56 pm) 

It has made me smile. It's nice that someone is wanting to go all this effort for me. 

(Mon 4.03 pm) 

_It is the least that I could do. You helped to find my brother._

(Mon 4.04 pm) 

You've also been speaking to me even though I  apparently live in a world of madness. 

(Mon 4.07 pm) 

_Your world of madness can be interesting at times. I'm only saying this as I've been drinking wine at lunch.  I had a welcome lunch at my new job._

(Mon 4.09 pm) 

This is your attempt at a drunk text? This is the most posh and British drunk text ever!!

(Mon 4.12 pm)  
My drunk texting is just a load of rubbish. I can barely spell and the stuff I write doesn't make sense. 

(Mon 4.15 pm) 

_On occasion, the stuff you do  write doesn't make sense._

(Mon 4.17 pm) 

Do you ever find it concerning that you might be becoming attached to someone that you've never met? 

(Mon 4. 20 pm) 

_Yes._

(Mon 4.23 pm) 

I barely know you. I've seen a few pictures of you and I know only a small thing about you.

(Mon 4.24 pm) 

The weird thing is that you know more about my life that what my friends do.

(Mon 4.25 pm) 

It's like I can tell you anything. You are a portable friend I can take with me all the time. 

(Mon 4.30 pm) 

_I am your friend not your diary._

(Mon 4.34 pm) 

You are not a diary until I start writing love poems about the person who I think is fit. 

(Mon 4.36 pm) 

_Please don't do that._

(Mon 4.40 pm) 

Have you seen photos of me yet? Have you ever wondered what I look like. I've been told I have  a ferret like face.

(Mon 4.41 pm) 

Been getting called 'silver fox,' recently because of the grey hair. Still can't believe I'm going grey at this young. 

(Mon 4.42 pm) 

_You don't look like a ferret._

(Mon 4.43 pm) 

So you've seen pictures of me then?

( Mon 4.44 pm) 

I know that you've been on my Facebook profile. Sherlock told me at uni. 

(Mon 4.48 pm) 

_I can't do anything in this flat without him noticing what I'm doing._

(Mon 4.50 pm) 

_It is nice to put a face to the name admittedly._

(Mon 4.54 pm) 

Like what you see? ;) 

(Mon 4.55 pm) 

_That is highly confidential._

(Mon 4.57 pm) 

You make it sound like such a secret. I know that I am good looking Mycroft, you don't have to tell me ;) 

(Mon 4.58 pm) 

There is a weird guy on the tube. He's yelling in French about onions and he's eating a bag of Quavers. This makes the trip to rugby more interesting.  

(Mon 4.59 pm) 

I feel like you are ignoring me now. 

(Mon 5.10 pm) 

Your silence speaks for itself...

* * *

 

(Mon 7.03 pm) 

You don't have to do this project with me. I can do it myself so you don't mess it up with your lack of intelligence. 

(Mon 7.07 pm) 

Why are you being such a prick over the fact we got paired up together? This is a team project. 

(Mon 7.10 pm) 

Lestrade I have no desire to work with you or anyone in this project. I want to be able to pass and get Mycroft to leave me alone. 

(Mon 7.11 pm) 

You will get a good grade and you will pass and you need all the help you can get. If you leave me alone this will happen. 

(Mon 7.13 pm) 

Great...I feel great now. 

(Mon 7.15 pm) 

I am not here to spy on you or anything. What is your problem with me? 

(Mon 7.16 pm) 

 You are failing your course and you are close to dropping out of uni. You are having family problems even though you don't live with them. You have no proper friends apart from John and you speak to a stranger because of your loneliness. 

(Mon 7.17 pm) 

I could tell all that just by looking at you this morning. 

(Mon 7.20 pm) 

No you didn't. You've been looking at your brother's phone again and I caught you looking at mine, you didn't hide it that well. 

(Mon 7.21 pm) 

I asked you a question are you going to answer it? 

(Mon 7.25 pm) 

What makes you keep texting him back? I know that you are lonely but there must be a reason. 

(Mon 7.35 pm) 

I don't know. He's just good to talk to...I don't know. I usually end up in a good mood after speaking to him. He's nice. 

(Mon 7.40  pm)   
Mycroft Holmes isn't nice. You know that he called the police on his employer in order to advance his career? He will do anything to get what he wants. 

(Mon 7.41 pm) 

He has done lots of things that you don't know about and I don't think he is going to tell you. 

(Mon 7.45 pm) 

What Mycroft doesn't tell me is his own business. I don't tell him everything either.  I am sure that he had his reasons for calling the police. What has he ever done to you? 

(Mon 7.46 pm) 

He cares about you a lot. 

(Mon 7.47 pm) 

How much money is he paying you? 

(Mon 7.48 pm) 

....What? Why would he be paying me? 

(Mon 7.50 pm) 

To spy on me. God,  you are so slow, I don't know why he is insistant on talking to you. He says that he's living in world of goldfish. You are a fine example of this. 

(Mon 7.51 pm) 

Jesus,  you are such a prick. He isn't paying me. Why do you have to be such a dick? I want to get this project done and get on with you. I'm trying to be nice. 

(Mon 7.52 pm) 

Shame we could have split the money. 

(Mon 7.53 pm) 

Me and John were going on a  graveyard tour tomorrow. Want to go? 

(Mon 7.55 pm) 

We're. If you don't bring up my brother or say anything stupid then I might attend. 

(Mon 8.01 pm) 

Great. I'll let John know. 

(Mon 8.02 pm) 

So how is you and John going? I saw you eating lunch together. You must of hit it off pretty well. 

(Mon 8.07 pm) 

Your silence speaks for itself.  

* * *

(Tues 10.03 am) 

You need to stop speaking to Lestrade. He's gotten the impression that we are friends now. 

(Tues 10.04 am) 

_I can't control what he says and does. He's trying to be nice._

(Tues 10.05 am) 

What do you see in him? I know that the only reason that you are talking to him is that he's the only person who can put up with you for more than five minutes. 

(Tues 10.06 am) 

_This is confidential. Don't you have a lecture to go to?_

(Tues 10.07 am) 

I am in a graveyard with Lestrade and John  right now. 

(Tues 10.10 am) 

_You are digging up the graves again aren't you? Grave robbing is illegal. I am not having an repeat of the incident that happened in France._

(Tues 10.12 am) 

Gary has taken me on a graveyard tour with John. He's letting me smoke. Despite his stupidity he is more pleasant to be around with than you. 

(Tues 10.13 am) 

He has just called me 'mate.' I don't know what you see in him. 

(Tues 10.15 am) 

_He is just a nobody. He's this person who speaks to me when he's having his lunch or trying to avoid his course work.There is nothing to it._

(Tues 10.16 am) 

You know that person who spilt coffee on you? That was Lestrade. 

(Tues 10.17 am)   
_I need to get some work done. You are going home tomorrow for dinner._

(Tues 10.18 am) 

Are you going this time? 

(Tues 10.19 am) 

I am positive that mum is going to love hearing about your new friend.

 

(Tues 10.20 am) 

_If I buy you cigarettes and let you smoke them will you keep your mouth closed?_

(Tues 10.21 am) 

Or you can remove my curfew. The security cameras are over the top. 

(Tues 10.24 am)   
_Don't push your luck._

* * *

 (Wed 12.30 am)   
-Incoming Call- 

_"Hello?"_

"Hi...You do actually sound so posh."

" _You called me?"_

"Yeah...Should I have asked first? I know it is late but I thought that you would be up still."

" _I prefer to text. I thought that we agreed on speaking at Christmas."_

"I know but I couldn't wait until then...I can hang up if you want-"

  
" _No. It's fine. You seem nervous."_

"Yeah...I'm kind of nervous. You sound exactly I thought you would sound. So posh. "

  
" _I am not posh. I just talk properly compared_ _to you."_  
  
"This is just so weird. You are real and not a robot or I don't know."

" _What a marvellous observation that you have made there, Gregory."_

"Do you not find it crazy that I have known you for about two months without actually knowing you? You've just been words on my screen most of the time apart from when I saw a picture of you."

" _This is the age of technology, everything is done using it now. Is there a reason for calling? Is that shouting in the background?"_

"I'm just at my mum's place, dad was at the pub earlier. It's fine. I accidentally pressed dial by accident and I want to know if you would pick up. Just to make sure that you were real."

" _Well, this is the proof that I am in fact a human. "_

"It's just good to know that you aren't just a name on my screen. I was meaning to apologise for something a while back..."

" _What is it?"_

"It's two things really. When we first started speaking I called you and your brother a freak. Since I've gotten to know the two of you, both of you are brilliant."

" _What is the second thing?"_

"...I've seen you in London. I wasn't sure it was you until Sherlock told me. I might have walked into you and spilt coffee on you and I might have been the idiot who walked in you at the Queen tribute act. I am so sorry."

" _Sherlock told me this morning.  I had always assumed it was another goldfish in London."  
_

"So you are not mad? Like I would totally be pissed off  if it happened to me." 

" _It is a suit. It is not worth ruining a friendship over."_

"That is good then. I was worried. Is that the violin?" 

" _Sherlock plays."_

"He sounds great...I should probably leave you alone now. It's kind of later after all. You play anything?"

" _Piano..."_

"Right. Should be going now." 

" _Alright._ " 

"Goodbye-"

" _Gregory...It was good to speak to you_." 

"You too, Mycroft." 

-Call ended- 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lestrudle? Is that your new nickname for me?!"
> 
> "It was just a slip of a finger. I never got the opportunity to correct it as I was telling Sherlock to remove the fingers from the butter. "

Greg :  _Mycroft_ : Sherlock :  _ **John**_ :  **Molly :** _Anthea_

* * *

 

 Thursday _25st October._

 

(Thurs 6.02 pm) 

_He called me._

(Thurs 6.04 pm) 

_ Who called you? The prime minister? Your new boss?  _

(Thurs 6.05 pm) 

_Gregory._

(Thurs 6.06 pm) 

_How was it? This is exciting! What were you talking about?_

(Thurs 6.07 pm) 

_If you don't think that we are having a girly chat at my place over wine and cookies then you are wrong!  
_

(Thurs 6.08 pm) 

_It was pleasant. He said that he called me by accident and decided to see if I would answer._

(Thurs 6.10 pm) 

_It was awkward, wasn't it?_

(Thurs 6.11 pm) 

_You know that I am not good with phone calls to let alone speaking to a complete stranger._

(Thurs 6.13 pm) 

_ He isn't a stranger though. He's Gregory. I know that he exists and you've spoken to him.  _

_(_ Thurs 6.15 pm) 

_You were listening to Queen while we were in the car together yesterday. When did you listen to any music other than classical?_

(Thurs 6.16 pm) 

_It is a recent development._

(Thurs 6 .20 pm) 

_We have a lot_ to _talk about now._

(Thurs 6. 21 pm) 

_Shall I make my way over then? Make sure to have the good biscuits._

* * *

 

 

(Fri 12.05 pm) 

**Did you know that my boyfriend was gay?**

(Fri 12.07 pm) 

Molly, it was obvious that Jim was gay. I am surprised that you didn't know for that long. You never did anything with him, did you? 

(Fri 12.09 pm) 

**We would go shopping together and we would watch Glee. He would help me with my clothes.**

(Fri 12.10 pm) 

**Sherlock told me that he was gay. I thought that he was just jealous of Jim.**

(Fri 12.13 pm) 

I am sorry about it. You are going to get another boyfriend one day. One who isn't gay. 

(Fri 12.15 pm) 

**Thanks for that Greg. It means a lot. I just feel so stupid.** __

(Fri 12.17 pm) 

I was like that when I found out about my brother being gay. The signs were always there really. 

(Fri 12.20 pm) 

I don't know if I should be asking you this but can Kyle stay over on your couch for a few days until I figure something out ? I'm not letting him stay at home with my parents. 

(Fri 12.25 pm) 

**Yeah that is fine. I love your brother, he is always so great to be around.**

(Fri 12.30 pm) 

Thanks for this, it means a lot. I want him to be safe, there was a fight at home the other day. Both of us are okay. 

(Fri 12. 32 pm) 

**You are more welcome to stay with me Greg.**

(Fri 12.33 pm) 

Thanks Molly. 

* * *

 

(Fri 5.55 pm) 

Did it bother you that I called you the other day? 

(Fri 6.04 pm)   
_No._

(Fri 6.06 pm) 

Would you mind if I call you again sometime? 

(Fri 6.07 pm) 

_No._

(Fri 6.10 pm) 

Am I interrupting you right now? 

(Fri 6.11 pm) 

_No._

(Fri 6.12 pm) 

Am I going to get more than a one word answer? 

(Fri 6.13 pm)   
_Perhaps._

(Fri 6.14 pm) 

_I'm not really in the mood for talking right now._

(Fri 6.15 pm) 

Is everything alright?? 

(Fri 6.16 pm) 

_I'm fine. Don't you have a girlfriend to talk to or something?_

(Fri 6.17 pm) 

What is wrong? 

(Fri 6.20 pm) 

_I am visiting my parents._

(Fri 6.21 pm) 

Is it bad? 

(Fri 6.22 pm) 

_I am getting shouted about my life choices by my parents. They've just started at yelling at me. I'm a bad influence on my brother apparently._

(Fri 6.24 pm) 

_We don't have the best of relationships. We haven't had once since I was nineteen._

_(Fri 6.26 pm)_

Why do you have bad life choices? Did they find out about me? 

(Fri 6.28 pm) 

_They don't know about you. They believe that I don't take adequate care of my brother and that I should get a proper job. I got called fat. That was Sherlock._

(Fri 6.30 pm)   
I am sure that you aren't fat. I don't remember seeing you as being fat, I saw a well-dressed man in a suit with an umbrella. Besides who is perfect anyway? I certainly don't look like a supermodel. It would help me get a date who shows up. 

(Fri 6.31 pm) 

 I hope everything is going alright. I kind of forget that you are a real person who does have real problems outside of your phone. 

(Fri 6.32 pm) 

I guess everyone has ways of dealing with tough times. At least you've got me. 

(Fri 6.33 pm) 

_In this situation how can you help?_

(Fri 6.35 pm) 

I don't know. But it is nice knowing that there is someone there for you. I know that you are not as sentimental about this as I am. But I'm here.

(Fri 6.40 pm) 

_I had only come home to pick up Sherlock, he got made to spend the night with them the other day._

(Fri 6.41 pm)   
_He is waiting in the car for me. He's getting impatient. He's been honking the horn for the last five minutes. It's only a matter of time until he starts driving._

(Fri 6.43 pm) 

Can he even drive? Does he take lessons? 

(Fri 6.45 pm) 

_No. He's watched enough videos on the internet so he believes he knows how to._

(Fri 6.47 pm) 

That sounds dangerous. I've never learned how to drive a car. Seems pointless due to living in London. Might need to learn for the police though, don't think they would have a police motorbike going about, it would be so cool. 

(Fri 6.47 pm)

I want to be the one who drives the police car. It seems badass. I would just get a awesome car, solve crimes and have my own tv series. 

(Fri 6.50 pm) 

It would great. Just a normal bloke who goes around solving crimes, you can be the brains of the operation while I am the muscles.

(Fri 6.52 pm)   
It would be like the best show ever. Sherlock can be in the show as well. He can be the bloke who looks at the bodies and has a violin that shoots lasers. What do you think about it?

(Fri 6.58 pm) 

_There is the small possibility that it will take off. I would watch it, only if was my work was being so tedious that I couldn't even focus on it._

(Fri 6.59 pm) 

_Your attempts at cheering me up is working. It's making me smile._

(Fri 7.03 pm) 

I wish that I could do more. 

(Fri 7.06 pm) 

_You don't have to cheer me up._

 (Fri 7.10 pm) 

I know but I want to. 

(Fri 7.11 pm)   
I'm staying over at Molly's house and I'm being forced to watch Glee. 

(Fri 7.14 pm) 

Oh my God, they are singing Queen, you have to watch this when you get home. 

(Fri 7.16 pm) 

_I am afraid this isn't high on my agenda at the moment._

(Fri 7.18 pm) 

_Sherlock is getting impatient. I should go home now._

(Fri 7.20 pm) 

Alright. I'm here if you need me. 

* * *

 

( Fri 10.04 pm)

_I heard that you are Sherlock are working on something together at university._

(Fri 10.10 pm)

Yeah. It's a project on serial killers. He seems to really enjoy it. He wants to take me and John to a crime scene.

 (Fri 10.14 pm) 

_Are you going to go?_

(Fri 10.16 pm) 

Sherlock is being rather persuasive. We were at John's the other day and all we did was watch documentaries about murder. It is concerning. 

(Fri 10.19 pm) 

_The thing to worry about is that he tries to murder you. He's probably planned out how he will murder you._

(Fri 10.20 pm) 

_He would either poison or stab me with an umbrella. He's undecided._

(Fri 10.24 pm) 

That is worrying. He probably plans murders in between his violin lessons. 

(Fri 10.25 pm) 

I have to say that your brother is rather brilliant though. 

(Fri 10.32 pm) 

_Right. Sherlock has a lot of potential, he needs some improvement._

(Fri 10. 35 pm) 

Are you jealous of him or something? You are rather brilliant as well. 

(Fri 10.36 pm) 

You are like the coolest person that I have ever met. I'm being serious. 

(Fri 10.40 pm)   
_We've never met._

(Fri 10.41 pm) 

Technically we have when I spilt that coffee on you. We just didn't talk and I didn't know it was you at the time. It's a minor thing. 

(Fri 10.43 pm) 

_There is no such thing as a 'minor thing,' in the world._

(Fri 10.50 pm) 

Don't you think that phones are amazing? There are millions of phone numbers in the world and somehow by fate, out of all the numbers in the world, I have stumbled on you.

(Fri 10.53 pm) 

_I don't believe in stuff like that. It is by accident that we have started talking. It was just a slip of a finger, you not listening to your friend correctly when he gave you his phone number._

(Fri 10.55 pm) 

_I don't think there was fate involved._

(Fri 10.57 pm) 

I think there was fate involved as I could have sent that text message off to anyone. The Queen. The Pope. Your mum. But instead of any of those people, I texted you. 

(Fri 10.58 pm) 

Being honest even though you are an arse at times, you are bloody brilliant to talk to. You are just brilliant. I'm not just saying that, it's true. 

(Fri 11.10 pm) 

_I don't  know what to say._

(Fri 11.12 pm) 

_No one has thought that I was brilliant before or even cool. Thank you._

(Fri 11.15 pm) 

I like to believe that people need to be told how great they are. Plus you've had a rough time. 

(Fri 11.17 pm) 

You know that despite Sherlock's complaining, he doesn't completely hate living with you. 

(Fri 11.19 pm) 

It took some coaxing out of him and a few smokes but he told me. I was asking questions about you.  Like what your interests were just so I would have more to talk about with you. 

(Fri 11.20 pm) 

Your main interest is apparently eating a miles length of cake. My main question about that is the type of cake it would be? 

(Fri 11.26 pm) 

_Red velvet cake or that chocolate cake from The Diogenes._

(Fri 11.29 pm) 

I would rather have a mile of Jaffa cakes or Hobnobs. 

(Fri 11.30 pm)   
Oreos maybe. I can't decide.

(Fri 11.32 pm) 

_Custard creams never go wrong._

(Fri 11.34 pm) 

God, I'm in the mood for biscuits right now. But I don't have any :( 

(Fri 11.36 pm) 

_The struggles of your life._

(Fri 11.40 pm) 

The pain of opening up the cookie jar and only seeing oatcakes in there. Who even eats oatcakes? 

(Fri 11.41 pm) 

I wonder if there was been any complaints about how the word cake is misused in the word oatcake? I would complain. This is false marketing.

(Fri 11.45 pm) 

_I never knew that you felt so strongly about oatcakes, Gregory._

(Fri 11.46 pm)   
There are lots of things in the world that I feel strongly about, Myc. 

(Fri 11. 48 pm) 

_No one calls me that._

(Fri 11.53 pm)   
No one calls me Gregory apart from you. 

(Fri 11.56 pm) 

_Lestrudel, you don't need to do this._

(Sat 12.03 am) 

Lestrudel? Is that your new nickname for me?!

(Sat 12.05 pm) 

_It was just a slip of a finger. I never got the opportunity to correct it as I was telling Sherlock to remove the fingers from the butter._

(Sat 12.06 am) 

And all this time I thought that I was important to you Mycroft. What are we going to tell the children. We are getting a divorce, that is it. 

(Sat 12.08 am)   
_I am sorry to see you go, my dear. I do hope that this won't effect our texting too much._

(Sat 12.10 am) 

Remember when you hated me when we first started texting? Those days seem an age ago. 

(Sat 12.13 am) 

_I didn't hate you. I just didn't realise at the time how much I would like talking to you._

* * *

_Monday 1st of November_

(Mon 4.04 pm) 

I was wondering why you keep saying things and making comments after I make a deduction or I do anything. 

(Mon 4.10 pm) 

_**Oh...does it bother you when I do it? I can stop if you want.** _

(Mon 4.11 pm) 

No. I don't mind. 

(Mon 4.12 pm) 

How much is my brother paying you? No one is nice to be for no reason. 

(Mon 4.15 pm) 

_**Why would your brother be paying me? I'm your friend.** _

(Mon 4.20 pm) 

When did this happen? When did we become friends? I wasn't aware of this. 

(Mon 4.21 pm) 

_**I don't know. Maybe when you helped me with my chemistry homework. When you stayed over at my place a few nights ago after you had that fight with your brother.** _

(Mon 4.22 pm) 

I don't know what was worse, staying with my parents for the night or another night with Mycroft when he is in a bad mood. He's put on weight again. 

(Mon 4.25 pm) 

_**How can you tell that he's put on weight?** _

(Mon 4.30 pm) 

The buttons on this waistcoat are straining, so he has been wearing the waistcoat of his old suit now. He's not had the opportunity or money to go to the dry cleaners to get his other suits cleaned, so he's been resorting to using a suit from a few years ago, as it is the only one that will fit him and it is the only clean ones. 

(Mon 4.32 pm) 

There were several crumbs on his desk this morning when I was looking for cigarettes. I've not heard the treadmill in the morning when he goes for his morning exercises. 

(Mon 4.34 pm) 

We also had two cakes in the kitchen that our grandmother sent over a few weeks ago and they were gone. I suspected that it was Mycroft due to his period of unemployment has been in the flat a lot more. There was even the shocking time when Mycroft had been wearing his night clothes around the house for a few days. 

(Mon 4.35 pm) 

He's stressed. Can't blame him, He's had to deal with our parents and he had no job for a while, he must have been going crazy without something to focus on.

(Mon 4.40 pm) 

_**That is brilliant.** _

(Mon 4.41 pm) 

**_It is always amazing every time you do that._ **

(Mon 4.43 pm)  
It is a shame that my brother isn't paying you, we could have split the money. 

(Mon 4.45 pm) 

_**That would be great. How much do you think he would pay me?  I could do with a new phone :)** _

(Mon 4.47 pm)   
I am not sure. Mycroft is in between jobs at the moment and he is not getting any money from our parents for keeping me, doesn't help that they don't get on. The apparently doesn't make enough in his new job to afford to live in London comfortably. 

(Mon 4.50 pm) 

_**I don't want to be rude or anything, but why don't you and Mycroft get on with your family? Family is all that we have at the end.** _

(Mon 4.53 pm) 

Mycroft started it. Mycroft always had a strained relationship with our parents. He worked out that our father was having an affair by the angle of the car seat and that there was a packet of Mentos in the car, Dad doesn't like mentos and neither does mum, both of them like  Trebor extra strong mints. Mum wasn't happy and there was a fight. Mycroft walked out and moved to London the next morning. 

(Mon 4.54 pm) 

Mycroft decided to take me in, even though he is blamed for my bad habits and he can barely afford it. He visits for appearances, he doesn't even speak to our parents. He drives me up to see our parents, they try and make me visit once a week. I hate it. 

(Mon 4.55 pm) 

You can imagine the Christmas dinners. 

(Mon 5.02 pm) 

_**Wow. Makes my family look normal. Thanks for telling me.** _

(Mon 5.04 pm) 

_ Is this what friends do?  **  
** _

(Mon 5.06 pm) 

_**Yeah. It's good to talk to someone about things. I would tell you about my life but you probably know everything already.** _

(Mon 5.08 pm) 

**_I am seriously on the most boring date. She's going on about her cat for more than ten minutes._ **

(Mon 5.10 pm)  ** _  
_**

I don't think that you are meant to be on your phone on a date. 

(Mon 5.12 pm) 

_**I don't think that it is going well. She kept talking about my sister and asked for her number. She's nice told me that I looked like a hedgehog.** _

(Mon 15.15 pm) 

I am imagining you as hedgehog now. You do resemble one. 

(Mon 5.17 pm) 

_**In a good way???** _

(Mon 5.18 pm) 

There are worse animals to resemble. 

(Mon 5.19 pm) 

_**I am going to take this as a compliment. There is a documentary about bees on the internet, we can watch it after you helped me with chemistry?** _

(Mon 5.20 pm) 

That would be not too tedious.

* * *

(Mon 6.45 pm) 

Hi, I  was wanting to know how you were doing?

(Mon 21.05 pm) 

I'm just going to assume you're busy and can't talk right now.

* * *

( Tues 10.23 am) 

Hello. How are you? 

(Tues 10.25 am) 

I managed to get get a good grade on my essay.

(Tues 4.54 pm) 

I was wondering if you were alright. I don't know if I've said something. 

(Tues 5.03 pm)   
I miss talking to you. 

(Tues 5.05 pm) 

I'm going to keep bothering you until you speak to me. 

* * *

 

(Thurs 8.04 pm) 

-Incoming call- 

" _Hello...Gregory?"_

"So you are speaking to me now?"

"... _I'm sorry that I couldn't respond. I received all of the ninety messages that you sent me."_

"Don't worry about that...is everything alright? You don't sound like yourself." 

" _This is the second time we've spoken on the phone, you don't know what I normally sound like."_

"This doesn't matter...are you sure that everything is alright? You know that I am here for you...I know that I am just on your phone, but I am here for you regardless...you don't have to tell me everything that is wrong, but I want to know if I can help."

" _...You can't tell my brother this. Sherlock doesn't need to be concerned with this."_

" I won't say anything to him." 

" _I'm going to go for a new job. I've got an interview for a job in a bank. My current job is not stable enough for us, it would be fine if I was alone but I have Sherlock to think about. I need to make some sensible decisions for us."  
_

"Well, that is good about the job interview. Hope it goes well."

"... _Thank you."_

"Is there anything else? You seem a bit stressed. _"_

" _I'm fine."_

"I know it is a bit stressful if you have to see your parent's. I swear my hair turns grey when I see mine. You know that I think you are a cool guy."

" _Being 'cool,' doesn't help pay the bills. The most that I have wrong with me  is stress. "_

 _"_ I would offer to buy you a pint but that feels inappropriate to ask. You might get a drink spilled on you, knowing your luck. I wish that I could do something to help. I'm working on my Christmas shopping, what would you like for Christmas?" 

" _Talking is just enough...you don't need to get me anything."_

"I want to get you something. It might be a bit rubbish but it is the thought that counts. I'm spending the holiday with Molly this year, should be fun. "

" _Miss Hooper can be pleasant."_

"I can hear you furiously typing. Angry email to someone?"

" _I am telling my parents to 'piss off ,' to put it simply"_

"I never thought that you would say something like that. Posh people don't say things like that."

" _I can assure you that I know uncouth language. I did go to private school after all. I am not a perfect gentleman all the time. I am human, humans are not perfect."_

"I feel that I am learning more and more about you all the time. I thought that I knew you already but I am wrong."

" _We've been speaking for a few months and we've had two phone conversations. I don't know if it qualifies as knowing me."  
_

_"_ Well, it is a start...It's good to talk to you anyway. This stopped me from having a boring night crying into my textbooks. I'm going to laminate my notes so I can study in the shower and so I don't mess up the ink with my tears come exam time....I've made you laugh! You find me funny! God, you've got such a great laugh." 

" _Thank you for cheering me up. I must be tired or something as I am at the stage where anything is amusing me"  
_

"I should go and hang up and let you sleep or something...It was great that you phoned me. If you ever to speak to someone, just call or text me. Hell even if you want to grab a pint sometime, I will take you up on that." 

" _I would say that I am flattered that you are wanting to do this for me."_

"It's what friends do for another, Myc."

" _I should let you go...Congratulations on that essay by the way."_  

"Thanks, Mycroft...It's good to hear your voice again." 

" Good night. Gregory"

-Call ended-

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you do to get a violin confiscated? Most people get their phones taken away from them."
> 
>  
> 
> "I've been reading his text messages. The ones from Gavin. They are rather interesting."

Greg :  _Mycroft_ :  ** _John_** ; Sherlock :  _Anthea_

* * *

__

  _Tuesday 9th November._

 (Tues 5.43 pm) 

_I heard about you leaving your new job, why didn't you tell me?  Or that you are not doing politics anymore? You didn't tell me._

(Tues 5.45 pm) 

_I don't know it was a sudden decision. I need to be sensible, my job would have been fine but I have Sherlock to consider._

(Tues 5.46 pm)   
_I have made posters for you when you were going to run in the election. I have spent so much time and money on these leaflets!_ _  
_

(Tues 5.50 pm) 

_Life doesn't always go the way you want it to. It was just a job. Home is where the important things are._

(Tues 5.51 pm) 

_I'm sorry. I'll give you the money when I get paid next._

(Tues 5.52 pm) 

_ That is the first time you've apologise to me. What is wrong? You never apologise. _

(Tues 5.53 pm) 

_You've changed, I like it, you just seem happier._

(Tues 5.55 pm) 

_I doubt that. Do you happen to know if there is positions available in The Diogenes?_

(Tues 5.56 pm ) 

_Looking for a job for Sherlock?_

(Tues 5.57 pm)

_For myself._

(Tues 5.58 pm) 

_Turns out that having to look after your younger brother and buying his university supplies cost more that I thought._

(Tues 6.00 pm)   
_It was easier to live and budget when there was just me to think about.   I don't regret taking him in even though he puts body parts in the fridge and we argue constantly._

(Tues 6.03 pm) 

_Do you have any suggestions for food? Sherlock doesn't like my low-effort cooking of pot noodles and cheese on toast._

(Tues 6.04 pm) 

_ You need to learn how to cook. Didn't you set the toaster on fire once?  _

(Tues 6.10 pm)   


_I didn't intend to. Sherlock was fiddling around with it._

(Tues 6.11 pm) 

_ Soup is always easy and you can do lots with a some chicken and rice.  _

(Tues 6.12 pm)

_ You don't need to work a second job, I can loan you the money to help make ends meet.  _

(Tues 6.13 pm) 

_No. I can't let you do that._

(Tues 6.14 pm) 

_You are a wonderful friend, Anthea however I can't let you do that. I have enough money with my job but money is tight. Sherlock has his student loan to help._

(Tues 6.15 pm) 

_I don't want him to feel responsible for the money difficulties. He might fall back into old habits with the stress of money._

(Tues 6.18 pm) 

_Would you consider me to be 'cool,' and that I have a great laugh?_

(Tues 6.20 pm) 

_Has your Gregory been saying things to you? That is cute, he must really like you._

(Tues 6.21 pm) 

_We are friends._

(Tues 6.22 pm) 

_Mycroft Holmes has a friend. I never thought that I would see the day. :)_

(Tues 6.23 pm) 

_ You know that he comes into The Diogenes club every now and then. He goes there and gets a pint and sits there. Like he is waiting for you to appear one day.  _

(Tues 6.25 pm)

_ I think that he really likes you. _

(Tues 6.26 pm) 

_Of course he must like me to a certain extent. We are friends after all._

(Tues 6.27 pm) 

_ You know what I mean. Do you like him?  _

(Tues 6.30 pm) 

_Gregory goes on to dates with women._

(Tues 6.31 pm) 

_I'm amazed that he is interested in talking to me even after all of this time._

_(_ Tues 6.31 pm) 

_Realistically who would like me anyway? Maybe If I got that personality transplant that Sherlock has been suggesting and I lost more weight._

(Tues 6.33 pm) 

_How about I teach you how to make soup and you can help me choose a dress for a night out? Mycroft, be kind to yourself._

(Tues 6.35 pm) 

_Anthea, I know that you've adopted me as your gay best friend but do you really need me to consult you on your fashion choices?_

(Tues 6.37 pm)   
_You are so well dressed though._

(Tues 6.40 pm) 

_I haven't worn put on a suit in days. I've worn jeans and my pyjamas in the time of my job search._

(Tues 6,42 pm) 

_Right. I'm coming over. Someone needs to have some real food and  we need to have a good chat about Greg. I expect to see text messages. I'll bring ice cream._

* * *

 

(Wed 12.00 pm) 

Mum phoned again today. She is wanting me to move back home.

(Wed 12.03 pm)   


I am not going back home. I know that you are terrible to live with but I am not going back,

(Wed 12.05 pm) 

Can we eat something other than baked beans and pot noodles for dinner? I haven't had real food when I first moved in with you. 

(Wed 12.06 pm) 

I know that food slows us down at times but we have to eat real food at some point.

(Wed 12.20 pm) 

_Anthea made some soup and it is in the freezer. I do apologise for the lack of variety in food, money is tight at the moment._

(Wed 12.22 pm) 

I know about you getting that job in the bank. So much for becoming the British Government. You said you would never work in a bank after mum made you become an accountant. 

(Wed 12.25 pm) 

_A stable job is more important  than the notion of power of Britain.  I would rather have you live with me and this is what I need to do. Besides, I couldn't keep being someone's PA._

(Wed 12. 27 pm)   
_Did mum say anything about me when she phoned?_

(Wed 12.30 pm) 

The usual. How you aren't fit to look after me, how you are encouraging my bad habits and how you are shame to the family. You being gay and I stopped listening. 

(Wed 12.32 pm) 

_Right._

(Tues 12.32 pm) 

_I am letting you know that I am doing my best to ensure that you are in a suitable environment. I know it hasn't been ideal but I want the best for you._

(Wed 12.34 pm) 

_I am considering getting another job to get more money. I would rather have you focused on your studies than you being worried about money._

(Wed 12.40 pm) 

I don't know what to say. I can help, I can start my consulting detective business. Lestrade has offered to help and so has John. 

(Wed 12.42 pm) 

_I am glad that you've made some friends since you've moved here. I am not prone to moments of compassion but this would be one of them._

(Wed 12.45 pm) 

Don't get sentimental Mycroft. You might have an aneurysm or die from the shock of finding out that you do have a heart. 

( Wed 12.45 pm)   


At least the only thing that hasn't changed is the arguments over body parts and curfews. Hate to think that you were going soft on me. 

* * *

 

* * *

 (Wed 15.20 pm) 

Mycroft would you say that you have any regrets in life? 

(Wed 15,30 pm)   
_What has brought this on?_

(Wed 15.32 pm) 

I'm just wondering. Everyone has them, even if it's just ones like eating that bit of chocolate cake? 

(Wed 15.36 pm) 

I've been thinking about things recently. Like I've been spending too much time doing things that are pointless. 

(Wed 15.38 pm) 

Uni has been pointless, I regret even filling in a UCAS form two years ago. 

(Wed 15,40 pm) 

_I take it there has been some problems in your studies._

(Wed 15.44 pm) 

Yeah...that is one way to put it. 

(Wed 15.45 pm) 

I am trying to study, but nothing is working.

(Wed 15.45 pm) 

I had a meeting with my academic tutor, apparently, I'm failing my course and I have to resit the whole year if I fail these exams. 

(Wed 15.46 pm) 

Haven't even told my mum, she's going to kill me. I'm meant to be an example for my brother. 

(Wed 15.48 pm) 

You've got enough stuff to deal with in your own life. Sorry for bothering you.

(Wed 15.49 pm)   
_You are not bothering me._

(Wed 15.50 pm) 

_It is going to be alright._

(Wed 15.03 pm)   
How do you know that? 

(Wed 15.04 pm)  
 Mycroft I am paying nine grand to go to uni a year and I am failing this. 

(Wed 15.05 pm)

_It's just reassuring to think that things are going to be okay. Even if they don't happen right away, it is going to get better. This is only temporary._

( Wed 15.10 pm) 

What do you regret in life? 

(Wed 15.12 pm) 

_Eating that piece of cake last night._

(Wed 15.13 pm) 

_Sherlock put salt instead of sugar in it._

(Wed 15.20 pm)

Never knew that Sherlock could bake. 

(Wed 15.22 pm) 

_Sherlock decided to learn how to cook. He's fed up of pot noodles._

(Wed 15.24 pm)   
I heard him complain to John about pot noodles, he's been having dinner at John's place. I took him for chips the other day. 

(Wed 15.25 pm)   
He looks like he needs a good meal. He never buys lunch at uni, I've been buying him lunch, so has John. 

(Wed 15.27 pm) 

_How much money do you need for this?_

(Wed 15.30 pm) 

Why would you need to give me money?

(Wed 15.32 pm) 

_You've been buying him lunch._

(Wed 15.33 pm)   
I don't mind helping, I rather he eats something instead of drinking coffee all the time. 

(Wed 15.34 pm) 

John buys him lunch a lot. John hangs out with him a lot. John's a great mate. 

(Wed 15.38 pm) 

_He's mentioned a John. I should probably see what he wants with Sherlock._

(Wed 15,40 pm) 

You don't need to worry about him. He's become nicer. He called me 'Gregor,' the other day. 

(Wed 15.41 pm) 

He's going to get my name right one day. 

(Wed 15.43 pm) 

How is the new job going? 

(Wed 15.45 pm) 

_It pays the bills._

(Wed 15.46 pm) 

_Tedious. Dull._

(Wed 15.48 pm) 

Why did you take it then? 

(Wed 15.50 pm) 

_We all have to do things we don't want to do for the sake of our families._

(Wed 15.53 pm) 

Sherlock always says that you are a rubbish big brother. I don't think that. 

(Wed 15,56 pm) 

You do a lot for him. 

(Wed 15.58 pm) 

_I do my duty as an older brother. I feed him, I gave him a place to stay. I stayed with him when he was in hospital._

(Wed 16.00 pm) 

I'm the same. I would do anything for my brother. He's dealt with enough shit over the years, I've gotten into so many fights for him. 

(Wed 16.03 pm) 

_Me too._

(Wed 16.04 pm) 

_Rather have people attack me than Sherlock. He was a special child growing up._

(Wed 16.05 pm) 

_I got my nose broken for him, and Sherlock didn't speak to me for a week._

(Wed 16.10 pm) 

Definitely brother of the year then. 

(Wed 16.11 pm) 

You must be getting a good present from him for Christmas then. 

(Wed 16.12 pm) 

_We aren't celebrating Christmas. We haven't done in years._

(Wed 16.14 pm) 

That must be terrible. This is my second Christmas away from home. Last year me and my flatmates got drunk and one of them puked in the snow. It was brilliant. The hangover wasn't though. 

(Wed 16.15 pm) 

We are doing homemade Christmas this year. Me and my brother.

(Wed 16.16 pm)   
I made my mum a picture frame. Well It's one I decorated. 

(Wed 16.18 pm) 

Do you and Sherlock do anything for the holidays? 

(Wed 16.20 pm) 

_We study and we sit through a Christmas dinner where nobody wants to be there. Partly my fault._

(Wed 16.23 pm) 

What did you do? Fart after having too many sprouts? 

(Wed 16.24 pm) 

_Revealed my father's affair to my mother three years ago. They stay together to keep up appearances._

(Wed 16.25 pm) 

_I was my fault, it usually is when I'm involved. I get blamed for making Sherlock...well Sherlock._

(Wed 16.30 pm)  
I doubt that you were the cause of that. You were doing the right thing. 

(Wed 16.31 pm) 

If it was me, I would want someone to tell me if my wife was shagging another bloke. 

(Wed 1633 pm )

Sherlock had told me that you had done something bad to put me off talking to you. I thought that you killed someone. 

(Wed 16.35 pm) 

Wish he would stop calling you my boyfriend...not that there is anything wrong with having a boyfriend.

(Wed 16.38 pm)   
_I know that._

(Wed 16.40 pm) 

Have you had a boyfriend or a girlfriend?

(Wed 16.41 pm) 

_You know that I don't have time for a relationship._

(Wed 16.42 pm) 

Have you been out with someone in the past?

(Wed 16.43 pm) 

_No. I've had experiences before, if that is what you are asking. They were at uni and I didn't know the other person._

(Wed 16.45 pm) 

Would you want to go out with someone? If you had the time and all of those other things like, emotional maturity and money. I don't want excuses. 

(Wed 16.50 pm) 

_Maybe, depends on the circumstances._

(Wed 16.52 pm) 

Would you ever have a boyfriend?

(Wed 16.54 pm) 

_They are my preference._

(Wed 17.00 pm) 

That is the most clinical way someone has ever told me that they are gay. 

(Wed 17.02 pm) 

Normally I expect sassy comments, fashion advice and rainbows coming out of their arse when someone tells me they like blokes.

(Wed 5.05 pm) 

_I can reassure you that I don't have a rainbow coming out of my behind._

(Wed 5.06 pm) 

Shame. It would be a sight to see. Does your brother know your gay? 

(Wed 5.10 pm) 

_You're. I don't know why this has anything to do with Sherlock, he has little involvement in my private life._

(Wed 5.11 pm) 

_Yes, he knows. He deduced it from me, he could tell by my shoes and my aftershave. I was rather impressed with his skills of deduction. It made up for theembarrassmentt._

(Wed 5.14 pm) 

Sherlock is brilliant. I don't know how you can tell by the shoes, but he must have figured a way how to do it. 

(Wed 5.16 pm) 

Do your parent's know? 

(Wed 5.18 pm) 

_They found out by mistake, as Sherlock decided to reveal this deduction over the dinner table. It was not the most plesent event that has happened to me if I had to say._

(Wed 5..20 pm) 

Wow...I'm really sorry to hear that. 

(Wed 5.23 pm) 

_Why are you feeling sorry for me? I am not ashamed of who I am._

(Wed 5.25 pm)  

I am letting you know that I understand. It must be hard, my brother is gay and I know lots of gay guys. Jim from IT, my hairdresser.

(Wed 5.27 pm) 

Have you ever thought about going out with a girl? There might be that one person who you are willing to go out with even if they are not the usual person you tend to go out with.

(Wed 5.30 pm)  
_I am afraid that I haven't experienced that. Have you experienced that?_

(Wed 5.34 pm) 

I went out with one of those quirky girl once, not my type really but she was nice even if she was vegan and tried to make me eat tofu. I got freaked out with the conversion to satanism and the whole cat thing....it was strange. 

(Wed 5.36 pm) 

Would you say that you have a type? Do you like bears or twinks? I don't know why gay men have these names, I'm googling this stuff and I don't get it. 

(Wed 5.43 pm) 

_I prefer intelligence. I'm living in a world of goldfish. A world full of idiots and stupidity._

(Wed 5. 44 pm) 

_Someone who can make me laugh, I guess. I've never put thought into it._

(Wed 5.47 pm) 

I take it that I am one of these goldfish then? 

(Wed 5.48 pm)   
You don't need to answer, I already know what it is going to be.

(Wed 5.50 pm)  
I've got a date I have to get ready for. Always great to talk to you, Mycroft.

* * *

 

 

(Thurs 9.00 am) 

_What are your intentions with my brother?_

(Thurs 9.03 am) 

**_This is Sherlock's brother, isn't it?_ **

(Thurs 9.05 am) 

_Yes. You've become friends with my brother._

(Thurs 9.06 am) 

_**What of it?** _

(Thurs 9.10 am) 

_What are your intentions with him? Sherlock is not the type to make friends.  What are your intentions with him?_

(Thurs 9.12 am) 

_**He was going to tutor me and I was going to buy him a bag of chips? You know, friend stuff.** _

(Thurs 9.15 am) 

_I like to monitor Sherlock and this involves keeping tabs on the people who are interacting with him._

(Thurs 9.16 am)   
_Sherlock is not the type to make friends, and yet you managed to do it.  What are you wanting?_

(Thurs 9.18 am) 

 _**A good grade for my chemistry class? I don't** _ **kn** **ow,** _**I like being his friend.** _

(Thurs 9.20 am) 

_**Am I in trouble? Is it because I was with him and Greg and they smoked?** _

(Thurs 9.21 pm) 

_I am wanting to make an offer with you, I can regulatory give you money and you can keep me informed about my brother's well being._

(Thurs 9.22 pm) 

**_Why would I do that? Sherlock is a great mate and I would never do anything like that._ **

(Thurs 9.24 pm) 

_I was just seeing your intentions, Watson. If anything bad happens to Sherlock or you do anything to him, I will make your life miserable._

(Thurs 9.26 pm) 

_**Right. This is something to tell Sherlock. Unless you have something else to say, I'm going to study.** _

(Thurs 9.27 pm) 

_**Bye.** _

 

* * *

 

(Thurs 11.34 am) 

**_You have a really weird brother. He's just offered to give me money to give him information._ **

(Thurs 11.36 am) 

No idea why would want to do that, we live under the same roof, he has little need to hire you to spy on me. 

(Thurs 11.36 am) 

Did you accept his offer? I don't even know why he would be giving you money, he barely has any savings. We had no entertainment last night so we had to play Operation for hours. 

(Thurs 11.37 am) 

I would have played my violin but it annoys the neighbours too much and Mycroft has confiscated it. 

(Thurs 11.40 am)   


_**What did you do to get a violin confiscated? Most people get their phones taken away from them** _

(Thurs 11.43 am) 

I've been reading his text messages. The ones from Gavin. They are rather interesting. 

(Thurs 11.45 am)

_**You shouldn't be reading his messages. I do wonder what Greg talks to him about, they seem to be talk a lot. It's nice that they are friends.** _

(Thurs 11.48 am) 

How is that nice? He's getting involved in my personal life when he is friends with Gavin. He likes him by the way. 

(Thurs 11.50 am)  

_**Who likes who?** _

(Thurs 11.51 am)   
Gavin likes my brother. It's so obvious. 

(Thurs 11.54) 

_**It's not so obvious to me.** _

(Thurs 11.56 am) 

It is so clear. He smiles every time he gets a text , from his phone the only number that has been coming up is Mycroft's. He's been asking me questions about Mycroft and recently all the dates he has been going on have been have been going badly because all he does is text my brother.

(Thus 11.57 am) 

He's been asking me what Mycroft wants for Christmas and his texts have been showing it all. I've written an essay about relationships in the modern age with strangers, you can look at it you want. 

(Thurs 11.58 am) 

_**That is amazing, I have never noticed that and I've been with him a lot.** _

(Thurs 12.00 pm) 

_**Might read that paper latter, I'm reading your one about the tobacco ash. It's brilliant.** _

(Thurs 12.03 pm) 

Molly has given me some kidneys, want to help me experiment on them? 

(Thurs 12.05 pm) 

**_Sounds great Sherlock. You can tell me more about tobacco ash and the whole Greg thing as well. I'm interested._ **

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Perhaps you like him. It isn't a big deal, Greg. I'm more than little confused, what do umbrellas have to do with this? "
> 
>  
> 
> "He's posh... I know shut up... I'm going for a walk."

 

Greg : _Mycroft_ :  _ **John :**_ **Anderson**

* * *

(Saturday 15th November) 

 

 

(Sat 11.36 pm)

**Have you seen the toaster at all? I've been unpacking the kitchen and I can't find it.**

(Sat 11.38 pm)   
**Thanks for helping by the way. I thought that you were going to be helping to unpack instead of being in some  pub.**

(Sat 11.43 pm)   
I'll do it later. Can't a man get a drink when he wants to? 

(Sat 11.45 pm) 

**You can, but it would be nice if you invited me. At least your brother is helping.**

(Sat 11.46 pm)   
I've been busy with things, I might be meeting someone. 

(Sat 11.48 pm) 

**Who would that be? Would it be another of your 'dates,' where you sit alone in your underpants, eating  pot noodles and watching The A Team?**

(Sat 11.50 pm) 

I do not do that. I don't know what you are talking about.

(Sat 11.52 pm) 

**Right. I got it wrong. It's Spongebob you've been watching.**

(Sat 11.54 pm) 

Anderson , why don't you go and find that toaster and shove it up your bum? 

(Sat 11.55 pm) 

Second thoughts, don't do that. Some of us have to use the toaster.

(Sat 11.56 pm) 

**Have you gone all huffy because I used your shower gel again? Please don't do that cup thing again.**

(Sat 11.58 pm)   
I'll come home and unpack. The toaster should be in the box with Derek's food. 

(Sun 12.00 am) 

I believe that we have got a great place, Mrs Turner is  a lovely woman. Makes me think of my nan when I speak to her. 

(Sun 12.05 am) 

**Don't think your nan would love to know what  you told me to do with the toaster,  if I had to be honest.**

(Sun 12.06 am) 

**You are right about her though. She brought up tea a while ago with biscuits.**

(Sun 12.07 am) 

**You've moved to a new area in London and you've found a new pub to go already. Where have you been?**

(Sun 12.09 am) 

That Diogenes place. We are close to it, like ten minutes.

(Sun 12.11 am) 

**That is the place where Microsoft told you to go to?  Are you still talking to that stranger?**

(Sun 12. 15 am) 

Yes. He's not a stranger, I've been speaking to him for months now. 

(Sun 12. 18 am) 

**So what? You are friends with a random person on your phone? He could be anyone, people get murdered because of this. It starts with a text message.**

(Sun 12.20 am)  
**And before you know it, you are some statistic in a news report about the dangers of talking to strangers.**

(Sun 12.22 am) 

Mycroft isn't going to murder me. We are friends. I know him, I know his brother. I've spoken to him on the phone a few times. 

(Sun 12.24 am) 

**You know that it is impossible to be friends with someone who you haven't met.**

(Sun 12.27 am) 

That is stupid. Everything is done through technology, people end up marrying people who they have met online these days. 

(Sun 12.28 am) 

I think I am doing a good job of it. 

(Sun 12.30 am)   
**You know that I am only looking out for you Greg. You don't really know this person, he could be anyone.**

(Sun 12.32 am) 

**I know that it hasn't been a walk in the park for you recently and I don't want things to get worse for you.**

(Sun 12.34 am)   
You don't need to do that. I know what I am doing. 

(Sun 12.35 am) 

**Famous last words.**

* * *

(Sun 4.55 pm) 

I have been thinking about something important.

(Sun 5.03 pm) 

_Hopefully you've not been thinking too hard or you might hurt yourself. What have you been thinking about?_

(Sun 5.06 pm) 

Do you not find this weird at all? I'm spending just about every night talking to you on my phone when I could be doing things with real people. 

(Sun 5.08 pm) 

_You don't have to keep on writing to me and you could stop at any moment._

(Sun 5.10 pm)   
But I don't want to stop though. I thought that you were a prick at first, but you are a really great guy, Myc. 

(Sun 5.12 pm) 

I know that you probably don't think much of me but thank you for replying even if you are overwhelmed with my stupidity. 

(Sun 5.15 pm) 

_You aren't stupid. You are dim at times but you are not stupid._

(Sun 5.16 pm) 

_What has brought this on?_

(Sun 5.19 pm) 

Nothing really. A friend of mine said that it is impossible to become friends with someone who you've never met. 

(Sun 5.20 pm) 

I think that we have done a great job though. I've been thinking about this a lot, we wouldn't have ever started talking to another if I didn't mess up my friend's phone number. 

(Sun 5.25 pm) 

_I guess we are fortunate in our circumstances then. How is everything going? You've seemed a little down recently._

(Sun 5.30 pm) 

I've been fine. I've been stupid really. I guess uni stress is getting to me LOL. 

(Sun 5.31 pm) 

Decided that I am going to drop out of uni if I don't do well in my exams. No point in me wasting money and time if I'm not smart enough. 

(Sun 5.32 pm) 

Couldn't even see that my own girlfriend was cheating on me, how on earth am I going to pass uni? 

(Sun 5.36 pm)    
_You are going to be fine if you work and study efficiently._

(Sun 5.40 pm) 

It's fine for you to say that, you are bloody smart unlike me. Sherlock said that by you were thirteen you could speak five languages and you were were doing advanced physics and maths. 

(Sun 5.41 pm) 

Christ, when I was that age I was trying to sneak out of the house and go to parties. I'm not as brilliant as you are Mycroft. 

(Sun 5.43 pm)   
_You have your own talents._

(Sun 5.45 pm) 

You don't need to be so nice to me.

(Sun 5.46 pm) 

I've been meaning to tell you, I've got a new flat. It's close to the Diogenes. There is that chance I might see you some time. 

(Sun 5. 48 pm) 

I know that you dislike the idea of us meeting, but things are different now. I'll buy you a piece of cake if you come.

(Sun 6.04 pm) 

_That sounds like a wonderful offer, I am afraid that you won't like me much in person._

(Sun 6.05 pm)   
_Don't they cover this in schools? Never speak to strangers?_

(Sun 6.10 pm) 

Well it is a bit late for that. What do you want for Christmas? 

(Sun 6.12 pm) 

_Why are you persistent in asking about this?_

(Sun 6. 14 pm) 

Because I want to give you something for the holidays. You are my friend Mycroft. 

(Sun 6.16 pm) 

You don't have to get me anything. I know that money is a bit tight at the moment. 

(Sun 6.18 pm)   
I'm thinking about getting Sherlock a book about murders for a gift. Would he like it? 

(Sun 6.20 pm)   
It was that or one about belly dancing. I don't know Sherlock that well, but I don't think he has a love for middle eastern dance but I may be wrong. 

(Sun 6.21 pm) 

_He used to do dance lessons as well as his violin ones._

(Sun 6.23 pm) 

You must be joking. I cannot imagine your brother wearing a tutu and leaping around.

(Sun 6.23 pm) 

Did you do any dancing lessons? 

(Sun 6.26 pm) 

_No. Mother wanted to prevent Sherlock from turning out like what I did. They wanted to socialise him. It's why he was sent to a local comprehensive school._

(Sun 6.30 pm) 

I don't think that there is anything wrong with you. Maybe the only thing wrong is that you've been speaking to me for months. 

(Sun 6.31 pm)  

I've must have made you go bonkers at some point. 

(Sun 6.32 pm)   
Thanks for doing that. 

(Sun 6.34 pm)   
_It is no problem,  Gregory._

* * *

(Mon 3,00 am) 

-Incoming call- 

"I have a problem."

_**"Is it Kate?"** _

"I like Mycroft." 

" **...You are friends with him, aren't you."**  
  
"Not like that John...I don't know. He's a bloke and I've never thought about myself liking them until recently." 

" **So you like him? Can't you just ask him for a date or something?"**  
  
"Why would I be doing that? John, it is clear that he doesn't like me that way and this is so stupid. Perhaps I'm just wanting to meet up with him so much that I am going crazy. Christ Sherlock is going to kill me. I'm not gay by the way."  


" _ **You know it is possible to like someone of the same sex without being gay. It isn't a big deal."**_

 _"_ John, you are not seeing what is weird about this. I've been talking to essentially a stranger on my phone for months and now for some reason, he is stuck in my mind. Regardless of what happens. If I decide to end it or he stops texting me, he is going to be a piece of my mind regardless of whatever happens. Last few dates I've been on, have been awful as I've been wanting to talk to him all the time. Him with his stupid umbrella, stupid suits and stupid posh laugh."

" _ **Perhaps you like him. It isn't a big deal, Greg. I'm more than little confused, what do umbrellas have to do with this? "  
**_

"He's posh... I know shut up... I'm going for a walk."  


" _ **At this time of night? Are you wanting to get stabbed."  
**_

"...I'll take my chances."

" **Great talk. Nice to know I can help."**  
  


-Call disconnected- 

* * *

(Thurs 6.34 pm)   
_The diet has failed spectacularly this week._

_(Thurs 6.36 pm)  
_

_My new job is terrible but I get free meals._

(Thurs 6.45 pm)   
What's the new job?? 

(Thurs 6.53 pm) 

_Mathematics and piano tutor for a spoiled brat. I got parsnips thrown at my head today. It is like being with Sherlock when he was a child._

(Thurs 6.55 pm) 

That doesn't sound too good. The coffee shop is enough for me, even if I do have to make stupidly complicated drinks. 

(Thurs 7.03 pm) 

When did you get that job? You never told me, Sherlock never mentioned anything. 

(Thurs 7.05 pm) 

_It is a recent development. I've been employed for about one week and I already want to quit but I can't afford that._

(Thurs 7.08 pm)   
_I got made to watch this idiotic show called Spongebob Squarepants._

(Thurs 7.10 pm)   
Poor you. What can I do to make it better? I can send a virtual hug over. 

(Thurs 7.11 pm) 

I take it that the money is good though. 

(Thurs 7.12 pm)   
I can get Sherlock a job at my place if he wants one. Personally I can't see him making lattes all day though.

(Thurs 7.15 pm)

_That is too kind of you. I told Sherlock that he didn't need to worry about  getting a job. I told him to focus on his studies while I dealt with the financial side of things._

(Thurs 7.23 pm) 

Look at you being an adult. You are putting me and millions of others to shame. 

(Thurs 7.24 pm) 

I'm working on your present right now. It's gong to be perfect hopefully. 

(Thurs 7.30 pm) 

_You don't need to do this._

(Thurs 7.32 pm) 

I know, but I wanted to. 

(Thurs 7.33 pm) 

I know that you prefer texting but can we speak on the phone again sometime? I  like speaking to you, it makes this feel more human. 

(Thurs 7.36 pm)   
When is your birthday by the way? 

(Thurs 7.40 pm) 

_The nineteenth of November._

(Thurs 7.43 pm) 

Well,  I need to think of something to do for that.

(Thurs 7.44 pm) 

I know that you are probably going to say no to me buying you something. How about I buy you a drink in the Diogenes? I insist, I want to do this. 

(Thurs 7.46 pm) 

_Thank you, Gregory._

(Thurs 7.47 pm) 

Right. It's a date. Wear something nice. I'll arrange a time and everything. It's final, you can't back out of this now. 

* * *

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Greg it is going to be fine. You've been speaking to him for months, you are already his friend. "
> 
> "He won't be after this."
> 
> "At least you don't have to worry about Sherlock spying on you. He was asking to borrow my binoculars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to apologise for the late update, I've been busy with university and assignments at the moment. Thank you for everyone who has read, gave kudos and comments for this.

Greg:  _Mycroft_ : Sherlock _: Anthea_ : **Molly** : ** _John_**

* * *

 

_Wednesday 17th November_

(Wed 11.02 am)   
I seriously can't believe it, we managed to get an A on that project.

(Wed 11.03 am) 

Thank you for helping me with this. I know that you did most of the work, but thanks for everything. 

(Wed 11.04 am) 

If you come to my work after uni, I'll give you a free tea. 

(Wed 11.20 am)   
I've been reading my brother's phone again. You've asked him out on a date. 

(Wed 11.23 am)   
It's not a date. We are just friends going to meet up. 

(Wed 11.23 am) 

Please stop reading our text messages. Don't you have anything better to do? 

(Mon 11.24 am)   
Yes. 

(Wed 11.26 am) 

You used the word, 'date,' in your text message. From my observations, you do like him. 

(Wed 11.28 am) 

John told you didn't he? 

(Wed 11.29 am

Do you know what Mycroft thinks of me? 

(Wed 11.32 am) 

Why would Mycroft tell me things like that? 

(Wed 11.34 am) 

I haven't seen him in days. I've been at my parents. 

(Wed 11.36 am) 

He's been trying to rescue me from them. I rather live with Mycroft even if he is annoying and fat

(Wed 11.38 am)

Why do you even like him that way?

(Wed 11.42 am) 

Christ. Was expecting you to tell me about your parents. 

(Wed 11.43 am) 

Why would I tell you about that? It's not exciting. My father came to Mycroft's place, told me to pack my bag and I went home while my brother was at work. 

(Wed 11.45 am) 

You wanting to go out on a date with my brother is interesting. Have you been on any drugs? 

(Wed 11.46 am) 

So what draws you to him? The suits? The umbrella? 

(Wed 11.47 am) 

Change the subject now. 

(Wed 11.48 am) 

Is it chubby men you like? 

(Wed 11.50 am) 

I'm keeping those recordings of you dancing on my phone. 

* * *

 

(Wed 4.45 pm) 

So far I've decided that your brother is an absolute prick. 

(Wed 4. 49 pm)   
_Has he been causing much trouble from my parent's house?_

(Wed 4.50 pm) 

_Have you found that dead bird he put in your flat?_

(Wed 4.53 pm) 

WHAT!! WHERE IS IT? WHY??  
(Wed 4.56 pm) 

_At least it isn't a kidney in your fridge._

(Wed 4.58 pm)   
Found the dead bird. It was in Anderson's wardrobe. 

(Wed 5.06 pm) 

Your brother is getting those videos I've recorded put on the internet. 

(Wed 5.08 pm) 

Phil is going to kill me. Maybe I can say that it was a cat. 

(Wed 5.10 pm) 

Speaking of Sherlock, is he doing alright? 

(Wed 5.12 pm)   
_As fine as one can be when visiting our parents. He' s had to have dinner with them , two meals a day. I don't envy him._

(Wed 5.14 pm) 

_I'm going to drive up to get him this evening._

(Wed 15.16 pm) 

_He's gotten to the point of desperation that he's been offering to give me fashion advice and he's wanting to get me a present._

(Wed 5.18 pm) 

Think I have gotten you the perfect gift. It's not much but it is something.

(Wed 5.20 pm) 

Is there a dress code for needing to meet you? I don't know how you posh people work. 

(Wed 5.20 pm) 

Still can't bloody believe that we are going to meet. I'm so excited. 

(Wed 5.23 pm) 

_I believe that it will be an enjoyable experience. Hopefully, you will like me still even after meeting me._

(Wed 5.30 pm) 

You are not going to want to speak to me once you've met me. I'm even ironing a shirt for you. 

(Wed 5.32 pm) 

It is going to be the best bloody night of your life. I'm going to get you hammered for your birthday. 

(Wed 5.34 pm) 

_You've got some high expectations for that day then._

(Wed 5.35 pm) 

_I am concerned about letting you down if it isn't too good._

(Wed 5.40 pm) 

Mycroft,  I am going to meet you, I've been wanting to do this since we first started talking. It is going to be perfect, even if there is a massive cock-up. 

(Wed 5.46 pm) 

_I am amazed at how positive you are about this whole thing. I personally thought that you would have stopped talking to me weeks ago._

(Wed 5.47 pm) 

Mycroft, I was surprised after you found out thick I was, you still wanted to be my friend. 

(Wed 5.50 pm) 

_I have the same sentiment. I'm going to get Sherlock. I do apologise about the bird._

* * *

(Thurs 4.30 am) 

Thank you for taking me home. 

(Thurs 4.32 am) 

_You've never said that to be before. What do you want?_

(Thurs 4.36 am)   
There is nothing special about saying thank you. 

(Thurs 4.38 am) 

Don't use the butter, I've put worms in it. 

 

(Thurs 4.40 am) 

_Do I want to know why?_

(Thurs 4.42 am) 

Experiment. For science. 

(Thurs 4.46 am)

_Thank you for letting me know. I hope that our parents weren't too bad to you._

(Thurs 4.48 am) 

Horrendous. I was dragged to church and made to go clothes shopping. Mother wants me to get a girlfriend and she's introduced me to Irene 

(Thurs 4.53 am) 

_I'm sorry that you had to deal with it. They mentioned in the note they left that they weren't happy with my financial situation. I've got another job._

(Thurs 4.54 am) 

_Are you going to see this girlfriend again?_

(Thurs 5.03 am)   
Of course not. I'm not interested. She's not my area. 

(Thurs 5.09 am)   
_I understand._

(Thurs 5.12 am) 

_Are you pissed off that I am going to see Gregory?_

(Thurs 5.13 am) 

_I can understand if you are. He is your friend and you didn't like me talking to him in the first place._

(Thurs 5.16 am) 

Mycroft you are an adult, you don't need my permission. 

(Thurs 5.18 am) 

I swear I'm feeling nice just because you rescued me. I'll hate you tomorrow. 

(Thurs 5.20 am) 

_Sounds perfect. I can make you tea and a pot noodle for an extremely early breakfast._

(Thurs 5.25 am) 

Rather have McDonald's. You can afford to ruin the diet for the morning. 

* * *

(Thurs 9.05 pm) 

Do I need to wear a tie tomorrow? 

(Thurs 9.06 pm) 

What are you wearing? 

(Thurs 9. 09 pm) 

Are you wearing a suit? 

(Thurs 9.15 pm) 

_I was considering wearing a jumper._

(Thurs 9.16 pm) 

_Suits are too formal for this occasion? I don't know, I've never been on anything like this before._

(Thurs 9.20 pm)   
Me either. I've never really been on a date with a bloke before. Do I bring flowers? I've been asking my brother questions about this stuff. 

(Thurs 9.23 pm) 

_You don't need to bring me flowers._

(Thurs 9.26 pm) 

_So this is a date we are going on?_

(Thurs 9.30 pm) 

Yeah...think so. Is that alright? 

(Thurs 9.32 pm)   
_I believe so. Might need a suit then._

(Thurs 9.34 pm)   
What colour tie do I wear then? Christ, this is impossible. What are we going to talk about? 

(Thurs 9.36 pm) 

_I believe that I am not the expert in this area._

(Thurs 9.38 pm) 

Have you suddenly gotten really nervous? Because I have. 

(Thurs 9.40 pm)   
_Yes._

(Thurs 9.42 pm) 

You are going to hate me after meeting me. I've even taken out the earring for you. 

(Thurs 9.45 pm) 

_How about we talk about something else?_

(Thurs 9.46 pm) 

_I saw a dog on my way to work._

(Thurs 9.47 pm) 

Is that you attempt at conversation? 

(Thurs 9.50 pm) 

_Yes. It was a nice looking dog._

(Thurs 9.52 pm) 

Tomorrow is going to be horrendous.

(Thurs 9.55 pm)

I'm going to bed before anything awful happens.

* * *

( Fri 12.04 am) 

Happy Birthday, Fatcroft. 

(Fri 12.06 am) 

Don't drink the milk, It's got a finger in it. 

* * *

 

(Fri 9.08 am) 

**Happy Birthday, Mycroft!!  Big hugs from me today!!!** __ **Tell Sherlock I've got a dead owl for him to experiment on!**

 

* * *

(Fri 10.06 am) 

_ Happy Birthday, Mycroft. Another year older and another year wiser as they say.  _

(Fri 10.08 am) 

_Reserved your favourite table for your date tonight. Dinner is on the house. I'm expecting updates with everything that happens._

 

* * *

(Fri 10.30 am) 

Happy Birthday, Mycroft! Have a great day. I'll meet you in The Diogenes at seven. I'll try not to panic too much when I see you haha.

* * *

(Fri 3.15 pm)

Is it normal to feel nervous before a date?

(Fri 3.18 pm)

Normally I'm not nervous but I'm like shitting myself right now.

(Fri 3.23 pm)

  _ **If you are doing that mate, but I suggest you take a shower before your date.**_

(Fri 3.30 pm )

That is not funny John. Do I wear a tie? 

(Fri 3.32 pm) 

Sherlock is refusing to help me. 

(Fri 3.35 pm) 

He says he's not a fashion expert. 

(Fri 3.43 pm)  
 I'm just nervous, do you think that going on a date with a bloke is different from one with a girl? 

(Fri 3.46 pm) 

Never thought that I would be doing this. Someone might see us and people do talk. 

(Fri 3.49 pm) 

_**No one is going to care. Who is going to see you?** _

(Fri 3.54 pm) 

I don't know...This could go badly. It's almost like a blind date. Went on one of those once. 

(Fri 4.02 pm) 

_**How did that go?** _

(Fri 4.06 pm) 

Awful. Sneezed soup on her. I'm not ordering soup.

(Fri 4.10 pm)   
_**Greg it is going to be fine. You've been speaking to him for months, you are already his friend.**_

(Fri 4.13 pm) 

He won't be after this.

(Fri 4.16 pm)

_**At least you don't have to worry about Sherlock spying on you. He was asking to borrow my binoculars.** _

(Fri 4. 18 pm)   
_**I'm keeping him busy. He's experimenting on a dead owl. I'm taking notes.**_

(Fri 4. 20 pm) 

Sounds great.

(Fri 4.23 pm)

I am so scared I am going to bugger this up. He's so posh. He's probably eaten in restaurants that have five forks on the table.  

(Fri 4.29 pm) 

_**Greg, you are going to be fine. You must be excited a little bit.** _

(Fri 4.30 pm)   
Yeah. I'm actually gong to meet Mycroft Holmes. He's not just a man on my phone. 

* * *

 

Fri 10.30 pm) 

-Incoming Call- 

 _ " _ _ So how is it going? How is it?"  
_

_"...He never came.."_

-Call disconnect- 

 

 

* * *

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wasn't going to make you happy, he's an idiot. Alone is what suits us the best. How is deleting him going?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Harder than I thought."

 

Greg:  _Mycroft_ , Sherlock,  _Anthea._

* * *

 

 

_Friday 19th November_

 

-Incoming call-

"Do you know why my brother has just come home  upset? I would love to know as he's gone straight to his room and he is probably sulking. What did you do Graham? I've never seen my brother react this way to anything before."

"Christ, Sherlock we don't need to talk about this. I don't want you to interrogate me about this. Thought that you didn't like your brother anyway, why do you care so much?"

"What did you do to Mycroft? Of course I care about him, he is my brother after all. I'm the one who has to live with him and deal with this emotional distress! He's shouting about you now and he is calling you some unsavoury things.  What did you do to him? Were you so put off by his weight or something and you made a comment about it? i couldn't blame you for that one."  


"Why would I say anything like that to him? When I saw him through the window of the place, he looked good...I don't know if I should tell you this as you are going to kill me, but he is your brother so you should know."  


"What did you do to him? "

 

"I didn't turn up. Well I did turn up and I even gotten to the cloak room but I couldn't do it. I was just so nervous, you know.  Your brother was looking there and he looked so nice, he had a suit on and I could see this umbrella of his,  and I couldn't believe that he was a real person. I  know I had spoken to him on the phone a few times and I've been speaking to him for months but...He was there and he had actuly come to The Diogness, I was expecting him not to turn up, I wasn't expecting him to do that, as all the other times I've  been trying to ask him out, he had always said no. I couldn't believe it. All I wanted to do was go over to him and speak to him in person but I just... couldn't do it. Someone like your brother is far too good for me and he wouldn't lke me once he saw me. I was so worried, I've never been on a date with a guy before and Mycroft...He is so bloody amazing that I didn't want to mess things up.  I'm a coward, a great big fucking coward and this is all my fault. "

"Yes it is."

"Thanks for making me feel great Sherlock. I know what I did was stupid. I did come back later on, thought that there would be the chance that he would be there still, but he had gone. There was a USB left on the table though with my name on it."

"Did you honestly think that my brother would be waiting for you like a poodle? My brother has some self-respect than to just wait for you. I had told you not to get involved with my brother when  you first started talking to him and I can see that I was right. I don't know what he saw in you Greg."  


"..." 

"Is that all you can say for yourself?"

 

"I'm just surprised that you got my name right...I want to make things right Sherlock. I've tried calling him but he's not been answering. Can I come over to apologise and to speak to him?"

"That would be unwise. He needs some time to think and to process things. Don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you again. Also don't be surprised if you find anything dead in your flat in the next few days."

-Call disconnect-

* * *

(Sat 12.05 am) 

_I feel so stupid. I should have ended this months ago._

(Sat 12.06 am) 

_Shows you how stupid I was for getting attached. Letting my feelings take control._

(Sat 12.12 am) 

_You've just been stood up, Mycroft. It is perfectly normal to feel like this._

(Sat 12.15 am) 

_No, it is not. I used to pride myself on not having these 'feelings,' and look where it has gotten me._

(Sat 12.16  am) 

_At one point I almost believed him when he said those things about me. I shouldn't have let sentiment take over._

(Sat 12.19 am) 

_ I know everyone tells you that you are some sort of robot, Myc,  but you aren't one. You are a real person with feelings. He is not the only one to think that you brilliant.  _

(Sat 12. 23 am) 

_I'm never listening to Queen again. I'm not speaking to him ever again. I'm deleting his number from my phone and I'll get a new number. I'll do the same for Sherlock and tell him not to speak to him again._

(Sat 12.29 am) 

_ We both know that your brother is going to experiment on him. Probably try and poison him or something.  _

(Sat 12.31 am)

_I wish I could do something to help, I know how important he is to you. He is a massive prick though, doing that on your birthday._

(Sat 12.35 am) 

_I don't wish to talk about him anymore. I'm going to delete him._

* * *

-Incoming call- 

_".....This is Mycroft Holmes, I am currently unavailable at the moment so please leave a message after the noise and I shall try to schedule you in."_

 

"Hi Mycroft it's me, It's Greg, just in case you didn't know who 'me,' was...I don't know how to say this and I can truly imagine that you are royally pissed off with me, and I can't blame you. I did bugger things up after all...I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me, just leaving you like that.  I've never done this to anyone before but I just couldn't believe that you were there waiting for me. I had thought that you weren't going to be the one to turn up...But I was wrong. You were there and you looked so good in your suit and the thought of meeting you, well, that's been in my head for ages. I was so excited to meet you but I realised that you probably wouldn't like me much once you met me, I don't know if you've realised this Myc, but I'm not posh like you, I'm not as smart as you, I'm not as even as half as brilliant as you are. I'm not wanting to just be some idiot or some goldfish that you've met and you end up hating. I was wanting this date to be perfect for you, but I was so worried that  I would do something wrong as I've never been with a date with a bloke before...You aren't some random bloke though and that is what made me so worried...that,  I was going to mess things up so badly, so badly that you wouldn't want to speak to me again, and I didn't want to lose our friendship. I thought that you would be waiting for me when I did come, but you had just left the place according to a waitress, I did go and try and look for you. I would have waited for you to come back but Sherlock said you went home. Right...I should probably go now if you want to speak to me, I'm going to be there-I'm didn't intend to hurt you like this. If there was a way we could just try this again, I am willing to do it. What else can I say?  I got that thing you've left for me, thanks for that. I'm so sorry. I'm real,  truly sorry for what I've done.  I'll speak to you later."  


-Call disconnect- 

* * *

(Mon 5.30 pm) 

Hello. I was wanting to tell you that I was sorry.  Thought that you would have enough time to think things over.

(Mon 5.34 pm)  
 I looked at that USB that you gave me. Thanks for taking the time to write those study tips, they should help. The Piano music is great! Is that you playing? 

(Mon 8.35 pm) 

I saw a nice looking umbrella today. You would have liked it.

(Mon 10.30 pm) 

Guess you aren't actually talking to me at all then. 

* * *

 

(Tues 4.05 pm) 

I made Greg some food today, some bugs might have slipped into his cake. Don't eat the cake in the fridge, it has ground up crickets and meal worms in it.

(Tues 4.07 pm) 

I can make more food for Greg if you want. I know how to poison him and there would be no evidence. 

(Tues 4.10 pm) 

_You don't need to do that. Thank you for attempting to cheer me up._

(Tues 4.12 pm) 

I'm only doing this to stop you hanging around like a wet blanket. I'm the one who has to live with you like this. I can't believe you've taken a day off sick in order to mope, you never do that. You went to work with walking Pneumonia one time. 

(Tues 4.13 pm) 

I told you that it was dangerous to get yourself attached to him. I'm writing the rest of my paper tonight about this situation. 

(Tues 4.16 pm) 

He wasn't going to make you happy, he's an idiot. Alone is what suits us the best. How is deleting him going?

(Tues 4.17 pm) 

_Harder than I thought._

(Tues 4.19 pm) 

I'm on my way home. I'll make you some tea and you can watch me experiment on a tongue Molly has given me. I'm thinking about putting into an egg and bacon sandwich.

(Tues 4.20 pm) 

There was a birthday gift from Greg and a card, I can throw them away if you want?

(Tues 4.20 pm) 

He got you a mug, with umbrellas drawn on it. I looked inside the box. I can throw it in the bin or use it to store eyeballs if you want me to. 

(Tues 4.30 pm) 

_Keep it. Use it as a pen holder or something._

* * *

(Wed 9.32 pm) 

-Incoming call-

_".....This is Mycroft Holmes, I am currently unavailable at the moment so please leave a message after the noise and I shall try to schedule you in."_

"Hey Myc. I know that I shouldn't be calling you and Sherlock has told me to stay away and he's been really nice to me lately, he's been giving me food. Should I be worried about that? I just wanted to apologise to you again. I know that you are ignoring me, you've been reading those messages I've sent you. My phone says that you've seen my messages, or it's Sherlock looking at your texts again. I know that you are still rightfully pissed off at me, I was wanting to know if there was the chance that you wanted to talk to me. I'm going to go now...I miss talking to you. Hope that you are okay. I'm sorry. "

-Call disconnect.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I've officially reached the extreme point of madness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and commenting so far, it means a lot that there is still people reading this even after seventeen chapters of this. 
> 
> Also I want to give a mention to the lovely 221b_ee who has acted as my reader for this chapter.

 

Greg: _Mycroft_ :  Sherlock : _Anthea_ : **Anderson** : _**John**_

* * *

 

 

_Wednesday 15th December_

 

( Wed 4.55 pm)

Seriously can't believe that is so close to Christmas and yet there is no festive joy in me. Exams have drained all happiness out of me.

 

( Wed 4.56 pm)

I have my last exam tomorrow and I'm positive that I am going to fail this. I thought that I was meant to learn stuff at uni and it feels that I've learned nothing this semester.

 

(Wed 5.03 pm) 

_**I was the same, Greg. However I was done with my exams at the start off the month. I'm free!  Think that I have managed to do well in my chemistry one, well thanks to Sherlock Holmes, I've done well .** _

 

(Wed 5.06 pm)

Well of course you're going to do well, you've had Sherlock to help you. I could really do with him helping me, with the whole course really. At least I managed to get an A on something thanks to him.

 

(Wed 5.08 pm)

How is Sherlock anyway? He's not spoken to me in about a month. He was giving me cakes and a funny egg and bacon sandwiches a way back.

 

(Wed 5.10 pm)

_**He's been doing rather well. We've been hanging out a lot recently. I've been helping him with his newest project, don't actually know what it is. We've been experimenting with tea as well.** _

 

(Wed 5.12 pm)

How on earth do you experiment with tea?

 

(Wed 5.13 pm)

_**We've been  trying to figure out how to make the perfect cup of tea. We've been experimenting with several types of tea. We were Jprocrastinating from studying.** _

 

( Wed 5.16 pm)

At least he is well then. He's just been glaring at me all the time, like what he was like when I first started talking to his brother.

 

(Wed 5.23 pm)

**_Greg, I'm not wanting to get involved in this. Sherlock is my friend and Mycroft is his brother, and I don't want to be the middleman in this._ **

 

(Wed 5,24 pm)

_**Mycroft has already been going on about how I shouldn't be friends with Sherlock, I think that part of that has something to do with what happened.** _

 

(Wed 5.28 PM)

Christ, I am so sorry that this is happening. I feel more like a git than I do before. I don't want you to not be friends with Sherlock because of me.

 

(Wed 5.34 pm)

_**We've been ignoring what Mycroft says. Sherlock is a really good mate, I've only known him for a short amount of time, but I'd be lost without him.** _

 

(Wed 5.35 pm)

It is difficult to imagine you without being at his side.

 

(Wed 5.37 pm)

Have you seen him? Mycroft? How is he?

 

(Wed 5.40 pm)

_**His usual self. I've seen him twice. He doesn't text as much. Every time I saw him when I was around at Sherlock's place, he was always texting. Not now though.** _

 

(Wed 5.42 pm)

_**Sherlock says that he has been more annoying that normal, but Sherlock doesn't see him that often, he is always working. You are going to have to ask Sherlock if you want to know more.** _

 

(Wed 5.45 pm)

I've given up on trying to speak to him. He doesn't want to speak to me. I deserve it though. I was such an idiot.

 

(Wed 5.47 pm)

He wouldn't have liked me. I'm too poor and too stupid for him. Mycroft Holmes would have never spoken to me if he never got my text message. Guys like him don't speak to people like me. He's posh. 

 

(Wed 5.50 pm)

**_You can stop throwing a little pity party for yourself. It was your own fault that he's not speaking to you. Go and fix it._ **

 

(Wed 5.53 pm)

I don't know how.

 

(Wed 5.54 pm)

I don't know if this is weird or I've gone mental or something, but it is possible to miss someone you've never met?

 

(Wed 6.03 pm)

_**If you are in constant contact with someone, I guess that you are going to occasionally miss them.** _

 

(Wed 6.04 pm)

It's strange really, how someone can be a part of your life, even if they enter it by accident.

 

(6.06 pm)

God, how do I make this right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Thurs 4.05 pm)

That exam was awful.

 

(Thurs 4.06 pm)

I can sense a pub visit happening.

 

(Thurs 4.08 pm)

**I'm always up for the pub. Sally says that she will be there.**

 

(Thurs 4.12 pm)

I've asked John and Molly as well, and some of the lads from rugby. Think Jim from IT is coming around as well.

 

(Thurs 4.14 pm)

**Sounds like a great night. No boyfriend coming around? Are you still broken up? Microsoft was his name?**

 

(Thurs 4.16 pm)

I don't have a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend. Mycroft was just my friend.

 

(Thurs 4.18 pm)

**Just figured you know, you've been a bit mopey. Is Sherlock coming tonight?**

 

(Thurs 4.18 pm)

**Wonder if he is going to shout at me about tobacco ash again. He put a mouse in your bed a few weeks ago.**

 

(Thurs 4.20 pm)

I found that out. The mouse was still alive and it crawled on my face during the night and it decided to shit everywhere.

 

(Thurs 4.23 pm)

Random question. When was the last time Britain used capital punishment?

 

(Thurs 4.30 pm)

**Think that it was in 1998. What did you write it down as?**

 

(Thurs 4.35 pm)

I've failed.

 

(Thurs 4.36 pm)

**You won't know that until the results have come in. This is the last drink we'll have until after the holidays.**

 

(Thurs 4.43 pm)

I'm at Molly's this year, and so is my brother. We're not going home. Got a phone call from mum the other day, dad has been... bad again.

 

(Thurs 4.46 pm)

**Sorry about that, Mate. I'll buy you chips to cheer you up.**

 

(Thurs 4.50 pm)

With my life actually going down the gutter, I'm going to need more than just chips.

 

(Thurs 4.52 pm)

**Fine. I'll buy you a Snickers bar as well.**

 

* * *

 

 

(Fri 12.23 pm)

_**Still, can't believe that you have got into a fight with someone over tobacco ash again.** _

 

(Fri 12.24 pm)

**_Tell your brother that I'm sorry about his car, and the fact that I've left a kebab in the back seat._ **

 

(Fri 12.27 pm)

Shame it isn't a cake, he would have probably eaten that. I'll give him your apologies in the evening when he comes home for dinner before he heads out for work.

 

(Fri 12.29 pm)

I don't think that he enjoyed your rendition of 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow,' You were rather off key at some parts of the song. Nothing compared to the woman in that film who sings it. 

 

(Fri 12.34 pm)

**_Christ. If your brother wasn't wanting to be friends before, he's really not going to encourage our friendship after the mess I made in the car._ **

 

(Fri 12.37 pm)

I never do what he tells me anyway. I have never done it and I don't intend to make a start on it now.

 

(Fri 12.39 pm)

When do you want to continue with our experimentation with tea? I've also got some kidneys we could work on.

 

(Fri 12.42 pm)

**_That is me back home for a few weeks now. You can surely continue with your experimentation while I'm away._ **

 

(Fri 12.45 pm)

You keep me right though. I'll make sure to keep you updated. Earl Grey tastes best with two sugars, placed in a warm mug, and brewed for four and a half minutes.

 

(Fri 12.47 pm)

_**Are you doing anything for the break? I know that you and your brother don't do Christmas, but do you do anything?** _

 

(Fri 12.53 pm)

We were discussing making amendments with our parents.  It will be beneficial in our situation. They've been wanting to see us and they're concerned for some reason. It will be tedious, sitting around a turkey making pointless small talk with them. It's bad enough when mum decides to grace us with one of her two minute monthly phone calls. 

 

(Fri 1.04 pm)

_**I'm going to ask you something, however, you don't have to agree to it. I know that you don't like Christmas and you've told me that it is a waste of time before. But I'm asking anyway.** _

 

(Fri 1.06 pm)

**_Would you like to continue your experimentation with tea over at my house?_ **

 

(Fri 1.10 pm)

I'll have to ask my brother on this matter, but it would be enjoyable.

 

(Fri 1.12 pm)

I'm not wearing a stupid paper hat during the day.

 

(Fri 1.14 pm)

Thank you, John.

* * *

 

 

(Tues 5.50 pm)

_ Are you sure that you don't want to come over to the flat for Christmas dinner? I'm making that fruit cake you like. _

 

(Tues 5.52 pm)

_Thank you for the offer but I am going to decline. I have work to do._

 

(Tues 5.54 pm)

_ You always have work to do. Mycroft, you can have one evening off. _

 

(Tues 5.55 pm)

_ I don't want you to be in your flat by yourself on the holidays. I won't force you to open up gifts or wear a paper hat from a cracker. Just stay for dinner. _

 

(Tues 6.04 pm)

_I really can't let myself get distracted from work. I have too much to do. You'll have a more enjoyable day without me anyway._

 

(Tues 6.07 pm)

_ You can't keep shutting yourself off like this. You've not spoken to me in person in weeks. Have you spoken to anyone other than your brother and work colleagues? _

 

(Tues 6.14 pm)

_I interacted with my brother's idiot friend when I had to drive him home last week. He still owes me money for the car cleaning._

 

(Tues 6.16 pm)

_I was hoping that Sherlock would be bored of friends now. Now he's having Christmas dinner with John._

 

(Tues 6.24 pm)

_I've managed to succeed at deleting him._

 

(Tues 6.27 pm)

_ There is no point in talking to you when you're like this. Just call me if you change your mind. _

 (Tues 6. 29 pm) 

_ You can be a right prick at times, Mycroft Holmes. You need to get your head out of your arse and stop feeling sorry for yourself! _

 

* * *

 

-Unsent messages-

Friday 19th November-

 

( Fri 9.30 pm)

_I honestly can't believe that you have left me alone in a restaurant.  I thought that you were so desperate to meet up with me. If you changed your mind, you could have let me know, sent a text or called, instead of making me waste my time here.  I'm going home. Don't bother contacting me. I feel so stupid._

 

 

* * *

 

_Saturday 20th November_

 

(Sat 5.54 pm)

_You tried calling me today. I don't know why you felt the need to do so. If you were that desperate to speak to me, you would have come to the restaurant. I'm not going to reply to any messages or calls you give to me. I'm in the process of deleting you. I'm not ever listening to Queen again. It was good while you were my friend. I should have prevented myself from getting attached like this. I was so incredibly stupid. I should have ignored the first message I got from you._

 

* * *

 

 

_Friday 26th November_

 

(Sat 6.09 am)

_I've reached a point of madness. I keep expecting you to be texting me. Well, you do keep texting me but I can't make myself reply. I would have changed my phone number but I don't have the money to do so. I'm mostly angery at myself for getting my hopes up with you. I will refuse to make the same mistake again.  All this madness is what happens when I let myself get attached. I won't be doing this again with anyone. Caring isn't an advantage, Mycroft._

* * *

 

_Sunday 5th  December_

 

(Sat 2.35 am)

_I've reached the point of madness. I'm writing texts to someone who I am trying to delete and I'm talking to a skull. However, I'm beginning to see why Sherlock enjoys it._

 

(Sat 5.43 am)

_Why is it so hard to remove you from my mind? I've gone mad._

 

* * *

 

_Wednesday 15th December_

 

( Wed 12.34 am)

_I really can't delete you. I miss you._

 

(Wed 12.39 am)

_I've officially reached the extreme point of madness._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah...I guess so. Just wish there was a way that I could make this up to you. I bought you an umbrella in the hopes that it would be a start."
> 
> "...Hello, my name is Mycroft Holmes and I would like to be your friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for the lovely 221b_ee who has acted as my reader and my editor for this chapter. Also a big thank you for everyone who has stayed with me this far and I hope that everyone has a happy holiday!

 

Greg: _Mycroft_ : Sherlock : **Molly** : **_John_**

* * *

  
_  
Saturday 25th December._  
  
(Sat 12.04 pm)   
  
Thank you for the pocket watch and the sheep skull. I’m surprised that you’re doing presents this year.  
  
(Sat 12.07 pm)   
  
_I am rather surprised myself. Christmas is meant to be about giving I suppose. It’s only just past twelve and I am positive that Christmas has been going on for about a week. I'm in agony._ _  
_  
(Sat 12.10 pm)   
  
This was your own fault for deciding to go home for Christmas. So how often has mum been shouting at you? Has she been going on about your lack of girlfriends? Maybe she'll introduce you to Irene.   
  
(Sat 12.13 pm)   
  
_How many times can I tell the woman that I am not interested in a relationship? They’re a waste of time. She's been constantly complaining since I arrived yesterday evening._ _  
_  
(Sat 12.13 pm)   
  
_Fifty-three complaints so far._  
  
(Sat 12.14 pm)   
_  
__Fifty-four.  She is not happy that you aren't here. I've been listening to Christmas music since I've arrived. This is what hell is, isn't it?_  
  
(Sat 12.20 pm)   
  
John and I have been experimenting with tea. English Breakfast tea is best after being brewed for four minutes and twenty seconds.   
  
(Sat 12.22 pm)   
  
Why are you even visiting our parents? You haven't spoken to them in ages. Either you've decided to make amends with them or you’re having to throw away your pride and ask for money.   
  
(Sat 12.25 pm)  
  
_Well, I was the idiot who decided to move to London. I was hoping that I could make amends well enough with father so that I could get his position once he retires._  
  
(Sat 12.30 pm)   
  
You must be desperate and lonely is what you are saying . Before you know it, mum will be trying to convince you that liking boys is a phase and then she'll get you a girlfriend.   
  
(Sat 12.32 pm)   
  
_She's been trying to convince me that we should be moving back home as we apparently can't look after ourselves. Even though I have two jobs, I still can't afford a housekeeper, and this is the biggest tragedy of the year._  
  
(Sat 12.35 pm)   
  
If you didn't decide to be so kind all those years ago and tell mum that dad was cheating on her, none of this would have happened. However, things didn't turn out too badly, I guess. I've met John and you've lost seven and a quarter pounds.   
  
(Sat 12.38 pm)   
  
_What do you want? You are never this nice to me unless you have a reason. You've made me tea for weeks, you've been trying to poison Gregory for me and now this._  
  
(Sat 12. 45 pm)   
  
John and I have been considering getting a flat together. There's this place in Baker Street we've found.   
  
(Sat 12.48 pm)   
  
_Oh. You and John. I wasn't aware of anything that was going on between you.  I suppose I am always working._  
  
(Sat 12.50 pm)   
_  
__I don't want you to get hurt because of getting too close to someone. However, I will be supportive if your life choices. You can ask me questions if you have them. Or to save the awkward talk, I can provide leaflets or books to help provide information._ _  
__  
_ (Sat 12.52 pm)   
  
Mycroft, just no. We don't need to have this conversation. I am going to delete this right now. John is not my boyfriend. Besides, I've seen what they've done to you.   
  
(Sat 12.53 pm)   
  
I should be thanking you for being supportive. But you don't need to give me the talk. I suggest that we delete this from our brains and we delete this conversation from our phones before I pour bleach into my ears in the hopes that it goes to my brain   
  
(Sat 12. 59 pm)   
  
_I regret going home. There is no chance I'm getting father's position and I don’t want to sit here and be insulted and be forced to listen to Christmas music._  
  
(Sat 1.05 pm)   
  
I've left my skull on your desk if you need to talk to it.   
  


 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
(Sat 5.04 pm)   
  
**Sure you aren't coming to dinner with us? I've made your favourite pudding. Your mum gave me the recipe for that treacle sponge she makes.**   
  
(Sat 5.12 pm)   
  
Won't be able to make it. I don't want to leave mum at home alone. Don't tell my brother where I am, he doesn't need to have Christmas ruined. Tell him that I'm off seeing a girl or something.   
  
(Sat 5.13 pm)   
  
I was going to make some excuse about not feeling well but I don't think that you’d to go to believe that.   
  
(Sat 5.15 pm)

  
**Greg, you can still come over to my place. Maybe your mum can go over to my parent's house. They’ll let her stay with them. **  
  
(Sat 5.17 pm)   
  
Doubt that it is going to happen. She's worried that dad will hurt himself. Kyle can't come home, especially when dad is going on about the 'mischievous gays,' the Labour party and the queen for some reason. I regret deciding to put on the queen's speech earlier.   
  
(Sat 5.20 pm)   
  
**I'm sorry to hear that Greg. You shouldn't have to put up with this.** **  
**  
(Sat 5.21 pm)   
  
**If you need to come over to my flat at any time, there will be a mug of hot chocolate waiting for you. The spare key is in the plant pot, let yourself in at any time or call me even if it is stupid o'clock in the morning.**  
  
(Sat 5.24 pm)   
  
Thanks Molly, you really are the best. I'll try and pop around with your presents as soon as I can.   
  
(Sat 5.25 pm)   
  
**Just stay safe, just do that for me. **  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
(Sat 8.40 pm)   
_  
_ **_Hi Greg, how is your day going?_ **   
  
(Sat 8.42 pm)   
_  
**Today has been interesting. We’ve experimented with three types of tea, Sherlock nearly burnt his eyebrows off and now he is dancing with my grandmother. No idea how she’s managing to get him to do that. He looks if he’s having fun.**   
_   
(Sat 8.49 pm)   
  
Must be a sight to see. Make sure to send a video if he starts to do the tango or the macarena. I need something to cheer me up.   
  
(Sat 8.50 pm)   
  
Thankfully Christmas is over soon enough. I don't even know why people even put up with this.   
  
(Sat 8.53 pm)   
_  
_ **_If you want, I can drive up and get you to come home with me. It will be a lot of fun._ **   
  
(Sat 8.55 pm)   
  
Molly has made me promise that if I leave the house that I go to her flat. She has gone all this effort to make dinner and even pudding for me. She is so lovely.   
  
(Sat 9.02 pm) _  
**  
** _ **_She really is. Sure that you don't want me to come over? I can bring chips and beer._ ** **_  
_ **   
(Sat 9.06 pm)   
  
Best not to do that mate. I'm not going to leave mum. Plus Sherlock might get jealous if you leave him.   
  
(Sat 9.07 pm)   
_  
**I** _ **_believe that he is going to be okay. We are talking about living together, getting a flat.  Someone needs to look after him. He’s been talking about setting up this consulting detective business._ ** _  
_   
(Sat  9.10 pm)   
  
So you and Sherlock? When did you start being boyfriends? I must have missed a lot. Probably explains how close you are.   
  
(Sat 9.10 pm)   
  
It's fine if you’re dating. I'm very supportive if you are. Just because I messed it up with the Holmes's  doesn't mean that you will.   
  
(Sat 9.12 pm)   
  
I just wish you luck, hopefully, Sherlock won't decide to put bugs into your food. Did you know that he’s been doing that to me?   
  
(Sat  9.13 pm)   
_  
**Really you should be thanking him for the extra protein. You should be glad that it wasn’t arsenic.** _ **  
**   
(Sat 9.14 pm)   
_  
_ **Sherlock and I are not a couple. I'm not gay.** _  
_   
(Sat 9.15 pm)   
  
Neither am I. I had always thought that you were one. You are always together and you look at each other in a way that just friends wouldn't.   
  
(Sat 9.17 pm)   
  
Just an observation. But then again, what am I to know about things like this? I can't even go on a date with a bloke without shitting myself.   
  
(Sat 9.19 pm)   
  
_**We aren't a couple. So the main reason I was checking up on you was that Molly was asking. So everything is alright, I take it?**   
_   
(Sat 9.23 pm)   
  
Yeah. Dad isn't too drunk, he's not had a go at anyone. Just does his normal complaining at Christmas. Mum is alright as well. I'm just keeping an eye on her.   
  
(Sat 9.23 pm)   
  
It's people like my dad that makes me want to join the police. So I can make a difference and help someone. I know how stupid this sounds.   
  
(Sat 9.26 pm)   
  
_**No, it's not stupid. Best be going, my sister is trying to force Sherlock to go and play the violin and wear a pair of antlers. I'll try and film it for you.** _   
  
(Sat 9.28 pm)   
  
That would be great. Enjoy the rest of the evening. Tell your boyfriend I say hello ;)

 

* * *

  
(Sat 9.45 pm)   
  
How is Christmas with the Watsons? John has sent me a video of you playing the violin and wearing a pair of antlers, what were you bribed with ?   
  
(Sat 9.47 pm)    
  
Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? How is Christmas in hell?   
  
(Sat 9.48 pm)   
  
I was forced to wear the antlers. John's sister threatened to drink the tea that I am experimenting on. She also offered me cigarettes.   
  
(Sat 9.50 pm)   
  
_Realised that I was going nowhere and I was making little progress with what I was wanting. I sat around the table for two hours being lectured by mother and father about my life. Apparently, I need to focus on creating an identity for myself and I need to know what I am doing with it. I was also being lectured about my financial situation and where we live. Worst of all, I  was made to listen to Christmas music and I was forced to wear a terrible looking jumper for when the neighbours came around and prevented our parents from screaming at another to some sucess during lunch . It was like being in hell._ _  
_   
(Sat 9.51 pm)   
  
_I went home at two. I thought that it was a lot later, but ten minutes in our family home with Christmas music feels like a year. I am currently home, I have Antiques Roadshow on and I've got beans and toast. What more can a man want?_   
  
(Sat 9.52 pm)   
  
Some sanity?   
  
(Sat 9.53 pm)   
  
_I don't know how to reply to that. Did you send me a package today? I got an umbrella in the post._   
  
(Sat 9.55 pm)   
  
Where would I get an umbrella? Where would I get an umbrella that will cover your large head?   
  
(Sat 9.57 pm)   
  
_So it isn't you then. Might have been Anthea. Enjoy the rest of your evening._   
  
  
(Sat 11.34 pm)   
  
-Incoming call-   
  
"Hey Mycroft, I know that you probably don't want me to speak to you. I...Really need someone to speak to, and, I don't know how to say this. You are the only person who I could think about speaking to."   
  
_"...Is everything alright, Greg?  You sound distressed."_ _  
_   
"...I can't believe you are speaking to me. I've almost given up on speaking to you...I'm alright."   
  
_"I can hear shouting and you sound distressed."_   
  
"I'm alright...I'm just home for Christmas. Bloody Christmas, just another excuse for people to get drunk. It's so bloody stupid."   
_  
_ _"It really is...So how have you been? "_   
  
"..."   
  
"Can I be honest? Life has been so shit. Today has just shown me how shit it is. You think that your life is going to turn out one way, like you seem to have everything worked out and then everything just crumbles, and you know nothing. The thing is that I can't blame anyone. Well, I can and it is my bloody fault. "   
_  
_ _"...I am really sorry to hear that. Hopefully, things will get better eventually."_   
  
"Why the hell do you care? I was a right dick to you and I don't even know why you were even speaking to me. I was expecting you to ignore this. I bloody deserve it."   
  
_"I am always going to care about your well being...You were my friend at one point, and I'm not going to stop caring. This is how I react to my brother needing help, no matter what happens. I'm always going to be there."_ _  
_   
"I am so sorry what happened. I wasn't mean to have left you in that restaurant...I was scared.There were  so many reasons why I was scared."   
  
_"...You don't-"_   
  
"I do need to bloody explain to you why I acted like the way I did. I need to apologise to you, you don't have to forgive me or anything...but if this is the last time I am going to speak to you, I want to apologise. The guilt is eating me alive and I have no idea how to say this, I don't want to look like an obsessive person who hasn't gotten over you but I...miss you. I missed having you as my friend and being able to speak to you. Our conversations were the best part of my day. You don't need to feel the same way, but I was just letting you know.   
  
I had messed up things so badly. I was so scared and I let this take over me. I've never been like this with anyone before. I wasn't scared because I was meeting a stranger, as they do tell you in school to not do that. But I was so scared that I was going to mess things up so badly, not because you were a stranger but because you meant to much to me. I didn't want to lose what we had, but then I buggered it up but not bloody going. This is so stupid, but I was so worried incase someone saw us. Anyone could have seen us and I'm not ready for people to know that I like guys. I was just so worried that my dad could have seen me. I couldn't have him going on at me, I've heard the way that he refers to gay people and what he says to my brother. I couldn't have him turn on me. I'm a coward. You can just hang up the phone and I'll never speak to you again. I just can't forget you Mycroft Holmes."   
  
_"Gregory...I don't know what to say."_   
  
"How about...Greg you are a right bastard and I hate you?"   
  
_"I'm not going to say that to you. "_ _  
_   
"Why are you being nice to me? I was a right prick and I deserve to be hated by you. I miss being your friend so much or even speaking you."   
  
_"Consider this to be a Christmas miracle."_ _  
_ _  
_ "Yeah...I guess so. Just wish there was a way that I could make this up to you. I bought you an umbrella in the hopes that it would be a start."   
_  
_ _"...Hello, my name is Mycroft Holmes and I would like to be your friend."_   
  
"My name is Greg and I would like to be your friend as well."   
  
_"Merry Christmas, Greg."_   
  
-end call-


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I recommend that you thank me."
> 
>  
> 
> " Christ, Sherlock, why did you text him? I’m moving to Tibet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise about the lack of updates due to the fact that I have been at university and I have entered a world of madness which is filled with assignments, deadlines and classes. Thank you for all the kudos and comments.
> 
> I want to give a thank you to DamaSedalar who was my beta reader for this chapter.

 

Greg, _Mycroft,_ Sherlock,  _ Anthea _ , **_John_ **

* * *

 

 

_1st January 2011_

  


_The New Year's Resolutions of Mycroft Holmes._

 

  * __Try to stay on the diet for more than three days. Stay away from the cakes.__


  * _Combat loneliness, perhaps get a companion such as a_ ~~ _goldfish_~~ _Cat._


  * _Try and get over Gregory or at least try and stop inappropriate feelings taking over._


  * _Try and talk about my thoughts and feelings-The most stupid idea ever, thank you, Anthea_


  * _Change my phone password to something Sherlock can’t figure out._



 

 

New Year's Resolutions of Greg

  1. Actually, pass my exams and study properly, You really can’t mess up your last year in uni Greg! Future Greg will buy you a pint if you pass.
  2. Learn how to completely patch things up with Mycroft - perhaps ask him out for another drink eventually and actually don’t freak out this time.
  3. Start preparing for police fitness training.
  4. Try and act like more of an adult aka don’t fuck things up too much and stop acting like a kid. Do adult things as well, like eat vegetables and decide if I like olives or not.
  5. Don’t be an idiot in general - especially with  Mycroft.



  


New Year's Resolutions of Sherlock Holmes 

 

  1. Try and quit smoking -only because it is so expensive and I’m wanting to live in London, not because John doesn’t like it.
  2. Try and get access to a harpoon for an experiment.
  3. Stop putting experiments into the fridge and make sure containers are labelled -Mycroft’s suggestion. 
  4. Go and start up my consulting detective business with John-might stop him from wanting to join the army.
  5. Stop getting into my brother’s phone even though he has interesting messages-Mycroft's suggestion once more.



 

* * *

 

_Sunday 10th January_

 

(Sun 4.39 pm)

 I was wanting to apologise for being a prick. I can see why you were putting maggots into my food. John told me.

 

(Sun 4.45 pm)

Okay. Can I go back to my experiment? 

 

(Sun 4.48 pm)

If you want to. Thought that you should know that I made it up with Mycroft. We are friends once more.

 

(Sun 5.03 pm) 

Why would I care? I am just surprised that he wanted to be your friend again. Mycroft must be lonely. 

 

(Sun 5.05 pm)

Were you expecting my blessing on your friendship? 

 

(Sun 5.10 pm)

Not really. Just hoped that if I told you, you’d stop trying to poison me. But I was wanting to say sorry.

 

(Sun 5.12 pm)

Mycroft has made a stupid decision but it is his own choice. 

 

(Sun 5.14 pm)  

There is a dead bird under your bed. 

 

(Sun 5.14 pm) 

John insisted that I tell you. Just don’t be an idiot with Mycroft. 

 

(Sun 5.18 pm)  

I’m not an idiot.

 

(Sun 5.19 pm) 

Debatable.   

 

(Sun 5.21 pm)

Is this a thing that the Holmes brothers do?  Just call everyone an idiot?

 

(Sun 5.21 pm)

 Do you call John things like that?

 

(Sun 5.23 pm)  

Why would I? John is not an idiot. 

 

(Sun 5.25 pm)

That is nice of you.

 

(Sun 5.31 pm)

You are boring me, I’m going back to my experiment. We are experimenting on coffee now. 

 

(Sun 5.32 pm)

John says hello. Do you know where I can get a harpoon? I’ve got an experiment that I want to try. 

 

(Sun 5.35 pm)

A harpoon? Do I even want to know? I do know about your dancing though.

 

(Sun 5.36 pm)  

Is it ballet, tap or salsa dancing?  Belly dancing? I need to know what dance classes I can make you go to.

 

(Sun 5.36 pm)  

Please let it be belly dancing. I’d pay good money to see you doing that.

 

(Sun 5.38 pm)  

You are boring me, Giles. Goodbye. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(Mon 4.34 pm)

You’ve decided to be friends with him again. What on earth were you thinking? 

 

(Mon 4.35 pm)  

Thought that you weren’t going to be talking to him again. Well, that is what you said to the skull a while ago, you were rather insistent on it.  

 

(Mon 4.36 pm)

I wasn’t intending to eavesdrop, however, we have thin walls. 

 

(Mon 4.43 pm)  

_I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking. He called me and I wasn’t thinking and I answered the phone._

 

(Mon 4.47 pm)  

_He sounded upset, he was having problems with his family. I wasn’t going to disconnect a call when he was in emotional distress._

 

(Mon 4.50 pm)

You are becoming sentimental. He’s changed you. 

 

(Mon 4.51 pm)

_You can talk. You’ve got a friend and now you are getting a flat together._

 

(Mon 4.52 pm)  

_Is it a good way or a bad way that I’ve changed?_

 

(Mon 4.53 pm)

I don’t know. You are still annoying and fat. 

 

( Mon 4.55 pm)

Want to play Operation when I come back? I would have played it at John’s, however, he doesn't have it. 

 

(Mon 4.56 pm)

It can be my Christmas present to you. Merry late Christmas, Mycroft, just don’t make too many mistakes with this goldfish. 

* * *

 

 

( Tues 3.04 pm)  

You know that is great that we are friends again. I’m happy, felt for a while that I was missing a limb or something.

 

(Tues 3.06 pm)  

_Really?  I never thought that me not talking to you would have such an effect on you._

 

(Tues 3.08 pm)

Well, we aren’t all like you. Some people get attached to a stranger they meet through text messages.

 

(Tues 3.12 pm)

 You mean a lot to me, you know that?

 

(Tues 3.12 pm)

 Is there a way that I can make up things with you? I know that we are friends again but I still feel awful. I want things to go back to the way that they were.

 

(Tues 3.14 pm)

 How about another drink? Another go at meeting up? It is a start at least.

 

(Tues 3.16 pm)

_I am not sure that this is a good idea._

 

(Tues 3.18 pm)

_I am busy...You know there are only twenty-four hours in a day. I do have two jobs after all._

 

( Tues 3.20 pm)

You are still upset about the whole thing, aren’t you? I told you that I was sorry, what else can I do ?

 

( Tues 3.22 pm)

_I don’t know._

 

( Tues 3.26 pm)

_I know that it appears that things are fine , however, I don’t  believe that things can go back to the way that they were before._

 

(Tues 3.27 pm)

  _Not right away at least. I’m sorry._

 

(Tues 3.30 pm)  

 Are you sure that there isn’t anything that I could do?

 

(Tues 3.32 pm)  .

 At least we are friends, that has to be something.

 

(Tues 3.34 pm) 

I’m sorry that I am not good in this situation. You mean a lot to me.

 

( Tues 3.35 pm)  

You really do, For some reason, you’ve become one of the most important people to me and yet, I’ve never met you.

 

(Tues 3.38 pm)  

_It isn’t good for you to be attached to people like me. I am not what you want._

 

(Tues 3.45 pm)  

You don’t know what I want. You know barely anything about me, just like how I know barely anything about you.

 

(Tues 3.48 pm)  

_I know enough about you just from my observations from your texts, phone calls , your social media profiles and what my brother has told me._

 

(Tues 3.50 pm)  

_I know you enough to know that you don’t need someone like me in your life. You have enough problems in your own life._

 

(Tues 3.52 pm)  

_I wish you the best._

 

( Tues 3.58 pm)  

Are you seriously doing this???

 

( Tues 3.59 pm)

Christ, you are breaking up with me! This is like a break up text.

 

(Tues 4.03 pm)

 You are doing this because you are still a bit huffy?

 

(Tues 4.10 pm)  

_I’m not huffy._

 

(Tues 4.11 pm)

_I’m mildly annoyed. I’m not meant to be texting you._

 

(Tues 4.13 pm) 

Why did you send me a text then?

 

( Tues 4.16 pm 

_I can’t help myself._

 

(Tues 4.18 pm) 

Me too. Wish things could go back to the way that they were before.

 

(Tues 4.19 pm) 

Like when we could talk about biscuits and fighting ducks.

 

(Tues 4.20 pm)  

Wish we could try and make things go back to the way that they were.

 

(Tues 4.24 pm)

_It is impossible to go back to the way things were, we are different people now than we were before._

 

(Tues 4.26 pm)

_However, it would be nice to go back and experience some moments again._

 

(Tues 4.35 pm)

I never thought that you would be poetic.

 

(Tues 4.42 pm)

_I’ve been drinking. My friend insisted that I go and drink with her._

 

(Tues 4.45 pm)

 Sounds like a good friend you have there. Does she know about me?

 

( Tues 4.46 pm)

I’ve told a few people about you. Well not really, some people found out by reading my phone.

 

(Tues 4.52 pm)

_Anthea knows, far too much. I am surprised that she hasn’t attempted to contact you._

 

(Tues 4.53 pm)

_The only other person who knows is Sherlock. I don’t have a large address book._

 

(Tues 4.55 pm)

_Anthea is insisting that I tell you that she said hello. She is happy that we are friends once more._

 

(Tues 4.59 pm)

Are you happy that we are friends again?

 

(Tues 5.00 pm)

I’ll bribe you with a piece of cake if you say yes? Or a video of Sherlock shouting about ash?  That is hilarious, it cheers anyone up if they are having a bad day.

 

(Tues 5.02 pm) 

_I_ _don’t believe that would be needed._

* * *

 

(Tues 6.03 pm)

_I_ _finally got around to watching it. I hate to admit it, you were right._

 

(Tues 6.05 pm)

I told you that it would be. It’s been keeping me somewhat sane since I’ve been home.

 

(Tues 6.10 pm)

_I don’t intend to bother you, but how are you doing? You were a bit distressed when we last spoke._

 

(Tues 6.13 pm) We don’t have to talk about this. I’m fine. I’ve gone to Molly Hooper’s place for a few days before

We don’t have to talk about this. I’m fine. I’ve gone to Molly Hooper’s place for a few days before I go home and uni starts up again.

 

(Tues 6.16 pm)

_If you need  someone to talk to, I am here._

 

(Tues 6.18 pm)

_I’ve learned that it is better to talk to someone who has the chance of replying back to than just talking to a skull._

 

(Tues 6.20 pm)

You’ve been talking to a skull? Jesus, I must have caused you some mental damage then.

 

(Tues 6.24 pm)

_A skull is a rather good listener. Skulls don’t answer back and they can't judge you._

 

(Tues 6.27 pm)

That is slightly strange, Myc. I like it though.

 

(Tues 6.29 pm)

I was thinking about what you said earlier about us not really knowing anything about another.

 

(Tues 6.30 pm)

Why don’t we do that? We can pretend that we are in a coffee shop together, and we are having a nice date.

 

(Tues 6.32 pm)  

_Fine. I am drinking tea though, I’m trying to cut down on the coffee. Drinking eight espressos a day is bad for the health apparently._

 

(Tues 6.33 pm)  

Jesus, how on earth are you even alive?

 

(Tues 6.38 pm)

_I’m not alive, I’m a robot. You used to call me that._

 

(Tues 6.40 pm)

Yeah, before I realised that you are a posh bloke on the other side of this phone who has real people problems.

 

(Tues 6. 44 pm)

So first question….What do you want to do with your life? You’ve had a variety of jobs since I’ve known you.

 

(Tues 6.45 pm)

Are you wanting to be an accountant? The prime minister? What do you want to do?

 

(Tues 6.50 pm)  

_I was wanting to work into government, however, I had to change my plans._

 

(Tues 6.51 pm)

_I was originally going to try and be an MP first and get a job in government but that can’t happen._

 

(Tues 6.54 pm)  

Why can’t you still do that? Why working in the government or being MP? They don’t make a difference and are crooks using the public's money to build a duck pond.

 

(Tues 7.00 pm)

_T_ _his is naive, but I was wanting to make a difference to this country. I do have a devotion to Britain and I was wanting to help its people._

 

(Tues 7.03 pm)

_I_ _had to give it up because sometimes, dreams can’t happen. I have accepted it._

 

(Tues 7.06 pm )

You shouldn’t say something like that. There is still time for things to turn around. Maybe go to uni and train to do something else.

 

( Tues 7.10 pm)

_I cannot afford to do that. It is far too much money._

 

(Tues 7.11 pm)

_I had my chance to go to university and now I am an accountant. I’ve got a stable job and Sherlock is happy._

 

(Tues 7.12 pm)

Why can’t you be happy ?

 

(Tues 7.14 pm)  

_We don’t have to talk about this._

 

(Tues 7.16 pm)

_Why did you decide that you want to join the police?_

 

( Tues 7.18 pm) Right.. You know that I’m not going to force you to talk.  

Right.. You know that I’m not going to force you to talk.  

 

(Tues 7.22 pm) I was wanting to join, same reasons as you really.

I was wanting to join, same reasons as you really.

 

(Tues 7.24 pm) Wanted to make a difference to the world and I wanted to drive a police car.

Wanted to make a difference to the world and I wanted to drive a police car.

 

(Tues 7.27 pm) You know you could always try and go to uni again,

You know you could always try and go to uni again, Sherlock is moving out so you’ll have money.

 

(Tues 7.29 pm)

He’s been talking about setting up his own business, so he’ll have some cash. And you get money to help you with schools.

 

(Tues 7.34 pm)  

_I simply can’t do that. The money you get from school is a loan. I know about them._

 

(Tues 7.37 pm)

 Look, I’m just trying to help you make yourself happy.

 

(Tues 7.39 pm)

What would make you happy Mycroft? New flat? New job? A boyfriend? A cat?

 

(Tues 7.45 pm)

_I don’t know._

 

(Tues 7.48 pm)

_I had planned out what I was doing with my life years ago, however, life has taken a wrong turn and I am not prepared for a change in plans._

 

( Tues 7.53 pm) I know the feeling far too well.

I know the feeling far too well.

 

(Tues 7.55 pm) If you had spoken to Greg two years ago, he would say he’d be in the police, and he would have a nice flat and a nice girlfriend by now.

If you had spoken to Greg two years ago, he would say he’d be in the police, and he would have a nice flat and a nice girlfriend by now.

 

(Tues 7.56 pm) The thing 

The thing is that I don’t want to have that life anymore. I can see my life going in a different direction and I’m going to be happy with at least some of it.

 

(Tues 7.57 pm)

Hopefully, you’ll be happy with some parts of your life. At least we have each other.

 

(Tues 8.02 pm)

_I guess so._

 

(Tues 8.04 pm)

_I am only saying this as I’ve been drinking and Anthea is wanting to talk about feelings more as my new year's resolution._

 

(Tues 8.05pm)

_Sometimes  I wish that you weren’t just a person on my phone._

 

(Tues 8.08 pm)

Then go and meet up with me. Go and get a bit of cake with me or anything.

 

(Tues 8.12 pm)

_The thing is I can’t let myself do that,_

 

(Tues 8.15 pm)

Why not?

 

(Tues 8.17 pm)

_Because I can’t let myself be happy. It only causes pain for me._

 

(Tues 8.20 pm)  

You know what Mycroft, you are a bloody idiot.

 

(Tues 8.23 pm)  

There are people in this world who want the best for you, especially me.

 

(Tues 8.25 pm) 

You’ve got so much potential, you know?  And all you do is waste your time with jobs you don’t like and only speaking to me on your phone.

 

(Tues 8.26 pm) 

When you could be going out and living your life and acting like every twenty-two year old once in awhile.

 

(Tues 8.30 pm

) I’m going to call you in the morning and we are properly talking about this when you haven’t been drinking.

 

(Tues 8.32 pm)  

Goodnight, Myc.

* * *

 

(Fri 12.03 pm) 

Potential flatmates should know the worst about another. 

 

(Fri 12.04 pm)

I play the violin and I do it when thinking, Sometimes I don’t speak for days. I keep things in the fridge that don’t belong there. 

 

(Fri 12.10 pm)

**_I know about those things, Sherlock._ **

 

(Fri 12.12 pm)

**_This isn’t going to put me off from living with you._ **

 

(Fri 12.15 pm) 

Oh, that’s good then. 

 

(Fri 12.17 pm)

Mycroft told me to warn you about the fridge. 

 

(Fri 12.18 pm)  He has had several unpleasant incidents in the months that we’ve been living together. He thought that it was kind to warn you. 

 

(Fri 12.23 pm)

**_That was nice of him. What did he say about us living together?_ **

 

(Fri 12.25 pm)

**_Is he alright with it?_ **

 

(Fri 12.32 pm)

He is supportive **_,_ ** However, he believes that we are a couple. I believe that the notion of love is on his brain, or it is a tumour. 

 

(Fri 12.36 pm)

**_Funny enough, Greg asked me if we are a couple as well._ **

 

(Fri 12.38 pm)

**_Could you imagine us being a couple? I’d be telling you off for body parts in the fridge, you’d be taking me to crime scenes._ **

 

(Fri 12.43 pm)

I don’t know if you are aware of this, but we do that already. 

 

(Fri 12.45 pm)

**_It has been great though. It has been absolutely brilliant._ **

 

(Fri 12.47 pm)

**_I’m going to miss it when I am at the army._ **

 

(Fri 12.50 pm)

Oh. 

 

(Fri 12.53 pm)

I thought that you wouldn’t want to join the army since we would be living together. 

 

(Fri 1.03 pm)

**_Was this part of your plan to make me not join the army?_ **

 

(Fri 1.05 pm)

Joining the army is stupid. Thought that you would want to solve crimes with me. 

 

(Fri 1.10 pm)  

**_I do want to do that, but I want to be a doctor first._ **

 

(Fri 1.14 pm)

Joining the army is the most stupid thing that you could do ever do. 

 

(Fri 1.15 pm)

People end up being killed in the army, and that can’t happen to you. 

 

(Fri 1.19 pm)

I can’t have anything like that happen to you. I really can’t 

 

(Fri 1.21pm)

**_It’s not like I’m going to be gone forever. I’m only wanting to get experience of  being a doctor. I’ve wanted this for years._ **

 

(Fri 1.23 pm)

**_I’ve got another year until I join. I’m finishing uni first. I’ll be living with you before I go._ **

 

(Fri 1.25 pm)

**_I never thought that you would be this upset about me joining the army._ **

 

(Fri 1.35 pm)

...I’m not upset. 

 

(Fri 1.36 pm)

You are just my best friend. Don’t get flattered, I’m not your boyfriend or anything. 

 

(Fri 1.40 pm)

**_Do you want to speak about this in person?_ **

 

(Fri 1.43 pm)

**_I don’t like you being this upset. What can I do to make it better?_ **

 

(Fri 1.45 pm)

Don’t join the army. Maybe bring biscuits with you when you come over. 

 

(Fri 1.47 pm)

Do you have access to a harpoon? 

 

(Fri 1.50 pm)  

**_I am really wanting you to feel better, but I can’t give you a harpoon._ **

* * *

 

(Sat 2.03 am)

_Do you ever feel that your life hasn’t gone the way that you thought it would be?_

 

(Sat 2,05 am)

_I had never thought that I would be in this situation before and I don’t know what to do._

 

(Sat 2,12 am)

_Is everything okay?_

 

(Sat 2.15 am)  

_I don’t think so. I am not prepared for this situation._

 

(Sat 2.16 am)

_Are you dying?_

 

(Sat 2.20 am )

_Perhaps. I’ve gone mad._

 

(Sat 2.21 am)

_I thought that not speaking to him would lessen my feelings, but he really cares for me._

 

(Sat 2,23 am)

_Would you say that I was wasting my life? He said that to me,_

 

(Sat 2.2 _8 am)_

_I am not sure what to say. I can say that you aren’t too happy with it._

 

(Sat 2.30 am)

_How do I make the change then?_

 

(Sat 2.34 am)

_I don’t know, I think that you should be happy._

 

(Sat 2.36 am)

_I hate to say this, but speaking to Greg was one of the best things that could happen to you ._

 

(Sat 2.38 am)

_I have known you for a few years now and you had never been this happy before you started speaking to him._

 

(Sat 2.45 am)  

_I haven’t changed that much. The only thing that has happened is that I’ve gone mad._

 

(Sat 2.48 am)

_You’re not mad, You are acting like a normal human being._

 

(Sat 2.50 am)

_Is it normal to want him to not just be someone on my phone?_

 

(Sat 2.52 am)

_However, even when he offered to meet up with me again, I can’t do it._

 

(Sat 2.54 am)

_I know if I meet him, I just can’t be his friend anymore. There is too much to risk._

 

(Sat 3. 03 am)

_ He asked you on a date, he wants to be more than friends.  _

 

(Sat 3.05 am)

_You would be a lovely couple._

 

(Sat 3,05 am)

_I am just honoured to have Mycroft Holmes confide in me about his feelings, and how he is in love. Have you thought about what dog you two would have together?_

 

(Sat 3.13 am) _I will never fall in love with him. I am not in love.  Things like this end up in pain, he’s caused me enough._

 

(Sat 3.14 am) _Dalmatian._

 

(Sat 3. 15 am)

_He doesn’t need someone like me, He needs someone more normal._

 

(Sat 3,17 am)

_I hate him so much. I used to be normal before I met him and now he’s made me go mad._

 

(Sat 3.22 am)

_No matter what I do, I can’t stop talking to him. I can’t even get him out of my mind._

 

(Sat 3.24 am)

_Even after so many attempts to delete him, I can’t do it._

 

(Sat 3,26 am)

_Dear Lord, what is wrong with me?_

 

(Sat 3,28 am)

_You do have strong feelings for him. This could be the beginnings of love. People will write stories about the two of you._

 

(Sat 3.32 am)

_This can’t be happening._

 

(Sat 3.35 am)

_Forget it, I’m going for a walk._

 

(Sat 3.38 am )

_At this time of night? Do you want to get stabbed?_

 

(Sat 3.46 am )

_Great to talk with you. I’ll see you at your funeral._

 

* * *

 

 

(Sat 11.05 am)

I was wanting to know if you were alright. I didn’t mean to call you an idiot.

 

(Sat 11. 14 am)  

_You were right, I’m an idiot. I was thinking about it last night._

 

(Sat 11.16 am)  

_I was thinking about what you said. I don’t know how to make myself happy though. I don’t know how to change my life._

 

(Sat 11.19 am)

I believe that they say that admitting you have a problem is the first step to

I believe that they say that admitting you have a problem is the first step to solving it.

 

(Sat 11.20 am)

I’m here to help you in any way that I can.

 

(Sat 11.23 am)

_I doubt that you can fix it._

 

(Sat 11.26 am)

_You know when we were going to meet up? Why did you want to do that?_

 

(Sat 11.40 am )

I wanted to be with you, I was wanting to know the man behind the phone.

 

(11.45 am)

_Why though? Did you have friendship intentions with me or were there romantic ones?_

 

(Sat 11.46 am)

_Forget what I’m saying, you probably have a new girlfriend anyway._

 

(Sat 11.50 am)

_I’m going to stop talking now. I’ve gone mad._

 

(Sat 11.52 am)

_I’m still drunk from Tuesday, let's go with that . Let's say that. Two glasses of wine can mess a man up._

 

(Sat 12,04 pm)

I am going to say that things aren’t fine with you.

 

(Sat 12.05 pm)

_I am great. I’m just being an idiot. We don’t have to talk to this._

 

(Sat 12.06 pm)

This is just a bit weird, Myc. What is the matter?

 

(Sat 12.09 pm)

_I just can’t be your friend anymore._

 

* * *

 

(Sat 4.05 pm)

_Hello, Greg, this is Mycroft’s friend._

 

(Sat 4.06 pm)

_I was wanting to know if he’s spoken to you? He’s been a bit upset recently, its an understatement._

 

(Sat 4.11 pm)  

Bit upset doesn’t really cover it. He’s been a bit weird. He  hasn’t spoken to me in days.

 

(Sat 4. 13 pm)

I’ve tried speaking to him but it’s not working. He said that he can’t just be my friend anymore. I don’t know what that means.

 

(Sat 4.20 pm)

_I don’t know what to say. I believe that he is going to be upset that I told you._

 

(Sat 4.23 pm)

_I have known Mycroft for a few years, but he’s never been like this before. He says that you’ve caused him pain._

 

(Sat 4.32 pm)

I know what I have done, and I still feel awful for that.

 

(Sat 4.34 pm)

_It isn’t that...well it is a part of the whole thing._

 

(Sat 4,36 pm)

_I don’t know how to say this. He’s thought about getting a dog with you._

 

(Sat 4.42 pm)

I don’t get what you mean. He wants to get a dog with me?

 

(Sat 4.45 pm )

_A dalmatian._

 

(Sat 4.47 pm)

_He is interested in you, he really is. The problem is that he’s in denial. I don’t think that anyone has had this effect on him before._

 

(Sat 4.48 pm)

_I am assuming that you are feeling the same. I have seen you hanging around the Diogenes-like you are waiting for him to show up._

 

(Sat 4.53 pm)

Christ, you’ve been spying on me!

 

(Sat 4.55 pm)

Wait, you are that girl who works in the place aren’t you, the one who is always on her phone? He mentioned that he had a friend who worked there.

 

(Sat 4.58 pm)

_I am not sure that you are aware of this but I do have a name._

 

(Sat 5.02 pm)

It’s Andrea?

 

( Sat 5.05 pm)

_Close enough. What can we do to solve this? I hate seeing him so sad._

 

(Sat 5.08 pm)

I don’t know. I have tried to ask him out again but he changes the subject. I can understand why.

 

(Sat 5.12 pm)

Christ, why can’t life be easy?

 

(Sat 5.14 pm)

_We can meet up and talk about this? I’m in the Diogenes._

 

(Sat 5.17 pm)

_Thought that I would let you know that if you do anything to hurt Mycroft again, I will destroy you. Sherlock will as well._

 

(Sat 5. 20 pm)

Right, providing that Mycroft doesn't do it first.

* * *

 

Mon 31st January

 

(Mon 5,02 pm)

Are you actually going to do it? You are going to hate uni. Have you applied yet? 

 

(Mon 5.04 pm)

_It is the only way that I am going to get the career that I want. I don’t want to waste my life._

 

(Mon 5,05 pm )

_Taking control of my own life. I can’t just sit around expecting things to change._

 

(Mon 5.07 pm)

You could always wait until father dies and just get the job. It will save you interacting with the public. 

 

(Mon 5.09 pm)

_It is more likely to see pigs fly. I’m just doing night classes._

 

(Mon 5.12 pm)  

_It is going to be less money. It can fit in more with my jobs._

 

(Mon 5,14 pm)  

You know that once I move in with John, you can have more money. 

 

(Mon 5.20 pm )

_I am not going to leave you to support yourself in London. I said I would provide assistance._

 

(Mon 5,24 pm)

You should try and get a scholarship or you make it up to mum and dad and get money. 

 

(Mon 5.26 pm)

_We both know that they aren’t going to forgive me. Everytime that we have spoken, it has been painful._

 

(Mon 5.30 pm)

What was the last thing that you said to them? Are you willing to improve the relationship? 

 

(Mon 5.32 pm)  

_I don’t know. I really don’t know anything these days._

 

(Mon 5.35 pm )

_I could apply for a scholarship and try to get out of London. I need to think._

 

(Mon 5.43 pm)

It is because of Greg, isn’t it? 

 

(Mon 5.53 pm)

_He is one of the main reasons really._

 

(Mon 5.54 pm)

_The best thing to do in life, Sherlock , is  to never get too attached._

 

(Mon 5.59 pm

_I used to be the man who thought that he could be on his own and be content._

 

(Mon 6.03 pm)

_However, this isn’t the case anymore._

 

(Mon 6.05 pm)

I am starting to be like that. 

 

(.Mon 6.08 pm)

John wants to join the army. I can’t let him do that. 

 

(Mon 6.10 pm)

I saw leaflets for the army in his bedroom. Thought that suggesting getting a flat together would make him want to stay. 

 

(Mon 6,13 pm)

_You do care about him a lot. He does have a lot of meaning to you._

 

(Mon 6.19 pm )

I wish that he didn’t. I’ve seen what a situation like this has done to you. I don’t want to be like you. 

 

(Mon 6.34 pm)

_I don’t know if you should be going to Molly for advice in this situation. Or even mum._

 

(Mon 6.35 pm)

_When looking at my experiences with Gregory, you can see that I am not an expert in this area._

 

(Mon 6.37 pm)

So going away is going to help you? 

 

(Mon 6.40 pm)

You always do that, You run away from things when they become too much. 

 

(Mon 6.42 pm )

You’ve done it with our parents, and now you are doing it again. 

 

(Mon 6.48 pm)

_I am not running away. I’m just applying for university in Scotland._

 

(Mon 6. 50 pm )

So you are not running away? What is this then? 

 

(Mon 6.53 pm )

_Going away from London. It is for the better, for me and for him._

 

(Mon 7.03 pm)

You are an idiot Mycroft, No wonder you are never happy. You get scared and then you go away. It’s what you do. 

 

(Mon 7.04 pm )

You did it all through school to get out of gym lessons and piano lessons and now you are doing it with Greg. 

 

(Mon 7.05 pm)

I am going to regret saying this, but you need someone like Greg. You need a goldfish. 

 

(Mon 7.14 pm)

Just like how I need John . 

 

(Mon 7.16 pm)

You doing what you are doing, is like John going to the army. 

 

(Mon 7.20 pm)

You need to grow up and stop being so miserable. You are more annoying than usual. Go and complain to Anthea or Molly and sort yourself out . 

 

(Mon 7.25 pm )

_You may be right._

 

(Mon 7,27 pm)

_What are you going to do about John?_

 

(Mon 7.30 pm)

I have no idea. 

 

(Mon 7,32 pm)

Goldfish are our downfall. They really are. 

 

(Mon 7.33 pm)

Why do people like us get involved with goldfish? 

 

(Mon 7.39 pm)

It is because we are idiots?. 

* * *

 

(Wed 5.00  pm)  

 I was thinking about what you said.

 

(Wed 5.02 pm ) 

We need to talk. I think that we really need to.

 

(Wed 5.06 pm) 

I’m eating my sandwich and I’m wondering what went wrong. Sherlock says that you are upset, you’ve even spoken to Molly.

 

(Wed 5.07 pm)  

You can’t even speak me about this.

 

(Wed 5.09 pm)

I thought that we were friends. Friends speak to another.

 

(Wed 5.15  pm )

_I took your advice, I’m going to move to Scotland. Change my life._

 

(Wed 5.16 pm)  

_You don’t need me bothering you._

 

(Wed 5.23 pm)

You don’t bother me. You do when you are acting like an idiot though.

 

(Wed 5.26 pm)

If you don’t want to speak to me, just say something and I will go.

 

(Wed 5.28 pm)

_That is the whole problem, Gregory. No matter what I do or try to stop it. I cannot stop my feelings for you._

 

(Wed 5..30 pm)

_I cannot delete you, no matter what I do. But you’ve probably got a boring girlfriend._

 

(Wed 5.35 pm )

I don’t have a girlfriend. I don’t know if you are drunk or something, or if you are being serious

 

(Wed 5,37 pm)

_O_ _f course, I am being serious , you  moronic  goldfish. Why would I joke? The only pleasures in my life are your stupid messages and stuffing my face with cake._

 

(Wed 5.40 pm)

 Christ, I can’t believe this is happening.

 

(Wed 5.42 pm)

Want to grab a drink or something?

* * *

  


(Wed 6.04 pm )

_Sherlock, what did I tell you about using my phone?_

 

(Wed 6.06 pm )

I recommend that you thank me. 

 

(Wed 6.15 pm)

_Christ Sherlock, why did  you text him? I’m moving to Tibet._

 

(Wed 6.16 pm)

_You just can’t pretend to be me. That is identity theft_

 

(wed 6.18 pm)

_Dear Lord, what am I going to do?_

  
(Wed 6.20 pm)

As I said before, you should be thanking me. Might stop you stealing my skull for someone to talk to. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is like something that Shakespeare would write. One of his tragedies where no one dies. It’s like it’s been written in the stars."
> 
>  
> 
> "Piss off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the lack of updates, as I have been busy with university. However the next few updates should be a bit more regular as we come to the end. I would like to thank 221b_ee who was my beta reader for this chapter.

Greg  _Mycroft_     Sherlock  _**John**_

* * *

 

_Saturday 29th January_

 

(Sat 8.04 pm)

Are sure that you want to join the army? While there are some positive aspects to it, there are also many negative ones. 

 

(Sat 8.12 pm)

**_You’ve been doing this all week Sherlock. Other than being shot, dying, and large insects, why wouldn’t I want to join the army this time?_ **

 

(Sat 8.19 pm)

The uniforms are terrible, you would look horrible in them. And that is saying something, considering the questionableness of some of your jumpers.   

 

(Sat 8.23 pm)

**_Is that seriously the only thing that you can think of? Is that even a word?_ **

 

(Sat 8.27 pm)

Yes. 

 

(Sat 8.28 pm)

You try and come up with twenty excuses for you not to join the army. 

 

(Sat 8.32 pm)

**_It’s not like you’re going to be on your own when I go. You’ve got Greg, Mycroft, Molly, Mike. Hell, I’m even sure that Greg’s mates will let you tag along._ **

  


(Sat 8.35 pm)

You are not leaving me with Anderson. He’s an idiot. 

 

(Sat 8.36 pm)

He can’t tell his arse from his elbow. He can’t even tell the different types of tobacco ash. 

 

(Sat 8.38 pm)

**_I don’t want to be rude… but not many people know the types of tobacco ash._ **

 

(Sat 9.02 pm)

**_People tend to know things like football scores, rather than the difference between twenty types of tobacco ash._ **

 

(Sat 9.03 pm)

Two hundred and forty-three. 

 

(Sat 9.08 pm)

**_I know that I read your paper on tobacco ash, but I never knew that there were that many._ **

 

(Sat 9.10 pm)  

**_Being honest, I didn’t understand most of it. It was a bit confusing._ **

 

(Sat 9.12 pm)

**_I didn’t want you to think that I was an idiot._ **

 

(Sat 9.15 pm)

How much of the paper did you understand? 

 

(Sat 9.19 pm)

**_I understood the introduction and then I got confused. I know, I’m an idiot.  I was trying to impress you._ **

 

(Sat 9.23 pm)

It’s okay. Almost everyone is an idiot. 

 

(Sat 9.25 pm)

I appreciate that you tried to read it. The paper has only gotten five reads. 

 

(Sat 9.34 pm)

**_I wish people knew how brilliant you are._ **

 

(Sat 9.36 pm)

Well, when you leave, there won’t be anyone who will think that.   

 

(Sat 9.43 pm)

**_Sherlock, why does me leaving upset you so much?_ **

 

(Sat 9.48 pm)

Isn’t this what friends do? I’m not turning into the mess that Mycroft has become. 

 

(Sat 9.53 pm)

**_It’s normal to be sad about friends leaving… We are very good friends. You’re my best friend._ **

 

(Sat 9.54 pm)

**_I’m going to be sad about leaving you as well. I’ll miss seeing you all the time._ **

 

(Sat 9.56 pm)

**_Who’s going to buy you chips when we walk around London in the search of dead bodies?_ **

 

(Sat 9. 58 pm)  

Then don’t go. Things don’t have to change. 

 

(Sat 10.02 pm)

**_I don’t know if you’re aware of this…_ **

 

(Sat 10.03 pm)

**_Things are going to change even if we don’t want them to. Hopefully,  we’ll be friends for the rest of our lives._ **

 

(Sat 10.05 pm)

Don’t be sentimental, John. Is this kind of things you write in those poems you write for your girlfriends? No wonder you haven’t been able to keep one. 

 

(Sat 10.07 pm)

**_What were you doing with my laptop?_ **

 

(Sat 10.10 pm)

Mine was on the other side of the room, I was too busy thinking to get mine.   

 

(Sat 10.12 pm)

You need a better password for your computer? ‘sherlockdon’thackintomycomputer’ is a stupid password. 

 

(Sat 10.15 pm)

**_That is amazing._ **

 

(Sat 10.16 pm)

**_It was wrong of you to do that, but it is amazing. How did you know?_ **

****

(Sat 10.21 pm)

I could tell by the state of your computer keyboard. 

 

(Sat 10.21 pm)

You tend to base your passwords around sentimentality as well. I couldn’t think of any girlfriends, so I thought it could be a best friend. 

 

(Sat 10.24 pm)

**_You read the sticky note with my password on it,  didn’t you?_ **

 

(Sat 10.26 pm)

No.... well no one is that clever. 

 

(Sat 10.27 pm )

**_You are._ **

 

(Sat 10.28 pm)  

I don’t know the solar system. 

 

(Sat 10.32 pm)

**_Seriously? That’s primary school stuff._ **

 

(Sat 10.35 pm)

What use is the solar system to me? I deleted the solar system and filled in the gaps with knowledge of you. 

 

(Sat 10.43 pm)

**_I’ve sat here for five minutes and I can’t think of anything._ **

 

(Sat 10.45 pm)

**_It’s just nice knowing it’s there. Like when you are looking at the stars and you wonder if some poor bloke from a hundred years ago had the same thoughts as you at that moment in time._ **

 

(Sat 10.46 pm)

**_I never knew that you knew so much about me. I didn’t even know there was much about me or that it was worth remembering about._ **

 

(Sat 10.49 pm)

**_No one is as brilliant as you are Sherlock Holmes. You are so bloody brilliant, you are an idiot and you don’t even know it. That is the most wonderful thing anyone has said to me._ **

 

(Sat 10.53 pm)

Please don’t tell my brother you said that. He’s already annoying the way he is, it is hard to believe we came from the same parents. 

 

(Sat 10.54 pm)

He’s annoyed with me again. 

 

(Sat 10.57 pm)

He is huffy about me pretending that I was him and getting Lestrade to ask him out again. 

 

(Sat 11.03 pm)

**_I’m surprised that he has not killed you._ **

 

(Sat 11.07 pm)

**_I’m surprised that Greg hasn’t killed you.  Does Greg know that you did that?_ **

 

(Sat 11.10 pm)  

Why would I tell him that? 

 

(Sat 11.12 pm)

Besides, I don’t know why you’re complaining, it stops him moping around and he's been annoying. I personally find the idea revolting, Lestrade potentially writing love poems to my brother and playing them on his guitar while my brother swoons. 

 

(Sat 11.15 pm )

 **_Well, I wouldn’t want someone to do that to me._ ** **_I don’t think your brother is the type to swoon. He’s too British, stiff upper lip and all that._ **

 

(Sat 11.16 pm)

**_S_** **_o are they going to go out?_ **

 

(Sat 11.19 pm)

I haven’t been able to find anything out. I think Mycroft is reluctant to do anything. 

 

(Sat 11.23 pm )

Hopefully, he’ll make up his mind, he’s going to Scotland. 

 

(Sat 11.28 pm)

**_Scotland? Why is he going there?_ **

 

(Sat 11.34 pm)

It’s boring, he wanted to improve his career aspects and go to uni, and so he could forget Greg. 

 

(Sat 11.35 pm)

He got a scholarship for St. Andrews. He’s managed to get a job up there as well. 

 

(Sat 11.42 pm)

**_Well, that’s great! Tell him that I say well done._ **

 

(Sat 11.43 pm)

**_Also, tell him that I’m sorry about the car, he still looks at me funny even if I did give him the money for the cleaning._ **

 

(Sat 11.47 pm)

That is his normal face. He looks terrible as a woman. Trust me you don’t want to see it. 

 

(Sat 11.49 pm)

Before you ask, he was Lady Bracknell for a school play. It’s on film if you want to watch.

 

(Sat 11.53 pm) 

**_Always._ **

 

(Sat 11.55 pm) 

**_I've just been wondering, are you just wanting me to not join the army just because your brother is leaving and you don’t want anyone else to leave?_ **

 

(Sat 11.57 pm) Don’t flatter yourself,  John. Good night.

Don’t flatter yourself,  John. Good night.

 

* * *

  


(Monday 9.03 am)

I’ve failed.

 

(Mon 9.05 am)

**_I doubt that you’ve failed._ **

 

(Mon 9.08 am)

Well, I think that my test paper says I have.

 

(Mon 9.09 am)

Jesus, I am so thick. I studied and everything.

 

(Mon 9.12 am)

Mum is going to kill me for failing uni.

 

(Mon 9.16 pm)

**_I’m sorry to hear that. Can you maybe re-sit it or anything?_ **

 

(Mon 9.19 am)

No.

 

(Mon 9.23 am)

I just texted Sherlock. He’s gotten full marks.

 

(Mon 9.26 am)

Jesus, I feel like such an idiot right now.

 

(Mon 9. 28 am)

**_You are not an idiot._ **

 

(Mon 9.30 am)

Christ,  I’m not suited for academics.

 

(Mon 9.32 am)

**_What are you going to do now?_ **

 

(Mon 9.34 am)

Police.

 

(Mon 9.36 am)

**_What is your mum going to say?_ **

 

(Mon 9.40 am)

She’s going to kill me. She wanted me to do uni as much as she wanted to stop me joining the police. Hoped that I would change my mind.

 

(Mon 9.43 am)

I know that the police is dangerous, not like joining the army, but there is a risk.

 

(Mon 9.46 pm)

**_I know what you mean. I support what you’re doing._ **

 

(Mon 9.48 pm) 

Thanks,  John, it means a lot. I’m going to try and figure out what I am going to tell  my mum with Molly.

 

(Mon 9.50 pm)

Mum loves Molly so hopefully,  she’ll soften the blow. She’s making some shortbread  as well, it should buy my mum over.

 

(Mon 9.52 am)

I was going to go for post-exam drinks but I think that I might kill the party with my moping around.

 

(Mon 9.53 am)

How did yours go?

 

(Mon 10.05 am)

**I’m feeling bad telling you this, but I passed. Two A’s and a B. Sherlock and Molly helped a lot, I’m not that smart. But I don’t know how I did it, but I’ve managed it.**

 

(Mon 10.07 am)

There’s no need to feel bad, it’s my own fault that I failed. The fact  I thought I did well is the worst thing.

 

(Mon 10.10 am)

Well, there are things worse than that. You should be off celebrating rather than listening to me being a moan.

 

(Mon 10.12 am)

**_It’s what friends do for another. Why don’t you come and get a pint with us? It will cheer you up._ **

 

(Mon 10.14 am) 

And see everyone with their good exam grades? Sounds like fun.

 

(Mon 10.16 am)

I’d rather wallow in my pity for a while. Mycroft is going to think that I’m thick.

 

(Mon 10.18 am)

He’s been thinking that ever since we started to text. He told me once that poodles have a higher IQ than me.

 

(Mon 10.25 am)

**_What made you want to keep talking to him? If it was me, I would have stopped talking to him after that._ **

 

(Mon 10.28 am)

No idea really. I guess I thought that even a prick like him could do with a friend or at least someone to talk to.

 

(Mon 10.30 am)

Perhaps I liked the thrill of talking to a stranger. I don’t know, he’s the most interesting person I’ve ever met.

 

(Mon 10.34 am)

**_Have you met him yet?_ **

 

(Mon 10.37 am)

No.

 

(Mon 10.43 am )

There has been times where we were so close, but it’s not happened.

 

(Mon 10.45 am) I’ve been to his flat with Sherlock. We were in the same club listening to a Queen tribute band a while back. The whole date thing.

 

(Mon 10.46 am)

Does walking into him and spilling coffee count? I did that to him but I didn’t know that it was him.

 

(Mon 10.49 am)

**_This is like something that Shakespeare would write. One of his tragedies where no one dies.  It’s like it’s been written in the stars._ **

 

(Mon 10.53 am) 

Piss off.

 

(Mon 10.54 am)

**_Heard that you asked him out again_ **

 

(Mon 10.55 am)

What?

 

(Mon 11.03 am)

Who told you? I haven’t told anyone.

 

(Mon 11.05 am)  

**_Sherlock._ **

 

(Mon  11.07 am)

Of course he did.

 

(Mon 11,09 am)

How does Sherlock know?

 

(Mon 11.12 am)

**_He pretended to be Mycroft, thought you already knew that_ **

 

(Mon 11. 17 am)

So Mycroft didn’t want to go out with me? No wonder he has been avoiding the subject.

 

(Mon 11.22 am)

I should’ve known. I’m going to kill Sherlock.

 

(Mon 11.23 am)

Why on earth do you put up with him? He’s a prick.

 

(Mon 11.25 am)

**_He might be the biggest tosser going about but Sherlock Holmes is the most brilliant person around._ **

 

(Mon 11.30 am)

Christ, you sound like me when I’m talking about Mycroft. You fancy him or something?

 

(Mon 11.32 am)

It would explain why you hang about him all the time.

 

(Mon 11.34 am)

**_I don’t fancy Sherlock._ **

 

(Mon 11.36 am)

Admit it, you do. I’m pretty sure that he fancies you. That’s why he’s been all huffy when you mention that army. He wrote a song called ‘John,’ I saw his sheet music when we were studying.

 

(Mon 11.43 am)

**_And that bastard has been making fun of the poems that I wrote to my ex-girlfriend._ **

 

(Mon 11. 45 am)

**_I’m sure that Mycroft has written a song for you. It’s called ‘Greg is a bloody poodle and a bit of a prick.’ I can write the lyrics for him._ **

 

(Mon 11.48 am)

So you fancy Sherlock? Going to ask him out?

 

(Mon 11.50 am)

**_I don’t know. I’m going to stop texting. Sherlock is in my bed and he’s wondering who I’m talking to. My phone's vibrations are waking him up._**

 

(Mon 11.53 am)

Sherlock is in your bed? So much for you saying you didn’t like him.

 

(Mon 11.54 am)  _ **Greg, it's nothing. Can't two blokes share a bed without it meaning anything?**_

 

* * *

  


(Mon 3.32 pm)

Are you actually going to Scotland? When are you going?

 

(Mon 3.37 pm)

_I start in September, I'm moving up sometime before to get a job and earn some money_ _._

 

(Mon 3. 40 pm)

Why Scotland? London has everything to offer and you’re going to another country where everyone is essentially an alcoholic and has a weird accent and think a good time is dancing over swords.

 

(Mon 3.43 pm)

_I wanted to get away from London._

 

(Mon 3.46 pm)

Any reason why??

 

(Mon 3.47 pm)

London has everything and you’re wanting to move to the middle of nowhere.

 

(Mon 3.49 pm)

_It’s only Scotland. I don’t know why you think that every decision I make is your business._

 

(Mon 3.53 pm)

Maybe I’d like to know why you’re going. You’ve barely spoken to me.

 

(Mon 3.55 pm)

What have I done wrong? I’m not sorry  that I asked you out, or in that case,  it was Sherlock.

 

(Mon 4.03 pm)

_We don’t have to talk about this._

 

(Mon 4.07 pm) 

We do. You can’t keep giving me the silent treatment, and I can’t keep playing this game where I keep trying to guess what stupid  little thing I’ve done to piss you off.

 

(Mon 4.10 pm)

Friends, or whatever we are, they’re meant to be honest with each other.

 

(Mon 4.13 pm)

_I’m doing what you told me to. I’m going to make myself happy._

 

(Mon 4.16 pm)

Is Scotland going to do that?

 

(Mon 4.20 pm) _I’m going to university, I’ve got a scholarship for St. Andrews._

 

(Mon 4.22 pm)

That’s brilliant Mycroft! I’m so happy for you.

 

(Mon 4.23 pm)

Won’t be long until you forget about me for a new bloke.

 

(Mon 4.26 pm)

_I don’t think there will be someone like you. I don’t want anyone else._

 

(Mon 4.35 pm) 

Why don’t you go out with me then?

 

(Mon 4.36 pm) I’m not expecting you to drop down on one knee and propose marriage to me or get into my bed.

I’m not expecting you to drop down on one knee and propose marriage to me or get into my bed.

 

(Mon 4, 38 pm) I just want to ask you out for a coffee. Just have the opportunity to meet the man on the  other side of the phone.

I just want to ask you out for a coffee. Just have the opportunity to meet the man on the  other side of the phone.

 

(Mon 4.40 pm)

I can back off if you want me to.

 

(Mon 4.43 pm)

_No. You don’t need to do that._

 

( Mon 4.46 pm)

_I am going to regret saying this._

 

(Mon 4.50 pm)

What is it?

 

(Mon 4.53 pm)

_I want to go out with you. But I’m not ready yet._

 

(Mon 4.54 pm)

Is that it? I don’t mind waiting for you.

 

(Mon 4.55 pm)

When you are ready to meet me, just text me with the words ‘I’m ready,’ and the moment I get that message, I’ll start making plans.

 

(Mon 4.59  pm)

_I have one more request. Can things go back to the way they were in the beginning? The place things were before my birthday.  Things were good back then._

 

(Mon 5.04 pm)

I can do that for you, if it makes you happy.

 

(Mon 5.05 pm)

I’m Greg and I would like to be your friend. I would even fight off a horse sized duck for you and buy you custard creams.

 

(Mon 5.07 pm)

_I’m surprised you remember that, it was months ago when we talked about it._

 

(Mon 5.10 pm)

 I guess I must have found some space in my brain and filled it up with our conversations and things about you.

 

(Mon 5.15 pm)

_I’m Mycroft Holmes and I would like to be your friend. I also find myself emotionally moved by this now and it is frightening._

  
(Mon 5.18 pm)

 Hopefully, I can keep frightening you in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming close to the end of the story and there should be about five more chapters until it is finished. I would like to thank all of my readers and everyone who had left a kudos and comments to this story. 
> 
> There is there is a potential sequel that is in the works at the moment as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm probably still a goldfish though."
> 
>  
> 
> "A fish called Greg. That’s what you are. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologise for the lack of updates recently as I have been on my uni exams, but thankfully I am finished them. Also A big thank you to 221-bee for helping me with this chapter.

**Greg,** **_Mycroft_ ** **,** _Sherlock_ **,** **_John_ **

 

 

* * *

 

_Friday 11th February_

 

(Friday 9.02 pm) 

What do you call cheese that isn't yours?

 

(Friday 9.12 pm) 

_Are you really doing this?_

 

(Friday 9.15 pm)

You know, you’re meant to say, 'What do you call cheese that isn't yours?'

 

(Friday 9. 16 pm)

That’s how jokes work.

 

(Friday 9.20 pm)

_This is purely idiotic._

 

(Friday 9.23 pm)

For me, please. You know that you want to, Mycroft.

 

(Friday 9. 26 pm )

_I_ _can indulge you just the once. Don't get too used to it._

 

(Friday 9.28 pm)

_I don't know, Gregory, what do you call cheese that isn't yours?_

 

(Friday 9. 30 pm)

Nacho cheese!

 

(Friday 9.34 pm)

_That was so funny that I felt like my sides were splitting and I nearly fell off my treadmill._

 

 

(Friday 9.36 pm)

There’s no need to be sarcastic. It would have been funnier if I’d said it in person. I'll try it out sometime.

 

(Friday 9.38 pm) 

Why are you on a treadmill at this time of the day? It's a bit weird mate. Normally, people, our age would be partying.

 

(Friday 9.40 pm)

_My brother is currently cutting open a sheep’s heart at the dinner table. I'm being perfectly normal._

 

(Friday 9.42 pm)

Not even going to ask about that, probably safer to not ask. At least he's not experimenting with putting centipedes in cakes again.  Swear I’m still pulling legs out of my teeth.

 

 

(Friday 9.47 pm)

_That is an image that I wish I didn’t have. It was the most that Sherlock has ever cooked. I was almost proud. We just make pot noodles a lot or beans and toast, low effort things._

 

(Friday 9.50 pm)

But he was trying to poison me! I know that I did deserve it, but still.

 

(Friday 9.53 pm)

I’m just thankful that it wasn't me who had to eat a trifle with crickets in it.

 

(Friday 9.56 pm)

I can never eat trifle again...You should have let me live with some innocence. You’re heartless, Mycroft.

 

(Friday 10.12 pm )

_I have been informed on several occasions that I lack a heart._

 

(Friday 10.14 pm)

Well, we both know that that’s a lie.

 

(Friday 10.15 pm)

You have the biggest heart out there. You care a lot about things, you just don't like people knowing it.

 

(Friday 10.17 pm)

You did take in your brother and he is a pain. You wanted to improve people’s lives and work in government to actually make a difference and not just to get a penny in your pocket. You decided to make me study help and guides. You didn't have to do it and it was amazing that you did.

 

 

(Friday 10.20 pm)

I thought that it would be of some assistance.

 

(Friday 10.23 pm)

It was a help. It meant a lot to me.

 

(Friday 10.24 pm)

_How did your studies go? Sherlock did rather well in his and he barely studied._

 

 

(Friday 10.26 pm) 

I failed. I feel like I've let you down since you did everything to help me and yet I was too thick to pass.

 

(Friday 10.36 pm)

_You have not let me down._

 

(Friday 10.40 pm)

You probably do think that I’m thick though. You did say that a poodle has a higher IQ than me when we first started talking. I'm probably a goldfish, Sherlock says that’s how you describe people.

 

(Friday 10.42 pm)

_You've not let me down in the slightest, you could never do that. I don't think any less of you._

 

(Friday 10.43 pm)

I'm probably still a goldfish though.

 

(Friday 10.45 pm) 

_A fish called Greg. That’s what you are._

 

(Friday 10.47 pm) 

So am I your goldfish? Are you my uptown girl, living in an uptown world? Have you been looking for a backstreet guy? And this is the reason why you like me?

 

 

 

 

(Friday 10. 50 pm) 

_...I assuming that you've been drinking._

 

(Friday 10.53 pm)  

Sadly not, just been at the diet cokes for this party. I made a big adult decision today.  

 

(Friday 10.56  pm )

Turns out that I don't like olives. I've been on the fence about them for a while. That's something to cross off my new year’s resolution list.

 

(Friday 10.59 pm) 

_It would be interesting and terrifying to see what goes on in your mind. Your world of madness that I'm somehow a part of._

 

(Friday 11.04 pm)

It's not as bad as yours. At least I don't have to watch my brother play with intestines over the breakfast table.

 

(Friday 11.06 pm)

And I’m glad you’re part of my world of madness, even if you're slightly mad yourself. You going on a treadmill at this time of night.

 

(Friday 11.09 pm) 

_I_ _was wanting to make sure that  I stick to the diet. Thought that it would be a good idea to lose some weight._

 

(Friday 11. 12 pm)

You don't need to do that, you’re fit already ;)

 

(Friday 11. 15 pm) 

_Gregory, I can assure you that I am not fit. I despise the treadmill and the gym. I eat too much cake and I've been on a constant diet since I was fifteen._

 

(Friday 11.17 pm)

You know that I wasn't meaning it that way.  

 

(Friday 11. 20 pm) 

_But you’re fit, you play sports and the police is an active job._

 

(Friday 11.22 pm ) Well, I am fit in that sense, but fit means that someone is attractive. Like someone is hot.

Well, I am fit in that sense, but fit means that someone is attractive. Like someone is hot.

 

(Friday 11.25 pm) Can't believe that I'm spending my Friday night teaching you slang terms. You went to uni, you should know this.

Can't believe that I'm spending my Friday night teaching you slang terms. You went to uni, you should know this.

 

(Friday 11. 28 pm) 

_I went to uni to study, not to learn slang._

 

(Friday 11.32 pm) 

_So is that why you like me because I’m 'fit?'_

 

(Friday 11. 34 pm) 

If I had to be honest, I liked you before I even know what you looked like. But I do like a man in a suit. Sherlock decided to send some pictures of you as reference, you had a suit on for most of them. Like I had a weird crush on James Bond as a child, Pierce Brosnan. 

 

(Friday 11. 37 pm)

  _Do you now? I believe that I can oblige to that request._

 

(Friday 11. 40 pm)

That’s so kind of you. I'll need to make sure that I have something decent to wear in case I see you.

 

(Friday. 11. 43 pm)

You need to improve your slang by the time we meet up. I should buy you a dictionary or something.

 

(Friday 11. 45 pm) 

_Would I need to do things, such as say that you're 'fit?' For when I see you._

 

(Friday 11. 49 pm)  

Just be yourself Mycroft, it’s the reason why I liked you in the first place. You’re brilliant. Right in my division.

 

(Friday 11.52 pm) 

_So are you, Gregory. That’s flattering. Good evening._

 

(Friday 11. 53 pm) Night Myc, sweet dreams.

Night Myc, sweet dreams.

* * *

 

(Mon 11. 12 am) 

**_Sherlock, why did you run off like that?  I don't know where you went and I'm worried sick. Just call me please._ **

(Mon 12. 26 pm) 

**_Are you going to speak to me about this? We really need to talk about this and you can't ignore me forever. We have a meeting about the flat tomorrow._ **

* * *

 

(Mon 4.06 pm) 

_What have you done? He's not left his room and he's not speaking._

 

(Mon 4.09 pm) 

**_Mycroft, it’s nothing important. I was just an idiot last night and I've possibly ruined our friendship. We had a fight and then he ran off._ **

 

(Mon 4.12 pm) 

_Whatever has happened to my brother is my concern, John._

 

(Mon 4.16 pm)

  _Sherlock is not talking, he's not eating and I'm afraid that he has done more than just smoking. Do you know if he's taken anything? He hasn’t given me a list._

 

(Mon 4. 18 pm) 

**_What could he have taken? A list? I thought that you would have a whole filing cabinet on him._ **

 

(Mon 4.22 pm) 

_For everything that he has taken. He’s promised to always make a list._

 

(Mon 4.24 pm) 

_He hasn’t needed to make a list since he met you, John. Gregory as well._

 

(Mon 4.26 pm) 

_I fear that I'll be receiving a list from him once you go to the army._

 

(Mon 4.30 pm)

_**S** _ **_herlock is not a junkie, he only smokes. Look, can you get him to speak to me or something? I need to tell him that I'm sorry._ **

 

(Mon 4.32 pm) 

_There’s a lot that you don't know about my brother, things that he's wanted to hide from you to prevent you from getting to know his past. He didn't want to say or do something that would put you  off him, John._

 

(Mon 4.34 pm) 

_We both know that my brother won't do anything that I tell him to. You can't force him to do anything that he doesn't want to do._

 

(Mon 4.36 pm) 

**_Can I just come over or something? I really need to speak to him._ **

 

(Mon 4.40 pm) 

_That would be unwise John, I've asked him and he's told me to 'piss off,'  I believe that he doesn’t want visitors at the moment._

 

(Mon 4.43 pm) 

**_Hopefully, I've not buggered things up to badly, Mycroft. He's my best friend._ **

 

(Mon 4.45 pm)

 **_Just make sure that he is safe, and tell him that  I am not mad at him for leaving or reacting the way he did._   ** 

 

(Mon 4.45 pm) 

**_Everyone is really worried about him, Greg and Molly especially.  I've never seen him this upset._ **

 

(Mon 4.48 pm) _J_

_ohn, I am letting you know that if something like this ever happens to my brother again, you will have to deal with me, and I have been told that I can be a 'right bastard ' at times, according to my brother. Don't reply and try and solve this mess or else.'_

* * *

 (Mon 5.03 pm) 

 -Incoming Call-

 

" _Gregory, to what do I owe this pleasure? "_

 

"Hey, I was wondering to know how your brother was doing. He's not been answering his phone and I'm worried about him. He just left the party without a word."

 

" _...He's being himself, Gregory, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. He won't even make a grunt of acknowledgement to me. I've been leaving him tea by his door but he's not taking it. He just needs some space right now, he's not been himself since he stayed over at the Watson's for Christmas."_

 

"Of course he isn't going to be okay, he did find out that John was going to the army. He's been trying to get me to convince John not to go as well. I'm just worried about him, you know? He's not the type to cope with changes well, is he."

 

" _He would hate to admit it but he did struggle when I went off to university and when I moved out...He doesn't do too well on his own, and he won't admit it."_

 

 _"_ Mycroft? Everything alright? You seem a bit distracted."

 

_"..."_

" _Perfectly fine, I am just concerned that he might fall into temptation. Smoking and crime scenes might not be enough for him, especially when he is on his own. "_

 

 _"_ He's not on his own though, he's got me, and Molly, and he's got you, Mycroft. He's got John as well...Shame what happened at the party."

 

_"What happened? Did he end up taking something? He didn't come home until this morning. I couldn't even deduce him since he’d sulked off to his room and locked the door."_

 

"I don't know if I can, I don't think that either Sherlock or John would want me to go about telling anyone. It was just horrible. I did my best to try and stop it."

 

" _What happened to my brother?"_

 

"Christ, Mycroft, you don't need to sound all threatening and all that."

 

" _I need to know this, Gregory.  I’m not going to end up picking Sherlock from a back alley or a doss house as a result of this!"_

 

 _"..._ Mycroft, are you sure things are okay? I've never heard you like this before. You seem upset. "

 

" _Just tell me what happened. I don't matter in this moment of time."_

 

 _"_...The party was to celebrate the end of uni, and Sherlock didn't want to go because...well, because he's Sherlock. Only went because John wanted to go...Look, I’m not sure that you're aware of what is going on with your brother and John. But they ended up drinking too much and, well… kissed."

 

" _So is that the reason my brother is in the state that he’s in?"_

 

 _"_ No, there's more to it. I did try and do my best to stop it, but I couldn't… People were looking at them and making comments about it and calling Sherlock names . Some people even had their phones out and they were filming them, it went on Facebook and everything - I've been trying to get the video off the internet all day. Sherlock panicked and he left the party. John and I were going about the streets trying to find him. We thought that he went home after a while… I should have done more Mycroft, I'm so sorry."

 

" _...Who are the names of these people?"_

 

"Mycroft, I know that you're rightfully pissed off right now, but you need to not do anything hasty… Look, just focus on your brother and I'm going to deal with this. I'm here if he needs me. I'll make sure that he doesn't end up in a situation where he's in danger."

 

_"...I just don't know what I’m going to do when John leaves. He was difficult enough to manage before he had him. I don't know what I'm going to do when John goes... John was helping him stay grounded."_

 

"You sound like you need a hug right now."

 

" _Gregory, I’m fine..."_

 

 _"_ You don't sound it. I know when you’re pretending to be okay, and I know that right now, you're pretending. You can talk to me , I said that I would be there for you before, didn't I?"

 

" _Well I have to be fine for Sherlock, he's the one that you should be worried about and not me...Look, I'm fine. I'm just tired."_

 

"Just wish that I could do something,  I just want to hug you, feed you cake, and just tell you that things are going to be okay."

 

" _...You don't have to do that..."_

 

"Well,  I want to...It's probably a bit weird but I want to. I want to try and make you happy. I can't imagine what you're going through. If you need anything right now for you or for Sherlock I'll go and help. Just anything… Have I said something wrong Mycroft? You've gone all quiet."

 

_"Yes, I do apologise. I was taken aback by how much you seem to care for a stranger."_

 

"Mycroft, you don't have to apologise for anything. I've got to go to work but I can come by and check up on you. I'll bring some of the old pastries to your flat and stick them through the letterbox. Just let me know if you need anything."

 

" _That means a lot Gregory. I won't hold you up too much. Goodbye."_

-Call Disconnect-

* * *

 

(Mon 5. 23 pm )  

You were speaking to him again on the phone. You need to not do that, it was as sickening as always.

 

(Mon 5.26 pm) 

_The first time that you have spoken to me since you've come home and you're criticising me. Shouldn't it be the other way around?_

 

(Mon 5.30 pm)

Mycroft, I’m not in the mood to be dealing with you right now. I just wanted tea.

(Mon 5.32 pm) 

_I've been leaving you cups of tea all day but you haven’t had the courtesy to go and drink them._

 

(Mon 5.35 pm)

I didn't want tea then.

 

(Mon 5.36 pm)

 I want tea now.

 

(Mon 5.40 pm) 

_I can make you tea if you tell me what happened. Did you make a list?_

 

(Mon 5.43 pm) 

I didn't take anything, I just smoked a lot. Was thinking.

 

(Mon 5.46 pm) 

_Where did you go?  I had ended up nearly calling the police trying to find you. Your friends were worried about you._

 

(Mon 5.48 pm)

 I assume that John was among the people then. It was his own fault anyway, he shouldn't have made me go to the party.  

 

(Mon 5.50 pm) 

Mycroft, there’s no need to get worried about me. I'm home and I didn't take anything. Does it matter?

 

(Mon 5.52 pm) 

_I don't want you to go into old habits. You seem to be approaching a danger night again._

 

(Mon 5.54 pm)

Mycroft, it only happened the one time, and I learned my lesson after I was made to go to the hospital. Everyone was so annoying that week.

 

(Mon 6.02 pm) 

_You nearly died of a drug overdose, I do apologise if I was 'annoying,' as I was concerned about your well being.  Sherlock, I know what happened._

 

(Mon 6.04 pm) 

You shouldn't have found out. I was dealing with it. Mycroft, it’s not important.

 

(Mon 6.06 pm)

  _I'm doing my best to help your situation, Gregory is helping, and so are Miss Hooper and Anthea. We can move or help you transfer universities if you want to._

 

(Mon 6.10 pm)

Mycroft,  you don't need to act like Big Brother. It's fine. I can delete him. 

 

(Mon 6.12 pm)

 He said that he loved me.  He can’t have meant it, he was drunk.

 

(Mon 6.14 pm) 

He was probably lying anyways, who could love someone like me? He's going off to the army to get shot at.

 

(Mon 6.16 pm) 

I don't want him to leave.

 

(Mon 6.20 pm) Sherlock _, open the door, please._

 

(Mon 6.21 pm) 

I'm only opening it for tea and cigarettes. I have no desire to talk about this. Bring the good biscuits as well.

 

(Mon 6.24 pm) 

_Thank you, dear brother._

* * *

 

(Mon 7.23 pm) 

**_Sherlock, please talk to me. I don't regret what I said and what happened at the party._ **

 

(Mon 7.25 pm)

_**I** _ **_had been wanting to kiss you for months but I couldn't do it. I just wish that I didn't do it when drunk and I had chosen a better moment._ **

 

(Mon 7.28 pm) 

**_Please can you talk to me?_ **

 

(Mon 7.30 pm) 

Why don't you just go off to the army now? I’m not in the mood to deal with you.

* * *

 

 

 

(Mon 10.03 pm)

Did you get those cakes through the letterbox?

 

(Mon 10.05 pm)

Would have knocked but it's too late to get people knocking  at your door, and I felt that you didn't want to have to deal with anyone especially after the day you've had.

 

(Mon 10.12 pm) 

_I appreciate what you were doing for us, Gregory. It is good to know that someone cares a lot about him and I. No one has really cared for us before._

 

(Mon 10.15 pm) 

_Sherlock has requested for better pastries,  he's not one for Chelsea buns._

 

(Mon  10.18 pm) So his

So his Highness is doing a lot better? I'll do my best to bring those muffins that he likes tomorrow.

 

(Mon 10.19 pm)

Those people are idiots, you know? The two of you are so fucking brilliant, especially you, Mycroft. You're wonderful and people must have a problem if they don't see that.

 

(Mon 10.20 pm)

  _I've managed to get him talking. He didn't take anything, thankfully, but the risk is still there._

 

(Mon 10.21 pm)  _I_

_need you to keep him occupied when John is away._

 

(Mon 10.23 pm)

You don't even need to ask me. I'll try and get him involved in something. I can get him to teach me violin or something.

 

(Mon 10.25 pm)

He’s amazing, he's just as brilliant as you. Probably takes after his older brother.

 

(Mon 10.30 pm) 

_I got the brains in the family, he got the looks . the musical talent,  and the dancing._

 

(Mon 10.32 pm)

I wouldn't say that, I do recall that I did say that you were fit the other day.

 

(Mon 10.34 pm) 

_You just want me for my body since you have an obsession with men in suits._

 

(Mon 10.36 pm) You would definitely

You would definitely  have developed an obsession with me in a sports uniform or my jogging trousers, men and women both admire me in those uniforms.

 

(Mon 10. 39 pm) 

_I should see for myself, that might be pleasant._

 

(Mon 10.43 pm  )

...Is Mycroft Holmes flirting? I don't know whether or not I should collapse with shock.

 

(Mon 10.47 pm)

 Don't flatter yourself, Gregory.

 

(Mon  10.49 pm) If you need me to, I can sweep you off your feet with

If you need me to, I can sweep you off your feet with leftover cake from work and my new motorbike.

 

(Mon 10.52 pm) 

_Will you now?_

 

(Mon 10.56 pm)

I'll even sing Queen songs for you. I'll be the prince charming that you've always wanted.

 

(Mon 11 .12 pm)

  _I believe I'm ready to see you._

 

(Tues 12.05 am)

That's bloody great, Mycroft. It's a date.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For my last act of brotherly kindness, I have done something for you. I had a few words with Lestrade."
> 
> "Oh lord, what did you say?"
> 
> " Simply, that if he doesn’t turn up on Saturday or he does you wrong, he’ll be dealing with worst things than maggots in his sandwich and that he might be solving his own murder."
> 
>  
> 
> " That is the kindest thing that you have ever done Sherlock."

 

Greg, _Mycroft,_ Sherlock, _ Anthea, _ **Molly , ** **_John_ **

* * *

 

  _Friday 18th February_

 

(Fri 6.15 pm)

_I am the bearer of good news._

 

(Fri 6.22 pm)

_Are you going to pay my phone bill for me? I’ve used up all my data already._

 

(Fri 6.25 pm)

_Unfortunately, that isn’t it. I would if I could._

 

(Fri 6.28 pm)

_I am wanting to meet Gregory again._

 

(Fri 6.31 pm)

_That is fantastic Mycroft!  I am so excited and pleased for you!_

 

(Fri 6.32 pm)

_So what won you over? Did you see him in his running shorts? With that pair of legs and that arse on that guy, I’m surprised that he’s not having to fight people off him._

 

(Fri 6.33 pm)

_He’s amazing, especially on the new motorbike he’s gotten. You have a great taste in men._

 

(Fri 6.35 pm)

_When have you seen him in his running shorts?_

 

(Fri 6. 39 pm)

_...I’ve seen him running around the park in them. Plus I got him to walk my dog. He owed me a favour._

 

(Fri 6.42 pm)

_So the two of you interact on a regular basis? What do you talk about?_

 

(Fri 6.49 pm)

_We are planning to steal the Holmes family fortune and running away to Paris to spend the money and possibly marry rich French men._

 

(Fri 6. 52 pm)

_If you are going to do that, go to the countryside, it is a lot more pleasant and there are fewer tourists._

 

(Fri 6. 56 pm)

_So what did he do or say to convince you? Did he show you a picture of him in his running shorts?_

 

(Fri 6.58 pm)

_Funnily enough, he did mention the running shorts and a rugby uniform._

 

(Fri 7.01 pm)

_I became aware of how much he cares for my brother’s well being and mine as well._

 

(Fri 7.02 pm)

_Sherlock was missing again and he spent time trying to find him, It’s not the first time he’s done it, he did it before, I barely knew him and he didn’t even know who Sherlock was but he went off to look for him._

 

(Fri 7,04 pm)

_He cares a lot about Sherlock and it made him appealing. He even went to our flat at the end of the night and gave us old pastries from his work. I didn’t meet him though. He put them through the letterbox._

 

(Fri 7,10 pm)

_That is the most adorable thing ever! I am like squealing right now._

 

(Fri 7.11 pm)

So what did he say? I need details.

 

(Fri 7.14 pm)

_He seemed to be really happy. He was happy that I flirted with him a bit._

 

(Fri 7.16 pm)

... _I had no idea that Mycroft Holmes could flirt. It is like you are a new person, Mycroft._

 

(Fri 7,20 pm)

_That is a bit of an exaggeration, Anthea._

 

(Fri 7.22 pm)

_I am a bit concerned with something. He said that I was ‘fit,’ I am not sure if he was meaning it or saying it to be polite. He’s only had pictures to reference of me and the few times he’s seen me. The last time he saw me, I was sitting down._

 

(Fri 7.24 pm)  

_I’ve been going on the diet again and going on the treadmill a lot, just to make sure that he doesn’t get disappointed._

 

(Fri 7.30 pm)

_You always make it sound like you are a rotten potato or should be going about with a bag over your head._

 

(Fri 7,32 pm)

_Just take the compliment, you are a really handsome and you’ve got a great fashion sense._

 

(Fri 7,34 pm)

_I ’d only be worried about your appearance if you have a tattoo of David Cameron on your left arse cheek or even worse, Boris Johnson.  _

 

(Fri 7.38 pm) 

_I can confirm that there is no member of the Conservative party on my backside._

 

(Fri 7. 42 pm )

_See, there is nothing to worry about. You are going to be fine this time. Have you made plans yet?_

 

(Fri 7. 45 pm)

_Nothing yet. I sat in my office for two days and panicked about my decision to ask him out. I’ve been busy with Sherlock’s situation and I’ve been making preparations for Scotland._

 

(Fri 7.47 pm)

_I’ve been on the treadmill a lot as well, trying to lose those last few pounds._

 

(Fri 7.52 pm)

_Jesus, Mycroft, you are such a drama queen. It’s true, isn’t it? All gay men are drama queens? Joking._

 

(Fri 7.56 pm)

_There is nothing wrong with wanting to make a good impression._

 

(Fri 7.58 pm)

_He told me that he liked a man in a suit as well._

 

(Fri 8.03 pm)

_When are you going to be seeing him?_

 

(Fri 8.08 pm)

_I haven’t even thought about it. I’ve been occupied with my brother of late._

 

(Fri 8.11 pm)

_I was wanting to let him choose a date, means that he might actually see me._

 

(Fri 8.15 pm)

_He was nervous, wasn’t he?  That's why he didn't come?  I guess a first same sex date after coming out would be terrifying. Plus you could have been a serial killer._

 

(Fri 8.17 pm)

_It terrifying, it is still terrifying even being visible. You get worried that the wrong person sees you. I’ve experienced harassment and I've been called things in the street.  It was terrible in school._

 

(Fri 8.19 pm)

I still can’t believe that those things happened to you. I swore my heart broke when you told me. 

(Fri 8.23 pm)

_I was an easy target. Overweight, a freak and gay, you couldn’t blame them for bullying me._

 

(Fri 8,25 pm)

_Things have gotten easier as I’ve gotten older and have moved to London._

 

(Fri 8.28 pm)

_London is a rather liberal area, you get everyone in London these days._

 

(Fri 8.39 pm)

_You are not a freak. You need to stop being so harsh on yourself. Greg is a lucky guy, having the chance to see you._

 

(Fri 8.43 pm)

_Are you trying to flatter me?_

 

(Fri 8.46 pm)

_My best friend is going to leave me for Scotland, I’m just giving him all of my love before he goes._

 

(Fri 8.53 pm)

_It is going to be appreciated. You can text me all the time, even though you do that already._

 

(Fri 8.56 pm)

_You should be expecting two calls a day minimum, and at least one hundred texts a day. Who else am I going to complain about my stupid boss and get fashion advice from ?_

 

(Fri 8.57 pm)

_It is difficult to find another gay best friend, you’ve set my expectations up too high._

 

(Fri 9.02 pm)

_That has definitely meant to flatter me. I appreciate it._

 

(Fri 9.04 pm) 

_I appreciate everything that you’ve done for me and Sherlock, I am thankful for the meals that you made and our ‘lady chats,’ have kept me sane._

 

(Fri 9.06 pm)

_You’ve been drinking, haven’t you? You always get sappy after a glass of wine._

 

(Fri 9.08 pm)

_Perhaps. You are just as bad._

 

(Fri 9.12 pm)

_At least I didn’t talk about how wonderful Greg is, at out last lady chat,_

 

(Fri 9.14 pm)

_At least I didn't look at pictures of cats and nearly cry when I looked at them._

 

(Fri 9.16 pm)

_ Fair point. We need to talk about Greg, and we need to get your date sorted out.  _

 

(Fri 9.20 pm)

_Anthea, it’s probably just going to be us meeting up for a coffee or a drink, hopefully, he’s going to be there this time._

 

(Fri 9.23 pm)

_ T_ _hat seems like a good start, you need to go to the Diogenes as I need something cute in my life. _

 

(Fri 9.25 pm)

_You want to just spy on me._

 

(Fri 9.26 pm)

_Can you blame me? It means that if he doesn’t come or if something bad happens, I can destroy him._

 

(Fri 9.28 pm)

_ I also want to supply drinks and chocolate cake as well, it is going to be on the house. _

 

(Fri 9.30 pm)

_Before you say anything, I insist. You’ve been going through a hard time and I want to see you happy._

(Fri 9.32 pm)

_You really are the best, I am going to miss you when I leave._

 

(Fri 9.34 pm)

_ Of course, you are, I’m amazing. I need to see you again soon, we need to pick an outfit for you for your date. _

* * *

 

 

(Sat 7. 02 am)

I swear that the person who came up with the idea of a morning shift is a sadist.

 

(Sat 7.04 pm)

I have been at work for an hour and I swear that I have died inside at least five times.

 

(Sat 7.09 pm)

_How I don’t envy you. I’ve just been getting some work done, I’ve slept in this morning._

 

(Sat 7.12 am)

What time did you wake up at??

 

(Sat 7,16 am) _5.30 am._

 

(Sat 7.19 am)

_Admittedly, I’ve not been sleeping too great due to stress._

 

(Sat 7.22 am)

You are brilliant Mycroft, but I have to admit that you are strange at times. Waking up at stupid o’clock in the morning, and running on your treadmill late at night.

 

(Sat 7.24 am)

_I don’t think that I am that bad, my behaviour is accepted among upper-class people and they consider me to be eccentric but well meaning._

 

(Sat 7.26 am)

You are more than bloody eccentric. You are brilliant but you weird. I love it.

 

(Sat 7.29 am)

_That is a compliment, isn’t it? Like ‘Fit?’_

 

(Sat 7.34 am)

It is Mycroft. I wonder if you are this strange in person.

 

(Sat 7.36 am)

I can’t wait to see you, not to rush you or anything, but when do you want to meet up?

 

(Sat 7.42 am)

_Would a weekend in the next few weeks be suitable? I am working all week, thankfully I am only on the one job now. I am not sure when though._

 

(Sat 7.43 am)

That sounds great. I can meet you after my morning shift at work. 

 

(Sat 7,48 am)

_Sounds good. We can discuss this later._

 

(Sat 7.50 am)

Yeah, sadly I need to go back to work, we are about to open up the doors. Wish me luck, there is a new stupid drink that’s come about due to an online ‘secret menu.’

 

(Sat 7.51 am)

I don’t know where people find this secret menu that apparently exists, it doesn’t! God, I hate working in a coffee shop at times.

 

(Sat 7,52 am)

Never mind me ranting, I’ll speak to you later.

* * *

 

(Sat 9.03 am)

I don’t know what to say to him. 

 

(Sat 9.05 am) 

** I am sure that you are going to think of something to say to him. He’s worried about you.  **

 

(Sat 9.06 am

It is the longest that I have gone without speaking to him. 

(Sat 9.11 am)

**I don’t know what I can say to make this better. I know that he means a lot to you.**

(Sat 9.12 am)

**It must be difficult knowing that he wants to join the army. He is very brave for doing it. He always wants to help people.**

 

(Sat 9.15 am)

Bravery is the kindest word for stupidity. 

 

(Sat 9.16 am)

That is what my grandfather used to say. Mycroft inherited the phrase from him. 

 

(Sat 9.18 am

**Well he is wrong. John is wanting to help people and you can’t fault him for that.**

 

(Sat 9,21 am)

He is going to get himself killed, I can’t have him do it. 

 

(Sat 9.23 am )

**Mycroft told me to keep an eye on you, he said the same to Greg.**

 

(Sat 9. 26 am)

Wish he didn’t stick his fat nose into my business, it’s not like I’m going to do something stupid.

 

(Sat 9.29 am)  

**You had a fight with him a while ago, and your reaction was to walk around London until you got to my place so you can cut up intestines, while Jim and I watched Glee.**

 

(Sat 9.32 am) .

That experience was only bearable because of the fact that I was high. 

 

(Sat 9.35 am)

I still don’t know why you were upset that I said that Jim was gay. 

 

(Sat 9.37 am)

**You are not meant to tell someone that their boyfriend is gay, it’s rude.**

 

(Sat 9.39 am)

He gave me his phone number and asked me if I wanted to spend time with him. He was clearly gay, you could tell by the hair and his underwear.  

 

(Sat 9.42 am)  

 This is not important, Sherlock.  Has John spoken to you? 

 

(Sar 9.45 am)

**He’s not really spoken to me, he’s been keeping low ever since the party.**

 

(Sat 9.48 am)

**He is really upset, Sherlock. You need to go and speak to him,**

 

(Sat 9.52 am)

What do I say to him? He is the one who caused this, first of all, he decides to join the army, then he decides to kiss me.  me.

 

(Sat 9.55 am)

It’s idiotic, worst of all Mycroft is getting involved in this. 

 

(Sat 9.58 am)

**He’s just worried about you, Sherlock.**

 

(Sat 10.01 am)

**He knows that John means a lot to you, he’s just doing what a good brother does.**

 

(Sat 10.03 am)

He is a hypocrite though. He went around telling me not to get attached and not to care, and then he swoons for Lestrade. 

 

(Sat 10.07 am)

**Well, people can change. He seems happier, on the times that I’ve seen him. Greg is happier as well.**

 

(Sat 10.09 am)

My brother has done throughout his life without being too attached and then it’s Lestrade out of all people is the person who he decides to grow a heart for.   

 

(Sat 10.11 am)

**Well, you can’t choose who you fall in love with. A lot has happened in the last year and perhaps your brother decided he wants someone in his life.**

 

(Sat 10.12 am)

I don’t understand how being cut off from our parents, having to move to London for work and having to look after me can change someone. It’s made him more annoying. 

(Sat 10.13 am)

The financial problems were inconvenient, so was having to go to the food bank but there were some interesting people to deduce there, so not too bad. 

(Sat 10.14 am)

  **I should have done more to help, I never knew about the foodbank.**

 

(Sat 10.15 am)

It wasn’t a big deal, it was only used once, I ended up going as Mycroft has too much pride to get help. He had not much in savings and was unemployed for some time. 

 

(Sat 10.16 am)  

Most of the money went for rent, bills  and keeping me with him. He had to pay a bit of money for the damage control from the failed experiments. 

(Sat 10.17 am)

Mycroft’s friend would bring dinner over, and it did get easier with Mycroft taking a second job, the family he tutored for provided dinner for him, Greg and John would buy me lunch and chips. I don’t eat when I am working so it made things easier. 

 

(Sat 10.20 am)

**I never knew that things were so difficult, everything looked fine.**

 

(Sat 10.22 am)

 You just didn’t notice. It wasn’t too bad, it’s not like we were on the streets. 

 

(Sat 10.24 am)

We both had beds, Mycroft gave me his bedroom, he slept on the couch. There’s a pull out bed there. 

 

(Sat 10.25 am)

Mycroft probably managed to stay sane as he managed to find a treadmill in a charity shop. He was on it constantly in the first few months that I moved in. He lost at least twenty pounds 

. 

(Sat 10.27 am)

**You should have said something,**

 

(Sat 10.30 am)

What could I have said? He swore that we would never talk about it. My brother likes to keep his pride. Plus if someone found out they would make me go and live with my parents. Mycroft is annoying and a control freak but he is not as bad as our mother.

(Sat 10.32 am)

**Perhaps your brother kept on talking to Greg was because he was going through this difficult time?**

(Sat 10.33 am)

_**It is always good to have someone to talk to when you are going through a difficult time.** _

 

(Sat 10.35 am)

**How long were things were bad for?**

 

(Sat 10.37 am)

Since last September, things weren't good at home before I moved in with my brother. Then they got more difficult, and then I met John. 

 

(Sat 10.42 am)  

**You need to speak to John, I believe that he is your person. Your lobster. You need to speak to him. The two of you are miserable without the other. **

 

 

(Sat 10.46 am)

I don’t know what to say to him, I can’t even delete him. I deleted the solar system and replaced it with him. 

 

(Sat 10.49 am)

**That is the most adorable thing ever. You two belong together!**

 

(Sat 10.52 am)

Don't be nauseating, Molly. 

* * *

 

(Sat 4.03 pm)

I’m finally free from work, I believe that my soul died five times today.

 

_(Sat 4.06 am)_

_That is a bit dramatic, Gregory._

 

(Sat 4.10  am)

Well, it is true, Myc.  I am such a drama queen.

 

(Sat 4.11 am )

I am wondering about when I get my Oscar. Perhaps I was destined for a career on stage for all you know.

 

(Sat 4.13 pm)

My mum tried me in drama lessons for a while, I ended up crying on the stage when I was a sheep in the nativity play.

 

(Sat 4.20 pm)

_My parents did the same, I did elect to do drama lessons rather than gym classes in boarding school._

 

(Sat 4.22 pm)

I’ve heard about that, Lady Bracknell.

 

(Sat 4.26 pm)

… _How did you know about that?_

 

(Sat 4.28 pm)

_It was Sherlock, wasn't it?_

 

(Sat 4.32 pm)

He showed me the video.

 

(Sat 4.35 pm)

You were pretty great, I have to admit that.

 

(Sat 4. 37 pm)

_I believe that you are trying to flatter me. I’m afraid that I don’t make a convincing woman._

 

(Sat 4. 40 pm)

It’s a good job that you aren't in drag on a regular basis then. 

 

(Sat 4.42 pm )

I was wanting to ask something but it is kind of personal.

 

(Sat 4.45 pm )

_I don’t mind, what is it?_

 

(Sat 4.47 pm)

I was just curious, but I was wanting to know about how many blokes you’ve been with or if you’ve had past boyfriends?  Just so I know what I’m up against, possibly.

 

(Sat 4.53 pm) _I_

_’ve never had a boyfriend, I never had the time for them._

 

(Sat 4.55 pm)

_No one has been that interested in me before, they get put off by me, or they are too boring._

 

(Sat 4.58 pm)

_There have been past experiences if that is what you were wanting to know?_

 

(Sat 5.02 pm)

I'm  just curious like I’ve kissed some blokes when I was drunk.  Jim from IT was the one I did regret.

 

(Sat 5.04 pm

) I kissed Jim when I was going through the sexuality crisis. I was really drunk, Molly was a bit annoyed at me for it even though she knows he's gay. Probably a bit weird kissing a friend's ex I guess. 

 

(Sat 5.06 pm)

It was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Like most of my friends were fine when I came out, they are judging me for the Jim incident though.

 

(Sat 5.08 pm)

Really I can’t blame them for judging me for that. I’m happy they were supportive, mum’s not too bothered about it. Dad doesn’t know, and won’t know.

 

(Sat 5.12 pm)

_My parents are still waiting for the day that I come home with a girlfriend.  They’ve been doing it since I was thirteen._

 

(Sat 5.16 pm)

They sound like great people.

 

(Sat pm )  

_De_ _batable._

 

_(Sat 5.21pm )_

_How's Sherlock doing by the way? I've not heard much from him recently._

 

_(Sat 5.23 pm.)_

_I really don’t know. It’s concerning to see him like this and know that I can’t really do anything to help him._

 

(Sat 5.26 pm)

Things are going to get better. Things have to be.

 

(Sat 5.29 pm)

Sherlock is a smart kid, and John is an alright guy, they are going to work things out.

 

(Sat 5.32 pm)

The two are made for another. John makes your brother a  good man.

 

(Sar 5.37 pm)

_I wish that I had your optimism at times._

 

(Sat 5.42 pm)

Can assure you that I am a grumpy git at times. Texting you has helped to cheer me up at times.

 

(Sat 5.44 pm)

I’ve managed to get an interview for police training, I’ve got it on Wednesday.

 

(Sat 5.52 pm)

_That is simply marvellous, Gregory. I wish you luck on it._

 

(Sat 5.55 pm) Thanks, Mycroft, that means a lot to me.

Thanks, Mycroft, that means a lot to me.

 

(Sat 5.57 pm)

Feels like things are beginning to look up for me.  I guess that things are for you as well.,

 

(Sat 6.02 pm)

_Well considering the year that I have had, I believe that they are._

 

(Sat 6.05 pm)

I know that you haven’t  really spoken about it, however, if you want to talk, I’ll be there to listen.

 

(Sat 6. 13 pm)

  _You wouldn’t understand._

 

(Sat 6. 17 pm)

How would you know?  

 

(Sat 6. 19 pm)

Mycroft, you’ve been dealing with my problems for months now. It seems only fair.

 

(Sat 6. 23 pm)

_Gregory, you would think less of me if you knew._

 

(Sat 6. 25 pm)

It’s a tattoo of Thatcher on your arse, isn’t it?

 

(Sat 6. 27 pm)

_You are the second person to ask me if I had a tattoo of a former prime minister on my backside._

 

(Sat 6. 30 pm)

_I can assure you that I don’t have a tattoo._

 

(Sat 6.33 pm)

That’s great then, it would be an awkward moment if you had a Thatcher tattoo.

 

(Sat 6. 36 pm)

_I think that my problems are better not said, and if they have to be said they must be told in person. Texting isn’t appropriate._

 

(Sat 6. 40 pm)

Alright, I get what you are meaning. Is Sherlock one of them?

 

(Sat 6. 43 pm)

_He was the cause of many concerns. I do feel that I have let him down._

 

(Sat 6. 47 pm)

I doubt that,

 

(Sat 6. 55 pm)

_There were financial issues for a while. It was partly my fault  I did offer to pay for his education and house him, and the bills got too much. London is expensive and I had no knowledge about things. Like how to be poor._

 

(Sat 6.57 pm)

_I was thankful that you and John bought him chips and other food, it meant that he would be able to eat something._

 

(Sat 7.03 pm)

There is nothing to be ashamed of, Sherlock briefly mentioned something about the food bank once. I’ve given him some cash once to help get some things, John as well. He lost a bet on purpose so that Sherlock would take it. I kind of figured out when I saw the flat and where it was and I knew money was tight and you had two jobs. 

 

(Sat 7.12 pm)

_So you’ve been thinking that I am some charity case then?  Is this why you kept talking to me? Because you felt sorry for me?_

 

(Sat 7. 15 pm) Of course not!

Of course not!

 

(Sat 7. 17 pm) Mycroft, I

Mycroft, I really  do like you. I don’t care that you went though money issues.They can happen to anyone.

 

(Sat 7. 24 pm)

_I do apologise, the issue is still sensitive. Things have gotten better, I got more hours at the bank and was able to drop the second job, Sherlock stopped doing experiments with fire and chemicals in the flat, so there’s less damage to pay for._

 

(Sat 7.26 pm)

_I_ _’m giving up smoking, smoking is impossible to keep up in London these days._

  
(Sat 7.30 pm)

There is nothing to worry about, I don’t think anything else of you. Wish I could have done more to help.

 

(Sat 7.34 pm)

_What could you have done? I had spent so much time making sure that things were normal. I couldn’t swallow my pride for five minutes and even go to the foodbank, Sherlock went in secret. Didn’t find out about that until recently_

 

(Sat 7.37 pm)

_I was wanting to prove that I could manage, but clearly, I failed at that._

 

(Sat 7. 40 pm)

You haven’t failed at that, you went through a difficult time, lots of people are because of the economy at the moment. We had that big recession a few years ago. My dad lost his job in it, that’s why he started drinking.

 

(Sat 7.42 pm)

What is it that they say? What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger?

 

(Sat 7.44 pm)

_Then I must be invincible, I’ve drunk out of cups where Sherlock has kept his experiments in several times._

 

(Sat 7.48 pm)

You must be, I’m still recovering from his insects in food phase

 

(Sat 7.52 pm)

Mycroft, how long were you in that  situation for? When we first started talking you were going to those fancy concerts and posh meals at the Diogenes?

 

(Sat 7. 55 pm)

_They were mostly perks of the job. I still had to work on them. My previous employer had a French wife who refused to speak English to him, she hated him, I would act as a translator._

 

(Sat 7. 57  pm)

_I would accompany the two of them on date night, I got extra money for it and I got to go to the opera without paying._

 

(Sat 8.02 pm)

That is the most hilarious thing ever! That must have been awkward.

 

(Sat 8.05 pm) _I_ _t was extremely uncomfortable at times , the two of them were on the brink of divorce and I learned a lot of things about my boss that I didn’t want to know._

 

(Sat 8.07 pm)

I am having such a great mental image right now.

 

(Sat 8.09 pm)

I’m glad my French isn’t that good, otherwise, I’d be having to sit through an opera with those people.  My form of hell.

 

(Sat 8.11 pm)

_How good is your French? I am assuming that there is French heritage judging my your surname?_

 

(Sat 8.13 pm)

There is a bit, my great-grandfather was French, he moved his family to England during the war.

 

(Sat 8.15 pm)

My French is awful, I can do some of the basic things we learned at school. Like, ‘my name is Greg and I like to play football on the weekend with my brother.’

 

(Sat 8.17 pm)

Managed to get a GCSE in it and pass the class, but it’s so awful. I know how to ask for a cheese omelette and orange juice, went to France for a weekend and that’s all I ate.

 

(Sat 8.22 pm)

_I enjoy the French language, it was considerably easier for me to learn that Russian._

 

(Sat 8.24 pm) You were  learning Russian? Why?

 

(Sat 8.26 pm)

_I had nothing to do and not enough money to do anything. There is a library with resources for learning languages. Russian might have been useful._

 

(Sat 8.30 pm) .

You are brilliant. I can’t wait to meet you.

 

(Sat 8.35 pm)

_I am as well. If we are being honest I must say something._

 

(Sat 8.38 pm)

What is it?

  
(Sat 8.50 pm)

_I am thankful that you were persistent about talking to me. It has meant a lot to me and it had helped me get through this difficult period. I don’t think that I would be able to manage as well as I did without you._

 

(Sat 8.53 pm)

That is the sweetest thing that you have ever said to me.

(Sat 8.54 pm)

_I am  sleep deprived. I’ve been working on accounts since five thirty in the morning._

 

(Sat 8.55 pm)

So sleep deprivation is the chink in the armour. You are so nice when you are tired.

 

(Sat 8.56 pm)

When will you start calling me Greg? We’ve reached the point where we don’t need formalities.

 

(Sat 9.03 pm)

_Would you prefer it if I called you Greg?_

 

(Sat 9.07 pm)

It is my name, and I only get called Gregory by my grandmother or when I'm in trouble with mum. I don’t mind it.

 

(Sat 9.10 pm)

_Would next Saturday be fine, Greg? The Diogenes?_

 

(Sat 9.12 pm

)I am going to see you, this is so great! I’ll go and choose my outfit for it now ;)

 

(Sat 9.14 pm)

What made you change your mind about seeing me?

 

(Sat 9.32 pm)

_From time to time, I realise that we are all human and that includes myself. I have also realised that life is too painfully too short at times, and I should occasionally something that will make me happy._

 

(Sat 9.35 pm)

_Also not meeting you before I leave is going to be one one my biggest regrets._

 

* * *

 

 

(Sun 2.03 pm)

Do you honestly think that bribing me with a scarf is going to make me talk to you?

 

(Sun 2. 06 pm)

**_Would the fact that I knitted it myself make it better?_ **

(Sun 2.10 pm)

Why on earth were you making me knitwear? 

 

(Sun 2. 16 pm)

**_It was embarrassing, I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas and I heard that handmade gifts are always good. So I made you a scarf. I’m sorry it is late._ **

(Sun  2.19 pm)

**_I do apologize for the fact that it is late. It was a good stress relief when I was doing exams. Do you not like it?_ **

 

 **(** Sun  2.25 pm)

Probably would have preferred cigarettes, to be honest. 

 

(Sun  2. 30 pm )

**_It’s probably too sentimental for your liking._ **

 

(Sun  2.35 pm)

At least I am not as sentimental as he is, he drinks out of this stupid mug that Lestrade made for him. 

 

(Sun t 2. 43 pm )

**_That’s the one with umbrellas on it?_ **

 

(Sun 2.46 pm)

**_I was the one who found that ceramics place, was going to try and make you a mug with a skull on it. Didn’t want it to break though when you would probably stick chemicals in it._ **

 

(Sun 2. 53 pm)

I would probably just use that one for tea. I don’t use all of my mugs for experiments. Apart from that time we experimented with tea.

 

(Sun 2. 57 pm)

**_Are we going to talk about this? We can’t keep ignoring this._ **

 

(Sun  3.03 pm)

I told you about what I think about you going to the army hundreds of times. I’m doing my best to free up space in my head. 

(Sun  3. 06 pm)

**_Are we not going to talk about the party?_ **

 

(Sun  3. 08 pm)

What is there to talk about? 

 

(Sun  3. 12 pm)

**_There is a lot to talk about, you’ve barely spoken to me since it happened._ **

 

(Sun  3.17 pm)

I’ve been busy. 

 

(Sun  3. 24 pm)

**_What do you want me to do Sherlock? Go and appologise for what I was feeling? I wasn’t that drunk and I know that you kissed me back._ **

 

(Sun 3. 45 pm)

We don’t have to talk about this. 

 

 

(Sun  3. 48 pm)

**_Well we have to, we are talking about getting a bloody flat together._ **

 

(Sun  3. 53 pm)

**_Do you want to know the real reason I’m joining the army?_ **

 

(Sun  3. 57 pm)

**_It is the only way that I am going to be able to afford more medical school. It is expensive and  joining the army is how I am going to get to be able to afford medical school and get experience._ **

 

(Sun 4. 06 pm)

Oh, I never knew. 

 

(Sun  4. 10 pm)

**_Well, you never listened to me when I said. I kept telling you._ **

 

(Sun 4. 14 pm)

**_You didn’t even listen to me when I said that I was joining the reserves first before I fully join if I even do it._ **

 

(Sun 4. 23 pm)

So you are going to be staying in London then? 

 

(Sun  4. 26 pm)

I am not one to admit that I have been wrong but I’ve been a right arse haven’t I? 

(Sun 4. 30 pm)

**_You have. You are still the most brilliant person that I’ve met though._ **

 

(Sun 4.32 pm)

**_Thought that if I joined the reserves, I can focus on uni for a while and spend more time with you and when you start your business. I’ll write a blog or something for you. I'll see what happens from there in the future._ **

 

(Sun 4.35 pm)

John, do you want to go to Baker Street with me tomorrow?  Mrs Hudson says the flat is ours. 

 

(Sun 4. 40 pm)

**_That is bloody brilliant Sherlock._ **

 

(Sun 4. 43 pm)

Can I come over? I believe that we have a lot to talk about, I need to say that I am happy you are not going away just yet. There is also a documentary on human decomposition I want to watch as well. 

 

(Sun 4.48 pm)

**_You are always welcome to come over, I’ll even bring out those good biscuits for you._ **

* * *

 

(Mon 6. 04 pm)

John and I have agreed to move in together. I’m moving out at the end of the month. 

 

(Mon 6.10 pm)

I am also changing university courses, I’m taking control of my own life for once. I’m going to do chemistry. Criminology is full of idiots.

 

(Mon 6. 12 pm)

_I was expecting you do that, I am surprised about you moving to Baker Street. You have made amends with John?_

 

(Mon 6. 13 pm)

_You were an awfully good mood this morning, brother dear._

 

(Mon 6. 16 pm)

You can say that things are going to be fine for at least a while. 

 

(Mon 6. 20 pm )

_I am glad that you are happy, it is the thing that I want most for you._

 

(Mon 6. 22 pm)

I’m only saying this as I’ve been working with chemicals and probably inhaled a lot of them, but I’m hoping that you find happiness as well Mycroft, you are less annoying when you are happy.

 

(Mon 6. 28 pm) 

Thank you for letting me stay with you. I know that I made things difficult and that we had some financial problems but I’m thankful for your hospitality. Even if you were really annoying at times. 

 

(Mon 6.34 pm)

_I do believe that you have inhaled something, you are never this pleasant unless you want something. I am not sure if I should be afraid or if I should encourage you to make a habit of this._

 

(Mon 6.37 pm)

I’ll pay you back for all the damage that I caused, it didn’t help our financial situation. I also apologise for being difficult and all the arguments that I caused. I didn’t understand how difficult things were  for you. 

 

(Mon 6.42 pm)

_As long as we don’t have to eat another pot noodle again or beans on toast, consider your debts repaid._

 

(Mon 6. 46 pm)

 

_I know that it is very unlikely that we will be living under a roof again, but there is always going to be a bedroom or a sofa for you where ever  I live._

 

(Mon 6.49 pm)

 

You are being awfully sentimental. Don’t know if I should be concerned or not.

(Mon 6.52 pm)

_Perhaps I’ve been drinking out of your mug with the chemicals in it._

 

(Mon 6.55 pm)

 

Shame, I hoped that it would be your personality starting again from scratch. 

(Mom 7.02 pm)

_So much for the sentimentality that you showed minutes ago._

 

(Mon 7. 07 pm) 

You wouldn’t want me sentimental, you would find me nauseating.

(Mon 7.10 pm)  

For my last act of brotherly kindness, I have done something for you,  I had a few words with Lestrade. 

(Mon 7.12 pm)

_Oh lord, what did you say?_

 

(Mon 7.15 pm)

Simply, that if he doesn’t turn up on Saturday or he does you wrong, he’ll be dealing with worst things than maggots in his sandwich and that he might be solving his own murder. 

(Mon 7.20 pm)

_That is the kindest thing that you have ever done Sherlock._

 

(Mon 7.23 pm)

_Want to watch university challenge for old times sake? I still believe that I am going to get a higher score than you, plus you do enjoy making fun of the idiots_

 

(Mon 7.26 pm)

Go and stick the kettle on and bring out the good biscuits, and prepare to be wrong Mycroft. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the last chapters of the story, and there is one more chapter to go. I would lie to thank everyone who has been with me this far. I am placing this in a series of three stories. There is going to be a story with the events that are taking place during the time that this fic is set, and there is going to be a sequel with all the things that happen after the events of this story.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Maybe Mycroft Holmes despite his flaws, was enough for someone ?,'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to everyone who has stayed with me with this story and a thank you for 221_bee who is my beta.

Mycroft checked his phone for the seventh time, trying to get rid of the nerves that wouldn’t  leave his body. He still had to wait half an hour until he could see Greg. He’d thought that if he went to the coffee shop early, the nerves would dissipate, but they seemed to be getting worse the closer he was to meeting him. He placed his phone down on the table and sipped the lukewarm cup of tea that he’d ordered twenty minutes ago.

 

He felt incredibly out of place and unprepared at this moment of time, hating that he was so insecure, but unable to dash the nerves he felt away. Mycroft let out a sigh and checked the time once more; only twenty minutes until he’d see Greg . He prayed his nerves wouldn’t show when Greg arrived. Time seemed to drag on, so that minutes felt like hours and seconds like minutes. He felt ridiculously unsure about what to do in this situation - he didn’t know how to greet him , he didn’t know if he should be paying for drinks, and he had no idea what they would do while they were together. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself when he was actually going to meet the person that he had been speaking to for almost a year now. 

 

He couldn’t believe that he’d known Greg for this long and had yet to speak to him in person. There had been times when they had been close but not spoken. Greg had even gotten to the point where he was at the door of the flat. Mycroft could’ve opened up the door and spoke to him, he supposed, but he felt that it would’ve been crossing a boundary. He was sure that no one could really be prepared for a situation like this, and Mycroft seemed to be extra unprepared, as he had nearly no experience with dating.

 

He had decided to wear a blazer instead of a suit. Anthea insisted that it looked more casual and it was what one wore on a date, and he’d acquiesced to her superior knowledge. He’d also brought his umbrella with him, the one that Greg had bought him. It had become his main umbrella. It was much nicer than the one that he’d had before, and it was a present that meant a lot to him, as was the coffee mug with the painted umbrellas on it. He’d taken it away from Sherlock and washed it out thoroughly before taking it to work, and now he used it every day and hand washed it to protect the design. He even kept it in his desk to prevent someone from breaking it. He could never understand why a simple mug from Greg could mean that much to him, or why Greg himself mattered so much. 

 

Mycroft looked out the window at passersby to practise his deductions in an attempt to calm and distract himself. It didn’t work. He sighed, checking his watch once more - fifteen minutes to go. He opened his phone and reread the encouraging messages Anthea and Sherlock had sent to him. They did help to cheer him up a bit. 

 

Mycroft took a swallow of his tea, grimacing at the fact that it had become cold to the point where it was undrinkable. He pushed it away and wondered if he should have spent more time polishing his shoes before he had left the house; he’d only spent ten minutes polishing since it was five in the morning. He didn’t want to just look presentable when he saw Gregory, he wanted to make a good impression. He had even spent a good hour on his treadmill in the morning just to make sure that he had lost those last ten pounds before he had left his flat. He wondered what Greg would be wearing... he had the feeling that he was probably overdressed by comparison. 

 

Mycroft had asked Sherlock and Anthea about what Greg typically wore, and they’d said that he was usually found in a t-shirt and jeans, maybe with a leather jacket on if it was cool. They’d also mentioned Greg being in a sports uniform of some sort, or tight running trousers. Mycroft wouldn’t protest if Greg turned up wearing running trousers. He had looked at pictures of Greg a lot recently and he was pleased to find a number of him in his sports uniform, and Mycroft had to admit that he did look ‘fit’ when Greg did send him a picture of himself in his running clothes for some reason. Mycroft hadn’t complained about that picture and he wouldn’t mind if more of that kind were sent to him. 

 

He looked out the window to see if there was any sign of Greg walking up to the cafe. He couldn’t see anything yet. The nerves seemed to get worse and Mycroft felt like shouting. Greg would be there in five minutes. He let out a sigh and took a mint to freshen his breath, sending a few more texts in reply to Sherlock and Anthea and checking his phone for messages from Greg - he’d received nothing. He wouldn’t have stood him up again, would he? 

 

He decided to put away his phone, patting his hair down when he realised that he had made a mess of it by running his fingers through it from nerves. He took a deep breath and tried to stop his hands shaking; he hated showing weakness. He tried to do advanced mathematics in his head to calm himself down. Numbers had the ability to do that. There was something comforting about them. That was why he was tutoring students in maths and being an accountant, even though he longed for a career in politics. 

 

The last five minutes dragged on the longest. Time seemed to halt completely.

 

Finally it was time. Greg still hadn’t come into the coffee shop. It had happened again -  he’d been stood up by Greg again. He checked the window for the thirtieth time for any sign of Gregory, he checked his phone to see if there was any messages, but there was no sign of him.  _ It has to be the traffic, _ Mycroft thought to himself. It  _ was  _ London, after all, and the traffic was terrible - there could have been a hold up on the tube. He decided to wait ten minutes more and sent a text before he would leave, just in case. 

 

He could feel his heart drop down to his stomach heavily. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed at how stupid he’d been. Greg had been too good to be true, and really, who would be interested in someone like Mycroft? He did wish that Greg would’ve said something, just anything to him. He decided to keep his dignity and go home. The world was still turning, this was just a (terrible) part of life. In the long term, he’ll be fine; he’s got a new life to start. It just would have been nice to have a few good memories of living in London, despite the terrible year that he’s had. 

 

He slowly started to walk home to the flat, thankful the sun was out. Sunlight on his face always helped lift his mood, even if it was just a little. 

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket. He checked it. It was Greg. He wasn’t sure whether or not to answer; in the end, he let it ring out and go to voicemail. 

 

“I am so, so sorry for being late. I’m on my way now. Something happened at work, but I swear I’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

Mycroft couldn’t contain the smile that crept on his face. He hadn’t been forgotten. He checked his watch - he had about three and a half minutes until Greg would be at the coffee shop. He could make it in time, if he ran. All that time spent on his treadmill had finally come into use. 

 

It was the fastest he had ever run. He knew he looked foolish with his umbrella under one arm and a cup of coffee in hand as he ran down the bustling street, but Mycroft didn’t care. His games master from school would be shocked right now, Mycroft thought to himself, since when he was in school, he’d refused to even walk the cross country mile. His lungs burned and a stitch started to form at his side after running without warming up, but he was finally there - he’d made it back to the coffee shop.

 

There was still no sign of Greg. He waited for a few more minutes, growing more worried by the second, but Greg still didn’t turn up. He’d run for no reason. It was time to just hang up the towel. He turned around angrily and crashed into something solid - there was a clatter as he dropped his mug and umbrella, and then he too hit the floor.

 

It was a person that he had walked into, judging by the grunt that was made. To make matters worse, he had managed to spill his coffee all over the person that he’d walked into. “I am so frightfully sorry,” Mycroft said as he reached into his pocket and passed out a handkerchief to clean up the mess. 

 

“You don’t need to worry about it, makes up for the drink that I threw on you ages ago.” 

 

Mycroft paused for a moment. The voice was familiar to the one that he had heard on the phone. He looked up and smiled, Greg had actually come. He looked up and it was real, Greg was sitting on the ground opposite him, smiling despite the fact that he had been knocked over and he had a coffee stain on his clothes.  He was laughing and he was real. Mycroft reached over to touch his arm, he was real. He couldn't believe it. 

 

“I know that I was a little late, but you didn’t need to tackle me to the ground.”  Greg laughed as he helped Mycroft up from the ground. The two of them stood facing another without saying anything for a few moments. Greg was taller than he thought that he would be and there was a few more grey strands in his hair than he imagined. The same smile that Mycroft had seen in pictures was beaming at him at this moment of time. 

 

He didn’t know what to do. He felt absolutely lost. He offered out a hand for him to shake. “My name is Mycroft Holmes and it is wonderful to finally get to meet you.” 

 

“My name is Greg Lestrade, and it is wonderful to meet you, Mycroft.” Greg didn’t shake his hand, instead, he pulled him into a tight bear hug in the middle of the street, a hug that Mycroft even contributed to and hugged him as equally as tight. The world seemed to stop for a brief moment and there was only two people in the street that truly mattered. Everything from the first message that had been accidently sent from the other had been worth it. All the joy, the pain, misunderstanding, all the laughter and everything, had been so fucking worth it. Nothing could bother him, not even the damp spot from the coffee could bother him. 

 

“Still can’t believe that you waited for me,” Greg said to him, his voice muffled from his head being pressed into Mycroft’s shoulder. 

 

“I was almost home when you texted me, “ Mycroft replied, “I ran when I got your message. I didn’t want to lose the chance of seeing you.”

 

“So it that why you’ve been on your treadmill all this time?” Greg laughed as he pulled back from the hug and looked at Mycroft, “I can’t believe that you are here right now, I know that I was half convinced that you were a robot for some time, but it’s so weird,  but so bloody great that you are here in person and you look so great.” 

 

“I am so sorry about the coffee stain,” Mycroft replied, his cheeks started to cramp from all of the smiling. “I can buy you a new shirt. You look taller than I thought that you would be, using the slang, you look ‘fit.’”   
  


Greg’s ears went pink. “You sound so posh in person,” he laughed, “I bloody love it!  Still can’t believe that this is real.” He pinched himself, “I’m not dreaming. This is so amazing! “   
  


Mycroft nodded in response, and didn’t bother to stop his smile. If he died right now, he would be happy. 

 

“Want to go over to the Diogenes? I’ve heard from someone that they have the best chocolate cake in the whole of London.” Greg said with a smile, clearly referring back to one of their earlier conversations. It seemed like ages ago when they had conversation, it was only a few months ago really. So much had happened, so many milestones had been crossed. Meeting and having chocolate cake was just a stepping stone for reaching happiness. 

 

“They really do, there is the need for the best chocolate cake to complete a moment like this,” Mycroft replied, he pinched himself as well to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming or that he had acquired a head injury when had ran into Greg. He was awake. Life seemed to be perfect right now. 

  
  


He was sitting across a table from Greg in The Diogenes club, a piece of chocolate cake was in front of them, that was given to them on the house by Anthea who gave him a thumbs up and took a picture of them together. Mycroft did protest about getting his picture taken, but he knew that there was a chance that he’ll get a copy of it and he’ll smile at it every time. 

 

“I am still so sorry for keeping you waiting, “ Greg said through a bite of chocolate cake, “I had an incident at work, the cappuccino machine was acting up right at the end of my shift, and it would be terrible for me to leave the new girl to deal with it when a rush was happening.  I would have contacted you, but work was swamped and my phone was in my locker. The milk steamer was going like an old steam engine and it sprayed milk everywhere.” His smile grew wider as Mycroft let out a laugh. “You seriously have the best laugh ever, it is so posh and it’s wonderful.”

 

“I can’t help that I sound posh,” Mycroft replied wiping his mouth with a napkin.  “I swear to you that I am not posh.”

 

“Is that all you can come up with?” Greg teased him. “You are an uptown girl, Billy Joel wrote a whole song about people like you.” 

 

“It’s a shame, I would have preferred a Queen song,” Mycroft said. 

 

“ _ Killer Queen _ , can be a song about you.   _ Dynamite with a laser beam, to blow your mind. _ ” Greg sang, clearly showing no shame about singing in the Diogenes. Mycroft felt his cheeks go red, he could see Anthea smiling both and them and she winked at his direction. 

 

“You don’t need to flatter me,” He said with a laugh, “What song would be used to describe you then?”

 

“‘ _ Sex Bomb _ ,’  or ‘ _ I’m Too Sexy.’  _ ” Greg replied dryly before barking out a laugh, “Just kidding, I have no idea, I’ve never thought about it.” He ran his fingers through his hair and smiles. “It is brilliant to see you in person and actually hear you laughing and smiling, and you look so great...Sorry that I am being an idiot right now. “

 

“You are not being an idiot, “ He didn’t know what to say for a moment, he feared that he was being boring with his talk of his life, Greg had already known a lot about his life and him just from talking to him for months, there was only a few things that Greg didn’t know about him. “You...have a great laugh as well,” Mycroft said unsure, he remembered that there was something about compliments in the magazine that Anthea let him read. 

 

“Is that all you can come up with? ‘You are taller than I thought that you were,’ and I have a great laugh,’ I thought that you would be more articulate Mycroft, I guess I would have gotten more compliments if I wore a sports uniform. “ Greg joked  with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll have to invite you to one of my football or rugby games sometime.” 

 

Mycroft swallowed hard, there was a chance for a next time. He had never thought that this would happen before. “I would love to attend,” he had no interest in sports, but he was willing to be bored if it had made Greg happy. 

 

Greg placed his fork down on the table. “Is it strange that for a while, I imagined that we would be sitting here  and we would be talking like we are right now, but this is somewhat better. I know it isn’t as weird as you wanting us to get a dog together.”

 

Mycroft’s face went bright red.“So you are having a good time, despite the fact that I’ve left a coffee stain on you and I’m possibly being boring?” Mycroft asked, he looked lost and wasn’t familiar with dating protocol. 

 

“First of all, it gives the shirt character,” Greg replied with a smile. “Second of all, I did kind of ask you out for a second time. You are the most interesting person that I’ve ever met, I know that I said it to you before we met, but now that minor detail about us never meeting isn’t  there any more, I can say it. “

 

“You are the most amazing person that I have ever met.” Mycroft replied, Greg’s ears went pink and he believed that he heard Anthea squeak about  their apparent cuteness. 

 

They were in the Diogenes until the lights had gone out in order to prepare for dinner service, and Anthea was shooing them out threatening to call the police if they didn’t leave, as she was desperate for her lunch break. They ended up walking around London talking about everything and nothing. Greg still wearing his stained shirt and Mycroft still carrying about his umbrella.  They had entered several coffee shops and bars on their journey. A quick visit into Primark was included and Mycroft did buy Greg a shirt with Queen printed on the shirt, with a list of all their songs at the back of the shirt. A second identical shirt was bought by Greg as a gift to Mycroft. Throughout their journey, Mycroft was positive that this was the most that he had ever smiled in his life,and he kept touching Greg’s arm to make sure that this was all real and not just some dream, he was positive that Greg was doing the same. 

 

They spent the last hour together, walking around the park, both of them were slightly tipsy from the cheap wine that they were drinking out of the bottle, Greg had bought it to celebrate their meeting. The two of them attempted to sing Queen songs, that blasted out of Greg’s phone, ignoring the strange looks that passers by gave them.  While Mycroft believed that he was too dignified to drink wine out of the bottle and to sing in public, he decided to have fun for once, he was only going to be  young once. They had about an hour left before they would have to go home, and their date  would be over. Mycroft didn’t know how long it would be until he would see Greg again,  as he would be going off to Scotland in a few weeks and Greg would be starting his police training. He tried to not think about the ending of the evening. Two of them sat a park bench  with a box of fish and chips with Queen playing in the background being sheltered by Mycroft’s umbrella. 

 

“How long do I have you until you go to the middle of nowhere?” Greg asks as he passes the bottle of wine over to Mycroft, “How long will you be away for?” 

 

Mycroft takes a sip of the wine, before frowning, he hopes that the wine would make things easier. “I’ve got two weeks left before I go, I managed to get early entry into the course.” He sighs. “I don’t know how long I’ll be away for, two years at the most.” He avoids looking at Greg. “I’ll be visiting though, London is always going to be home, and I can’t stay away for too long. Someone has to keep an eye on Sherlock.” 

 

“I’ll make sure that he is behaving,” Greg replied biting into a chip. He switches off the music in the background, the song,  _ You’re my best friend  _  was playing before. “Try not to forget about me or miss me too much, alright?” 

 

“I’ll do my best, I tried to delete you Gregory, but I couldn’t. I doubt that I could ever do it.” he looks over at Greg. “I can visit you, if you would like me too? I’ve got reading weeks and I’ve got the holidays”

 

Greg’s face breaks  out into a smile and he seems to move closer to Mycroft. “That would be great! I could pick you up at the train station and everything.   You make sure to keep your promise.”

 

“Gregory, I am positive that we are going to manage to do this, it was almost a year until we met.  If anything, I need to worry about you forgetting me, with your new life starting. You are going to meet a lot of interesting people.“

 

“Well I might get busy with my new cop show starting, might be completely famous by the time you get back to London. You want me to sign something now or later? ” Greg said. “You are still going to watch it, aren’t you? Or do posh people like you only watch Countdown and read the Guardian in their free time?” He teased, nudging Mycroft with his shoulder. 

 

“I’ll even get to the point where I’ll write stories about it, I’ve heard from Anthea that ‘fanfiction,’ about television and literature is popular.” He smiles and bites into a chip. “Only when the Guardian gets a bit too boring for me and the polo ponies are tired, it is the struggle of the posh person.” 

 

Greg let out a loud laugh, it was one that made Mycroft laugh himself, making himself feel good in the fact that he could make someone laugh. He had always assumed that Greg had said that he was funny to be a form of flattery when they were texting, but perhaps he was genuinely funny after all? It made him feel pretty good about himself and for once, maybe Mycroft Holmes despite his flaws, was enough for someone ?

 

“I’m going to miss you when you go,” Greg wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter. “You are just so amazing and brilliant, someone is going to be lucky to be with you, Mycroft Holmes.”

 

“Well you seem to be pretty happy right now,” Mycroft replied, it was the wine talking,  it had to be. He was never this outspoken. 

  
  


“I am right now, I’m over the bloody moon right now,” Greg replied with a sigh. “You are going to meet someone brilliant at school though, Will met Kate and St. Andrews and they are getting married. Perhaps you’ll become a duke or something, you’ll be with your posh people.”   
  


“I hope that it doesn’t happen, it was bad enough being with my parents, I would hate to be with some pompous git,” Mycroft replied, he took another sip of wine from the bottle before passing it to Greg, who followed the action. “What about you? You might meet someone in the police and London is a big place. Men and women  would be fighting for the chance to spend time with you,  Greg,  and I am so lucky for getting the opportunity.”

 

“Clearly you’ve had too much wine,” Greg placed the bottle onto the ground and shifted closer to Mycroft and threw an arm over his shoulder. Mycroft leant into his arm. “You’ve seem to get emotional when you’ve been drinking.”   
  


“Well you just laugh a lot and sing Queen,” Mycroft replied. 

 

“Can’t be perfect now can I?” Greg laughed for a moment, before sighing. His face lost the smile and it twisted into a serious expression.  “Don’t throw away this opportunity of a scholarship because of me or any ties you have to London. You need to do something that is going to make your life happy, and I hate to be the thing that is stopping you. You have so much potential to be something great, you could be the British Government one day. I just wish that I wasn’t the reason that you wanted to get away from London. “

 

Mycroft didn’t say anything for a few moments, he looked up at Greg. “The last few months were overwhelming because of you,” He said quietly. “I never thought that anyone would have such an effect on me, and it scared me.”

 

“Why was that ?” Greg asked 

 

“Because I never thought that anyone could care for me as much as you did , “ Mycroft replied quietly. “Or that I could care for anyone like I do for you.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “ The amount that you care about people is what made you so appealing, you went looking for my brother when you didn’t know who he was, you care about him a lot. You buy Sherlock chips on a regular basis and you tell stupid jokes because you think it cheers me up. You put cakes through my letterbox because you care so much. “ He sighed. ” I don’t know what we are going to do when I move.” 

 

“Well I don’t mind giving things a shot.” Greg replied after a minute, “I can even go up and visit you as well. We can talk about it next time that I see you? This a conversation to have when we are both a little more sober, even though I do like tipsy  Mycroft.” 

 

‘  _ Things, _ ’ Mycroft was unsure  what ‘things,’ were. It took a few minutes before Mycroft realised that Greg was referring to a possible relationship. It was so thrilling but so terrifying at the prospect of it. So much could go so wrong with their inexperience, but things could go so wonderfully right. Even going on another date with Greg would be enough for Mycroft. He had wondered if Greg was really mad that he wanted to be in a relationship with him. He even wondered that he was mad enough for wanting it as well.  It was like standing at the edge of a diving board and jumping into the unknown. Part of him is unsure to jump in, but another part of him was yelling at himself to jump into the unknown just to see what might happen. 

 

“There is going to be a next time?” Mycroft asked with a look of confusion on his face. 

 

“Well not unless you don’t want to be a next time,” Greg replied. “Why don’t we say what is on our minds right now and we can be completely honest regardless of any feelings that may or may not get hurt?” Greg asked.

 

Mycroft nodded, feeling slightly relieved. 

 

“Mycroft, I think that you are brilliant and I am having a great time with you and I would like you see you again, and no that isn’t the wine talking. I know that me being new to dating guys might be a bit off putting to you and there is going to be a lot of firsts that I’m needing to get over and I’m inexperienced, but I’m willing to give things a shot, even if you are in Scotland. I know that they say that long distance doesn’t work, and I know that we have only been one date, I’m jumping the gun aren’t I?”

  
  


“Greg,” Mycroft stumbled, struggling to find the words that he was wanting to say. “I really do like you, and I’m not good with this kind of thing, but I am wanting to try and make you happy. I would like to see you again and lots of other times if that is fine?  I’m having a great time by the way, and no that isn’t the wine talking..” 

 

“Life is just easier when people say what they are thinking and being honest with another,” Greg said with a smile. “I’m just glad that you had something good to say about me.”

 

“I’m surprised that you think I’m brilliant, “ Mycroft replied softly, he fiddled with the wine bottle. “Thought that you would change your mind on me once you saw me, thought that you changed your mind when you were late.”

 

“I promise to never keep you waiting like that again,” Greg moved over and gave Mycroft’s shoulder a squeeze. “I mean it, plus I don’t care what people are going to think about me being with some bloke. You are important to me.” 

 

Mycroft didn’t know what to say, he took hold of Greg’s hand and let out a contented sigh as he pressed start on the music and ’  _ I want to break free,’   _ started to play out of the phone. . 

  
  
  
  
  


Their last hour together seemed to end too quickly. Greg had a bus to catch. They arrived at the bus stop early, Greg had made Mycroft put on the Queen shirt as he put on his. Mycroft’s scarf was wrapped around Greg’s neck somehow. The two stood under Mycroft’s umbrella smoking together in the night. 

 

“Only seem to smoke after I’ve been drinking,” Greg commented after he blew out a puff of smoke. “Too expensive to keep up a smoking habit these days. Just save smoking for special occasions.”

 

“The after sex cigarette is wonderful, apparently.” Mycroft replied as he stubbed out his cigarette onto the ashtray that was on the bin. “I tend to have  the stress cigarette, it is only time that I smoke.” Mycroft frowned, he had been smoking a lot due to the fact that he was under stress all the time especially in the last few months. He hated to imagine the state of his lungs these days. 

 

“You’ll probably get to discover it soon, you’ll probably go mad at uni. End up getting someone in your bed.”

 

“Perhaps a future police officer,” Mycroft chuckled, the alcohol was clearly affecting his mind, it is why he had only drank with Anthea, as she was just as bad. He was giddier than he had ever been in years, he had wondered if it was the alcohol or  the fact that this was one of the first times that he was genially happy in months.“When you come up to visit me, wear your running trousers. I’ll even go running with you, might be nice to run outside instead of my treadmill.” He had only been this bold after drinking, but he might have just gotten to the point where he knew where he stood with Greg now  and was able to make comments about this. Greg seemed to find it funny though and agreed to the idea of them going running together. 

 

“You are funny when you’ve been drinking.” Greg laughed but it soon faded when he saw a red bus coming up the road. “I’ll be going soon. You’ll be okay walking?”

 

“I’m only a few streets away from my flat, if things are really bad, I’ll get Sherlock to take me home. I’m sure that he’ll love to accompany me in a walk of shame.” Mycroft shrugged. “I’ll let you know that I got home safe.”

 

“You go and do that.” Greg said, moving closer to Mycroft, as the bus doors opened. “I’ll see you soon?” 

 

Mycroft nodded. “I hope to. We can make plans tomorrow.”

 

The driver asks if Greg is going to get on the bus, the horn blares rudely bring the two out of their bubble. There is the saying of goodbye that seems far too permanent for their liking. The awkward shuffling of feet and hands in pockets. A kiss comes out of nowhere,  initiated by both of  them. It is awkward, noses bump together and it’s a clash of teeth. Despite the fact that it is awkward, it is somewhat perfect and it is what was needed for the two of them. Greg pulls away as the horn of the bus goes again. He is smiling so much right now and his cheeks are red, there is a warm feeling in Mycroft’s chest he’s not experienced before, next to his heart that seems to be going a hundred miles an hour. They make their farewells and Greg gets onto the bus, with the promise of next time being better and plans being made the next day. They wave goodbye. The bus fades into the distance into a red speck on the road. Mycroft smiles even though he is alone.

 

He’s never been this happy before. For one brief moment, life is just perfect.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has viewed, left kudos and commented on the story. It has been a fun ride. I am currently placing this into a series and there should be more stories in this universe coming up as I believe that there is a lot more to the story, and I would like to write about what happens behind the scenes of this story and what happens after it. 
> 
> The story will be getting updated to improve the formatting and to pick up on the small mistakes that I have made on this story. Thank you to everyone who had read this.


	25. Six Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps he would ask tomorrow when he and Mycroft were more awake. It was probably more romantic than asking right after talking about a dead clown.

Greg :  _Mycroft_

* * *

 

 

_Six years later_

 

(Fri 8.03 pm)

I swear that you brother is making me go mad. I don’t know how you managed  to cope being related to him.

 

(Fri 8.12 pm)

_I don’t know myself, I guess that I had been inhaling the fumes from his experiments and that had me more used to his antics._

 

(Fri 8.13 pm)

_He has his fine points though. He does help you with work and he makes a fine goldfish sitter._

 

(Fri 8.16 pm)

Still half convinced that he killed Graham and just bought a new fish.

 

(Fri 8.20 pm)

_At least he replaced the fish if he did kill it, instead of leaving the dead one in the tank._

 

(Fri 8.22 pm)

_When did we name the fish Graham?_

 

(Fri 8.25 pm) 

Right after Sherlock started calling it, ‘Greg,’ I get one thing wrong on a case and he keeps calling me a goldfish.

 

(Fri 8.30 pm)

_You did forget that salt was called sodium chloride, I couldn’t blame him for that._

 

(Fri 8.33 pm)

What is this, pick on Greg day? I should be home soon, I’ve been having to deal with a case where there is  a dead clown in the Thames.

 

(Fri 8.35 pm)

_Did he crash his clown car into the river?_

 

(Fr 8.42 pm) 

The only time you decide to be funny is when someone has died, you are worse than your brother.  You are making me giggle at a crime scene, it’s not polite to do so.

 

(Fri 8.48 pm)

_You like me better though, I am the favourite._

 

(Fri 8.53 pm)

I’m only staying with you so Graham doesn’t come from a broken home. I can’t even sleep alone anymore because of you, I’ve gotten used to the cuddle monster.

 

(Fri 8.56 pm)  

_Please don’t call me ‘cuddle monster,’ you don’t know who might be monitoring our messages._

 

(Fri 8.59 pm)

_I love you ._

 

(Fri 9.05 pm)

Love you, plus I’ll call you what I like, six years we’ve been together now, Mycroft. Think I’ve earned that right.

 

(Fri 9.07 pm)

I’ll be home soon, and before you ask, the clown doesn’t have his red nose and he didn’t make a funny noise when he was lifted out of the Thames.

 

(Fri 9.10 pm)

_It would be funny if he did, you would think so as well._

 

(Fri 9.14 pm)

Mycroft, please stop making me giggle at a crime scene, people are looking at me funny.

 

(Fri 9.16 pm)

_Why must you be so boring at times?_

 

(Fri 9.20 pm) 

You were not thinking that last night if I do recall correctly ;). Don’t know when I'll be back, don’t wait up. Love you xxxxx.

 

Greg let out a sigh as he made his way up the stairs of his and Mycroft’s flat, he checked his watch, it was quarter to eleven. Mycroft would probably be in bed by now, he had a video conference in the morning, and he had told Mycroft not to bother waiting as up for him as he had no idea when he would be back. So much for spending his six-year anniversary with Mycroft, he would had rather spent the day at home instead of having to fish a dead clown out of the Thames and watch Sherlock yell at his co-workers, while he and John stood there giggling at the crime scene even though it was inappropriate as Sherlock made jokes and yelled about a dead clown for hours. It would have been considered strange if they were in any other situation or if he didn't understand the madness of the Holmes family to a small percentage.  He had learned to expect the strangest things to happen when he was with Sherlock, it did make life considerably easier. The thought of the paperwork that he was going to have to fill in tomorrow, was already giving him a headache. Greg briefly wondered how John was doing, he would probably have to listen to Sherlock going on about the dead clown until the early hours of the morning. It was days like this when Greg was thankful that he was with Mycroft. On occasion, Mycroft did go on about bizarre things and the matter of the dead clown would be discussed, but Mycroft did like to sleep and allowed him to sleep unlike Sherlock, who had no respect for the gift of sleep.

 

Greg opened up the door and he kicked off his shoes and dumped his bag on the floor the moment that he walked through, he knew that Mycroft would probably trip over it in the morning, so he quickly hung it up on the hook that Mycroft made him install. The lights were still on and there was rustling in the kitchen, and he could hear Mycroft singing _‘Somebody to Love,’_ to himself. It was a treat to hear Mycroft sing, he never did it much these days and when he did sing, it was Queen with the occasional ABBA song. Greg would have him converted to liking The Clash and The Smiths within the year.  Greg didn’t attempt to hide his smile, it was like a wish had been granted and he was able to spend some time with Mycroft on this day.  He slipped into the kitchen door to find Mycroft fussing over a pot of baked beans wearing a pink apron that was over his dressing gown.  The was given to him by Greg’s grandmother as a flat warming present. Mycroft always seemed to wear it even if he did complain that it looked tacky. Greg went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed the back of his neck. Mycroft let out a surprised noise at the contact but quickly leaned into his touch for a moment. 

 

“Happy anniversary,  love,” Mycroft said. He moved the pot off the cooker and turned around to look at Greg before kissing him gently. “How was work? You have been gone all day, I didn't even get the chance to kiss you this morning before I had to go to work.”

 

“Can’t believe that you remembered, thought that you had forgotten it,” Greg replied with a smile, still not believing that Mycroft had remembered their anniversary or the fact that Mycroft had decided to make him dinner even if it was just beans on toast, the two of them never cooked, they were too busy to do so and neither of them could cook anything more than things that could be heated up in the oven, half the time they would get take out. “Your brother did seem to enjoy poking at a dead clown. And I’m not sure what to be more surprised with, the fact that you are making dinner or that you are wearing a pink frilly apron.”

 

“Gregory, I may be busy, but I am not going to forget the fact that we have been together for six years,” Mycroft replied in a scolding tone as he ushered Greg to the rarely used kitchen table which had been covered in  a table cloth and had been decorated with napkins and several candles. The skull had a flower in between its teeth. “Besides you haven’t eaten since breakfast, I am not going to let you starve. I do apologise about the beans, they were a last minute decision, I had burnt the chicken I had planned to make for dinner. This is why I don’t cook, it is too much effort and things usually end up burning. ”

 

“Mostly as you get distracted with work, you always say you are just going to read one  email but it’s at least five hundred. I’m not much better with cooking, remember when I managed to burn and undercook the turkey at Christmas a few years ago?” Greg barked out a laugh as he stood up to kiss Mycroft again, it did explain the smell of burning that he had encountered as he had entered the flat. He was just amazed that Mycroft had attempted to make all this effort for him, it was the sweetest thing in his whole day. He could remember in the early days of their relationship when the two of them had been awkward about kissing or even saying those three words had been a difficult and awkward task, how things had improved greatly since then, and now gestures such as making dinner was the equivalent of saying, ‘I love you,’ one thousand and one times.   “You are the most amazing man ever, Mycroft Holmes.” Two plates of beans and toast were placed on the table and Mycroft lit the candles. They were eating beans and toast by candlelight, it was the most fucking romantic thing that Mycroft had done for him this year, and it was the most wonderful thing ever.

 

They had eventually migrated over to the roof,  sitting on the fire escape with an umbrella keeping them dry from the British weather and a flask of tea to keep themselves warm. Mycroft had thrown on one of his winter jackets on top of his dressing gown in the attempt to stay warm against the cold winds. Greg had thrown on his jacket as well and placed a pair of gloves over his red hands. He had made himself in charge of the flask using it as a personal handwarmer.  Mycroft was leaning against his shoulder in the attempt to stay dry from the rain as Greg held the umbrella in his other hand.

 

“Still can’t believe that  it’s six years now, Myc.” Greg said as he squeezed Mycroft’s hand. Mycroft had been reluctant to get into a relationship at the start, mostly at the fear that it wouldn’t last due to their complex schedules and the fact there was the fear that Greg would get bored. Greg who had always been the optimist suggested that they take things one day at a time. They had managed to it and it had worked for the two thousand, one hundred and ninety days. There had been some challenges, of course,  moving in together had brought in a lot of new problems but they had managed to make it work, and despite all the arguments about who washed the dishes and of dirty socks that were left on the floor, it was worth it. "Doesn't the time just fly past? Before you know it, we will be in zimmer frames and thinking about retirement. "

 

“Technically seven and a half, “ Mycroft replied in a murmur as he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “If you are going by the time that we had first started talking and when we first met, not like the times that we had accidentally met when you spilt your drinks on me. “

 

“You aren’t going to let me forget about that, are  you?” Greg asked as he had left Mycroft lean against him even more. Mycroft must have been tired again, the other man had the tendency to be more affectionate and seemed to crave contact even more than he did when he was awake.

 

“It’s been seven and half years, love. I am never going to do that.” Mycroft replied with a smile, as he took hold of Greg’s hand. Mycroft didn’t say anything for a moment, instead, he looked out into the distance to look at London.Even though London was a city that had never seemed to sleep, the city had seemed to be quiet for this moment of time for the two of them. “I still can’t believe that something like this happened because of the fact that you got a phone number wrong. Things like this don't normally happen to people.”

 

“Well, we are really lucky then,” Greg said with a bite  out of one of the chocolate biscuits that Mycroft had brought up with them to the fire escape. “Out of all the numbers in the world and I stumbled on you, and I am the most bloody lucky guy in the whole world I believe and best of all I got my dinner made for me by a gorgeous man in a frilly apron.”

Mycroft swatted his shoulder. “Stop trying to flatter me, you managed to win me over years ago.”

“I am not going to get complacent after six years, besides you do enjoy it when I do flatter you and compliment you a lot. It is a miracle that your head isn’t too big yet.” Greg replied with a laugh. “I like seeing you like that, I like it that even after this time, you still go bright pink after I compliment you.”

 

“The only reason I blushed, is because you complimented about how great my behind was in front of my co-workers at the office  Christmas party after you had too much wine.” Mycroft said.  “They still make comments about it,”

 

“Well take it as a compliment that you were voted for having the best arse in the office, I know that Anthea was the one who voted for you, I might have bribed her with a chocolate bar for it. She would be an awful friend if she didn’t.” Greg said. “You already have my vote on that as well.”

 

Mycroft’s ears went pink and  he rolled his eyes, despite his annoyance at Greg’s comment, Greg knew that he was flattered by this in his own way. He kissed Mycroft hand that was interlinked with his own.  “I have to be annoying and cheesy it is our anniversary, Myc.”

 

“You don’t have to be, there isn’t anything in the terms and conditions of the relationship agreement.”

 

“It is written down,  it is within a footnote of a footnote, on page five thousand and seventy two.” This had resulted in another exhausted groan from Mycroft , who was just covering a chuckle with the noise. “Want to go in? My arse is starting to get wet from sitting on the fire escape.”

 

“You have officially killed the romance of the day, Gregory,” Mycroft replied, as he stood up and picked up the flask of tea and the packet of biscuits as he started to make his way back inside. Despite his complaint, he was smiling to himself.

 

“The romance killer would be a dead clown in the flat, that would be the ultimate mood killer” Greg said, as he closed the umbrella and made his way back inside. He locked the window that he had just come out of and wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders before kissing him. “Bed?” He suggested.

 

Mycroft nodded before going into their bedroom, leaving with one kiss placed onto his lips.

 

Greg didn’t go to bed immediately, instead, he started to look around the flat. It was their flat. Pictures of the two of them were on the walls, Greg’s favourite picture of the two of them was the one that Anthea had taken while they were on their first date. They were a lot younger then, Mycroft had become more advanced in his career and possessed a job that Greg barely knew anything about, and Greg had gotten more grey hairs now.  He still couldn't believe that much time had passed, it was simply amazing.There was a picture of the two of them at Mycroft’s university graduation,  pictures of the two of them in holiday together, and pictures of the Christmases that they spent together. The common thing that was in the photos was the fact that they looked happy. Genuitally happy in the photos, not just a fake smile that exists in photos. It was amazing how life turned out for another. They had a flat together and the two of them even had a goldfish together. They had come along a long way since the beginning. Ever since that first text message that was sent by mistake.

 

Greg washed the dishes that were in the sink and set up the coffee machine for when Mycroft woke up early to go to work. He made Mycroft’s lunch for him and placed it in the fridge, rolling his eyes as he saw the stupid diet yoghurt Mycroft had been buying again on one of the shelves next to several cans of beer and soy sauce, Mycroft didn’t need stupid yoghurt, he was perfect already.  He placed the small box that he had in his work trouser pocket into one of the spare drawers and hid it where Mycroft wouldn't look. Perhaps he would ask tomorrow when he and Mycroft were more awake. It was probably more romantic than asking right after talking about a dead clown. It was a bit of a spontaneous thing, he didn't even know how Mycroft would react. Even though there was a chance that Mycroft would say no, Greg was confident that there was a bigger chance of Mycroft saying yes. 

 

He looked around their flat once more before switching off the lights and going to bed. He realised that his life would have been completely different if he hadn’t made that small mistake. Out of all the phone numbers in the world to accidentally text, he was the luckiest man on earth to have found Mycroft Holmes. It was the best mistake of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for all the views, kudos and comments. I am currently writing a sequel story to this, and it is called 'These Messages Will Guide Us Through The Storm.' This story came about when I started to question the events that were taking place during this story. 
> 
> Hopefully, you will check it out and enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for being a part of this story, I wouldn't have done it without you!


End file.
